casamento no deserto
by kacardoso
Summary: emma darcy


**CASAMENTO NO DESERTO**

_**The Outback Bridal Rescue**_

**Emma Darcy**

(Os Cavaleiros do Outback 3)

— Eu não saio com as minhas fãs, Megan — ele prosseguiu, obviamente interpretando a dúvida nos olhos dela.

— Mas elas tocam a minha vida, então tento tocar as delas por meio das letras das minhas canções.

— Você é impossível! — ela disparou, incapaz de engolir tamanha nobreza. — Quanto às suas canções, elas não são simplesmente uma comercialização astuta para cantar os sonhos que as pessoas nutrem?

Ele a encarou com escárnio.

— E você quer me levar para a sarjeta de onde eu vim. É isso, Megan?

— Não. Você é perfeitamente bem-vindo ao brilhantismo de Hollywood.

— Desde que eu deixe Gundamurra para você. Para uma mulher amargurada que prefere deixar Gundamurra quebrar do que aceitar a ajuda de um _homem._

**Digitalização: Ana Cris**

**Revisão: Crysty**

Querida leitora,

Nesta trilogia, exploramos a vida de três rapazes da cidade que foram mandados para um reformatório no deserto, onde cumpriram suas penas.

Lá, em Gundamurra, sob a supervisão e o carinho de um astuto mentor, Patrick Maguire, as vidas de Ric, Mitch e Johnny tomaram um novo rumo quando eles aprenderam que suas forças individuais pode riam ser usadas de forma construtiva.

Mas a grande necessidade é o amor. E um cavalei ro em uma armadura reluzente que luta e derrota dra gões com intensidade e paixão nos faz derreter!

Depois que Ric resgatou Lara e Mitch seduziu Kathryn Ledger, agora é a vez de Johnny conquistar a hostil Megan Magu. Será que o moço sairá bem-sucedido desta missão?

Divirta-se com mais uma história emocionante!

**PRÓLOGO**

_Johnny Ellis_

_Primeiro dia em Gundamurra_

O avião pousava em uma pista vermelha empoeirada. Além das construções que demarcavam o rancho de criação de ovelhas de Gundamurra não era possível ver qualquer outra habitação até a linha do horizonte, ape nas uma imensa paisagem vazia, pontuada pela vegeta ção de cerrado.

Johnny se lembrou das antigas baladas _country _sobre encontros e superação de difíceis desafios em locais como aqueles. E ali estava ele, enfrentando aquela rea lidade por um tempo.

— Queria estar com a minha câmera — murmurou Ric Donato.

A observação atiçou a curiosidade de Johnny. Apa rentemente, a vista do local não intimidou Ric, apesar de, assim como Johnny, ele ter morado na cidade a vida toda. Parecia estranho que um rapaz que roubava na rua se interessasse por fotografia. Por outro lado, o comen tário sobre a câmera poderia simplesmente demons trar que estava tentando ser legal, indicando que Ric não deixaria transparecer qualquer medo pelo que os esperava.

Ric parecia membro da máfia italiana. Cabelos encaracolados, pele morena, olhos escuros que brilhavam com uma intensidade que Johnny considerava perigosa. Mas se Ric Donato fosse parte daquele tipo de _família, _algum advogado inteligente o teria livrado da pena por roubo de um carro, e ele não estaria naquele avião com Johnny e Mitch.

— O meio do nada — murmurou Mitch Tyler, com os olhos fixos na mesma cena. — Começo a achar que fiz a escolha errada.

O outro companheiro estava mais abatido, pensou Johnny. Mas diferente dele e de Ric, Mitch tinha uma família real — mãe e irmã — que não poderia visitá-lo naquele local. Mas escolher uma pena em um reformatório juvenil em vez do trabalho no rancho de criação de ovelhas no deserto...

— Não — resmungou Johnny, com profunda convic ção. — Qualquer coisa é melhor do que ficar confinado. Pelo menos aqui podemos respirar.

— O quê? Poeira? — caçoou Mitch.

O avião aterrissou, levantando uma nuvem de pó.

Johnny não se importava com um pouco de poeira. Era infinitamente melhor do que o confinamento. Espe rava que Mitch Tyler não fosse um completo rabugento nos próximos seis meses. Ou do tipo que explodisse com qualquer problema. O rapaz foi condenado por as salto. Podia ser verdade o fato de apenas ter se vingado do homem que namorou e violentou sua irmã, mas Johnny suspeitava que Mitch fosse fogo na roupa.

Ele tinha olhos azuis penetrantes, um rosto intenso que de alguma forma demandava respeito. Seu corpo era esguio, apesar de ter braços muito musculosos, e Johnny sentiu que ele era capaz de ser realmente violen to. Morar com ele podia representar perigo, se não tives se cuidado.

— Bem-vindos ao grande deserto australiano — fa lou o policial que os acompanhava. — E lembrem-se... se os três espertinhos da cidade quiserem sobreviver, não há para onde escapar.

Os três o ignoraram. Tinham 16 anos. Independente mente do que a vida aprontasse para eles, sobrevive riam. Além disso, fugir seria estupidez. Melhor cumprir os seis meses e se liberar para voltar às suas vidas, acer tando as contas com a justiça.

Não que Johnny se sentisse culpado por ter feito algo de ruim. Ele não era um traficante de drogas. Simples mente estava fazendo um favor aos rapazes da banda, dando a eles um baseado para fumarem depois da apre sentação na boate. Eles deram dinheiro a ele por isso, e os policiais o prenderam enquanto repassava o dinheiro para o verdadeiro traficante.

Era impossível explicar que obtivera o dinheiro dos músicos. Isso os comprometeria e se espalharia no mun do da música um boato de que ele não era confiável. Fi car calado e assumir a culpa era o melhor a fazer. Era um grande favor que poderia ser relembrado quando ele superasse a pena no rancho de criação de ovelhas. Tal vez pudesse conseguir uma vaga para tocar violão em uma banda, nem que fosse para substituir alguém.

Johnny aprendeu muito cedo que agradar as pessoas tornava a vida mais fácil. Era muito mais inteligente fi car bem com as pessoas. Fugir disso sempre trazia puni ções. Ele ainda tinha pesadelos sobre ficar trancado em um armário escuro por chatear seus primeiros pais ado tivos. Quando foi parar em outra casa, aprendeu como agir. Era uma marca que carregava com ele: fazer ami gos, evitar problemas.

Ele esperava que o dono daquele lugar fosse um tipo razoável, e não um cretino que explorasse o sistema ju diciário para obter força de trabalho gratuita, como al guns pais adotivos, recebendo dinheiro do governo para cuidar das crianças que, na realidade, tinham que se cui dar sozinhas de várias formas, naquelas casas _suposta mente _seguras.

O juiz falou por alto sobre o programa que fazia rapa zes que estavam fora dos trilhos voltarem a obter valo res sólidos, que ensinava coisas boas sobre o que real mente era a vida.

Como se eles já não tivessem uma difícil vida real!

E suas lições!

Ainda assim, Johnny imaginou que poderia passar por isso com mais facilidade; colocaria um sorriso no rosto, elevaria os ombros e agiria de boa vontade.

O avião taxiava na direção de um homem, provavel mente o proprietário, que esperava por eles. Um homem grande, de ombros largos, peito estufado, rosto fechado, cabelos ruivos. Devia ter uns cinqüenta anos, mas ainda parecia forte.

Não era alguém possível de desafiar, pensou Johnny, apesar de não se amedrontar mais por tamanhos gran des. Ele mesmo era grande. Maior que grande parte dos rapazes de 16 anos. Isso fazia com que os outros garotos pensassem duas vezes antes de começar uma briga com ele. Não que ele já tivesse começado uma, e não o faria ali, também. Um rosto sorridente e boas maneiras sem pre funcionaram melhor.

— Um verdadeiro caubói — murmurou Mitch, zom bando do grande homem que os esperava, apesar de sua linguagem corporal demonstrar tensão.

— Não há cavalos — ressaltou Johnny, sorrindo, dese jando que Mitch relaxasse e facilitasse tudo para todos.

Ele ganhou um sorriso. Um pouco torto, mas um sor riso. Johnny teve esperanças de Mitch afrouxar, deixar o tempo passar, se eles fossem bem tratados ali.

Ele pegou Ric Donato olhando para ele curiosamente e imaginou o que se passava por sua cabeça. Não o con siderava perigoso? Não era uma ameaça? Possivelmen te uma boa companhia? O que ele via?

Johnny tentava se encarar objetivamente: um bom rapaz que deveria ficar na linha de frente de um time de futebol americano, cabelos castanhos com mechas que invariavelmente caíam sobre sua testa, devido a um to pete, olhos que misturavam verde e castanho e uma pi tada de bom humor cultivado assiduamente, uma boca cheia de dentes brancos que certamente ajudavam seu sorriso a ser contagiante.

Mesmo assim, ele não era páreo para Ric Donato no quesito beleza. As mulheres provavelmente caíam por ele. O que foi a razão para ele se encrencar, roubando um Porsche para se exibir para uma gata rica. Johnny ainda não tivera tempo para as garotas. Só queria tocar sua própria música, entrar em uma banda, viajar.

O avião parou.

O policial mandou que eles pegassem suas bolsas. Alguns minutos depois, ele os conduzia para um tipo de vida bem diferente do que conheciam.

A apresentação inicial foi ameaçadora, causando um mal-estar em Johnny.

— Aqui estão seus rapazes, Sr. Maguire. Diretamen te das ruas da cidade para serem colocados em forma.

O senhor grande — ele era realmente grande — olhou duramente para o policial.

— Não é assim que fazemos as coisas aqui. — As pa lavras foram ditas com suavidade, mas carregavam uma autoridade que desprezava qualquer necessidade de abuso físico.

Ele balançou a cabeça para eles, oferecendo um certo respeito.

— Sou Patrick Maguire. Bem-vindos a Gundamurra. Na linguagem aborígine, isso quer dizer "Bom dia". Espero que todos vocês sintam que o dia em que pisa ram aqui tenha sido um bom dia.

O mal-estar de Johnny passou. Estava tudo bem. O pequeno discurso de boas-vindas de Patrick Maguire ti nha um bom tom, não havia intenção de punição. Entre tanto, Johnny olhou com forte precaução enquanto o ho mem se aproximava de Mitch, o primeiro da fila.

— E você é... — A mão enorme se estendeu, pare cendo um triturador de ossos.

— Mitch Tyler — veio a resposta levemente belige rante. Mitch estendeu a mão também, como se aceitasse o desafio.

— Muito prazer, Mitch.

Um aperto de mãos comum, nenhuma tentativa de dominação.

O sorriso de Johnny era feito para desarmar, mas na quele momento demonstrava alívio, e ele rapidamente ofereceu sua mão, para cumprimentar.

— Johnny Ellis. Muito prazer, Sr. Maguire. Patrick retribuiu com um olhar que fez com que Johnny se sentisse medido de forma diferente do que es tava acostumado. Ele sentiu uma contração no estôma go, enquanto o aperto de mãos parecia ocorrer sob sua pele, desnudando tudo que escondia.

Seu sorriso determinadamente fixo evocou apenas uma ponta de contentamento nos olhos cinza de Patrick, confundindo Johnny, quando Patrick finalmente soltou sua mão e passou para Ric, que se apresentou mais fria mente.

— Pronto para partir?

— Sim. Estou pronto. — Havia agressão na resposta.

Pronto para tomar todo o maldito mundo, se fosse ne cessário, interpretou Johnny, que também imaginou se Patrick Maguire estava em busca daquele tipo de espíri to. Será que ele falhara em algum teste por ter sido tão extrovertido?

Não tinha importância.

Tudo o que tinha a fazer era andar na linha por seis meses. Podia não ser brigão como Ric e Mitch, mas sa bia como sobreviver, e não gostava de se meter em con fusões. O estilo de Johnny era outro; gostava de se aco modar com as situações, de se ajustar...

Enquanto Patrick Maguire se afastava e observava os três, recebendo os novos recrutas para a punição no de serto, balançava a cabeça, como se aprovasse cada um deles. O estômago de Johnny relaxou, sentindo boas vibrações vindas do homem. De alguma forma, passara no teste, fosse o que fosse. Foi aceito.

Então Gundamurra não devia ser um lugar tão ruim assim. O homem dissera que significava bom dia. John ny decidiu que poderia superar muitos bons dias. Sem preocupações. Sem estresse. Sem se preocupar com al gum tipo de situação que o ajudaria a projetá-lo no mun do da música. Podia fazer com que tudo isso esperasse seis meses, que as coisas se acomodassem e ele aprovei tasse os espaços abertos.

Sim... estava pronto para isso.

Provavelmente mais do que Ric e Mitch.

Apesar de esperar que os três pudessem estabelecer e manter relações de amizade enquanto estivessem ali.

Estava além da imaginação de Johnny Ellis que a amizade duraria para o resto de suas vidas, passando por tudo que fosse importante para eles... estaria ali para cada um deles quando precisassem, compreendendo de onde vinham e por quê.

O laço de Gundamurra estava prestes a ser formado.

E o coração disso era Patrick Maguire, o homem que se tornou o pai que eles nunca tiveram, o homem que ouviu as pessoas que eles eram, que compreendeu suas forças individuais, que os orientou a escolher caminhos que os levariam a futuros bem-sucedidos, que os enco rajou a voar somente até onde poderiam... e sempre, sempre, os recebia de portas abertas em casa.

**CAPITULO UM**

_Vinte e dois anos depois..._

Johnny Ellis cavalgava na cidade de velho oeste construída para o filme. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era manter o perfil de honestidade para dar vida ao persona gem que interpretava: um caubói em missão.

Um sorriso interno se contraía nos cantos de sua boca, Chegara ao topo no cenário de filmes e música _country, _ganhando discos de platina pela venda de seus álbuns. Mas aquele era o primeiro filme de Johnny, e ele estava se divertindo ao fazer algo que superava até mes mo os seus sonhos mais ousados.

Como aprendeu a montar em Gundamurra, era natu ral em cima de um cavalo. E o fato de ser alto e grande — não havia muitos atores de cinema com seu porte — também ajudou. Claro, ele também tinha um nome que renderia boa bilheteria. Fosse como fosse... estava ali fazendo aquilo e certamente se via seguindo os passos de John Wayne.**1**

Mitch e Ric também riram disso.

Mas agora devia manter-se muito sério. Era hora de desmontar, entrar no bar e agir como um caubói. Aquela era a última tomada do dia, e Johnny não queria estragar tudo. Era um ator profissional, acostumado com os pal cos, e fazer isso da forma certa era sua segunda natureza.

Ele não errou nada. As portas do bar balançavam atrás dele, quando o diretor gritou "Corta!". Johnny permitiu-se sorrir, confiante de que não seria necessário refazer a cena. O sorriso ficou ainda mais largo quando ele avistou Ric Donato escondido por trás das câmeras.

Seu velho amigo conseguiu tempo para vir!

Johnny convidara Ric para os _sets _de filmagem, quando ele ligou para dizer que estava em Los Angeles a trabalho, visitando uma de suas filiais das agências de fotografia que tinha em todo o mundo. Era uma pena que Lara e as crianças não estivessem com ele. A esposa de Ric era uma jovem adorável, e seus três filhos tinham o poder de derreter o coração de Johnny.

— Que ótimo vê-lo, Ric! — Ele cumprimentou o an tigo amigo com grande prazer. — Quer se apresentado às pessoas?

— Não.

A resposta rápida e sóbria surpreendeu Johnny. Ele rapidamente se recompôs, vendo que Ric não parecia muito bem. Nenhuma luz de felicidade em seus olhos negros geralmente radiantes. Eles estavam sombrios, apagados.

— Podemos ir até o seu _trailer, _Johnny? Podemos ter um pouco de privacidade?

— Claro.

Ele mostrou o caminho e eles caminharam lado a lado, sem se tocarem. Em outros tempos, Johnny teria passado o braço sobre os ombros de Ric, abraçando seu amigo e feliz por sua companhia. Mas aquilo não pare cia correto agora, não com Ric tão fechado e tenso. O estômago de Johnny começou a queimar. Isso sempre acontecia quando ele previa algo ruim.

Ele não conseguiu esperar até que chegassem no _trailer._

— O que houve, Ric? Me fala! - ele pediu. Ric soltou o ar com força.

— Mitch me ligou — ele falou, diretamente. — Me gan ligou para ele.

— Megan Maguire?

Uma imagem vivida da filha mais nova de Patrick Maguire passou pela cabeça de Johnny: um punhado de cachos ruivos, rosto sardento, olhos cinza como as nu vens mais tempestuosas, sempre projetando uma forte independência, recusando qualquer oferecimento de ajuda no trabalho no rancho, provando para ele que se ria capaz de dirigir Gundamurra tão bem quanto seu pai.

O que provavelmente seria verdade. Ela trabalhava para isso, não queria fazer nada mais de sua vida. John ny nunca criticou essa escolha. Na realidade, admirava o fato de ela ser muito capaz de trabalhar daquela forma. O que não compreendia era por que ela não podia des frutar de sua companhia quando ele os visitava, não era tão receptiva quanto seu pai. Ela invariavelmente se es quivava dele o quanto podia, e quando não podia, sempre criticava a escolha que ele fizera para sua carreira.

Mas ela gostava de ouvi-lo tocar violão quando era criança, acompanhando todas as letras das canções. Ele não entendia por que ela crescera e se transformara em uma mulher tão dura, mas não deixaria que suas atitudes o afastassem de Gundamurra. Patrick era como um pai para ele. O melhor pai que podia ter.

— Patrick... — Ele sentiu uma pontada. — Algo aconteceu com Patrick.

Ric respirou fundo novamente e...

— Ele morreu, Johnny.

Johnny ficou chocado. Ele parou de caminhar. Ba lançou a cabeça, se recusando a acreditar.

— Não... Não...

— Há duas noites — falou Ric, em um tom que tor nava o fato inequívoco, e prosseguiu, despejando a ver dade intolerável: — Ele morreu dormindo. Seu coração parou de bater. Ninguém ficou sabendo até o dia ama nhecer. Megan o encontrou. Não havia nada a fazer, Johnny. Ele tinha partido.

Partido...

Deixando um imenso vazio... um abismo sem fim, no qual Johnny continuava caindo. Ele mal notou que Ric estava segurando seu cotovelo, conduzindo-o. Seus pés se moviam automaticamente. Ele não via nada. Só quando Ric colocou um copo de uísque em sua mão ele notou que estava sentado no sofá do _trailer._

— Foi um tremendo golpe. Para todos nós, Johnny. Ele balançou a cabeça. Não podia falar. Forçou-se a tomar um gole de uísque.

— Reservei vôos para a Austrália para nós dois. Acho que você terá que negociar isso com seu pessoal aqui. Pode significar um atraso na programação, caso eles não consigam prosseguir sem sua presença.

O filme... tão sem sentido agora.

Ele se consumia pela forte dor da perda. Ric tinha Lara e as crianças. Mitch tinha Kathryn com um bebê a caminho. Eles fizeram seus lares. Para Johnny, Gundamurra e Patrick eram seu lar, e como Patrick partiu... era como se a base de sua vida tivesse sido arrancada.

Não havia mais razão para voltar.

Megan não gostaria de sua presença lá.

Mas tinha que voltar dessa vez... dizer adeus ao ho mem que sempre o tratou como um filho, mesmo sem terem relações de sangue. Megan não podia se opor a isso. Ric e Mitch estariam lá com ele. Os três, se lem brando do que Patrick lhes propiciou... o grande cora ção do homem...

Por que parou?

Ele olhou para Ric, demonstrando sua profunda an gústia ao falar.

— Ele tinha apenas setenta e poucos anos.

— Setenta e quatro — veio a calma confirmação.

— Era tão forte. Devia ter vivido até os cem, pelo menos.

— É o que todos pensávamos Johnny.

— Só faz três meses desde o Natal. Ele parecia bem. O mesmo de sempre.

Ric balançou a cabeça.

— Não havia sinais de aviso. Talvez o estresse da seca, tendo que matar tantas ovelhas, dispensar pessoal...

— Ofereci ajuda. O que fosse necessário para ajudá-los a superar a seca. Você sabe, tenho dinheiro para queimar, Ric.

Ric sorriu ironicamente.

— Eu fiz a mesma oferta. E muito provavelmente, Mitch também.

— Ele nos ajudou, droga! Por que não podia deixar que o ajudássemos? — Johnny cerrou a mão. — Aposto que foi Megan que não aceitou a oferta. Muito orgulho sa. E Patrick não a contrariaria.

— Não culpe Megan, Johnny. Ela já tem muita coisa para cuidar, sem precisar da carga da culpa pela morte do pai. Se fosse você, lidaria com ela gentilmente. Mui to gentilmente. Era assim que Patrick gostaria.

— Sim, eu sei... — Ele abriu a mão, fazendo um ges to de impotência. — Vou sentir saudade dele.

Ric balançou a cabeça, olhou para longe, mas Johnny captou o brilho molhado em seus olhos negros. Ele se lem brou de que Patrick foi como um pai para os três, e não somente para ele. Ric estava triste também. E Mitch...

Mitch provavelmente já estava em Gundamurra, ofe recendo todo o apoio necessário, tornando a parte buro crática o mais fácil possível. Advogado renomado, ele faria isso pelas filhas de Patrick. Não havia apenas Me gan, mas também Jessie e Emily. Todas estavam em choque. Ric estava certo. Patrick esperaria que _seus me ninos _lidassem gentilmente com elas.

— Não sabemos por que ele morreu — falou Ric bruscamente. — Talvez fosse apenas... a hora de partir. Não há razão para brigar contra isso, Johnny. Temos que nos movimentar para pegar o avião para casa. Você está bem para tomar as providências antes de partir?

Ele bebeu um pouco mais de uísque. Ajudava a afas tar as lágrimas que surgiam por trás de seus olhos.

— Estou pronto para ir — declarou rapidamente, se le vantando. — Deixe-me apenas fazer algumas ligações.

Muitas horas se passaram até Ric e Johnny finalmen te entrarem no avião rumo a Sidney.

Uma pergunta remoia a cabeça de Johnny.

— Por que Mitch não ligou direto para mim, Ric? Você não precisaria ter vindo me buscar.

— Pensamos que seria melhor assim... se eu e você viajássemos juntos.

— Bem, estou contente por ter sua companhia, mas podíamos ter nos encontrado aqui para pegarmos este vôo.

Ric inclinou-se na direção dele com um olhar estranho.

— Você podia não cooperar com o plano. Você tem mania de fazer as coisas do seu jeito. Assim era mais fá cil garantir que eu fosse com você.

Johnny franziu o cenho.

— Vocês pensaram que eu precisaria de suporte?

— Não. É apenas uma questão de fazer as coisas no tempo certo. Tem mais, Johnny. Mitch não queria des pejar tudo isso em cima de você por telefone. Ele me passou a incumbência, com o aviso de deixá-lo absorver o choque da morte de Patrick primeiro.

Ele sentiu novamente o estômago revirar.

— Então pode despejar o que _tem mais. _Estou senta do e preso. O que mais devo absorver?

Ric olhou para ele e decidiu que estava pronto.

— O testamento de Patrick. Mitch o abriu.

— Bem, isso não pode ser ruim. — Alívio repentino. — Patrick sempre foi justo.

— Prepare-se para outro choque, Johnny. Existe uma imensa hipoteca em Gundamurra e você está prestes a herdar metade dela.

— O quê? — Ele ficou tão incrédulo que se sentiu fora do ar.

— Não chega à metade. Você ganha 49 por cento de Gundamurra e Megan ganha 51, sendo que ela fica na administração, como sempre esperou. Mas ela não espe rava dividir a herança com você. O normal seria uma di visão igual entre as irmãs.

Sócio de Gundamurra com Megan?

— Mitch pensou que você devia se preparar... pensar sobre isso antes de chegarmos a Gundamurra — conti nuou Ric.

A cabeça de Johnny dava reviravoltas. O que isso significava?

Por que Patrick preteriria as duas outras filhas? Por que fazer dele o sócio, em vez de Mitch ou Ric? Ele sentiu um imenso pânico em seu corpo. Johnny agarrou o braço do amigo.

— Eu não pedi isso, Ric. Juro que não sabia disso.

— Eu não pensei que tivesse pedido, Johnny — Ric garantiu. — Não tenho dúvidas de que este plano é do Patrick.

— Mas por que eu? Não está certo... — Ele estava sem palavras. — Ele... Ele explicou a Mitch, quando es creveu o testamento?

Ric balançou a cabeça.

— Mitch não estava no momento em que ele escre veu o testamento. Patrick fez isso sozinho e enviou-o selado há dois meses.

— Dois meses... — Johnny balançou a cabeça, des norteado. — Ele deve ter pensado sobre isso depois do Natal.

— Talvez soubesse que não teria muito tempo de vida.

— Droga! Por que não nos contou? Estávamos todos em Gundamurra no Natal.

— Se Patrick pensava que aquele era seu último Na tal, não desejaria estragá-lo.

— Mas... — Johnny levantou as mãos, frustrado.

— Quer saber o que Mitch pensa?

Ele fez um gesto para Ric prosseguir, imaginando o que teria motivado um passo tão importante.

— Patrick escolheu você para salvar Gundamurra. É muito pouco provável que Megan possa fazer isso sozi nha. Do jeito que as coisas vão com a seca, ela não será capaz de saldar a hipoteca. E você sempre foi a pessoa que considerava Gundamurra como sua casa. Não eu. Não Mitch. Você.

Johnny franziu o cenho.

— Mitch tinha uma casa com sua mãe e irmã, mas pensei que você... — Ele procurou os olhos de Ric.

Um olhar muito direto acompanhou a resposta.

— Você precisava mais disso do que eu, Johnny. E você não pode negar que isso toca algo em sua alma. É o que demonstra em suas músicas.

Necessidade... sim. Havia tanto _glamour _e superficialidade na carreira que escolheu, tanta coisa a ser feita para estabelecer-se como um sucesso, que era Gunda murra que o mantinha com os pés no chão, e voltar para lá sempre colocava o mundo de volta no eixo para ele, dando a noção do que era real e do que não era.

— Não será a mesma coisa sem Patrick. — Ele sentiu o coração apertar forte. — _Ele _era a alma de Gundamurra.

— Você está esquecendo Megan. _Megan._

Ele se assustou ao pensar nela naquele momento. Já podia ver aqueles olhos cinza esbravejando por ele ter ganhado metade da _propriedade dela, _desejando que ele nunca mais pisasse em Gundamurra, que a deixasse so zinha.

— Patrick esqueceu as outras filhas, Jessie e Emily — ele falou, desviando o pensamento da filha que se tornou um aborrecimento em sua vida.

— As duas fizeram suas vidas longe de Gundamurra e Patrick financiou suas ambições — Ric lembrou. — Acho que sentirão que já receberam suas partes. Jessie se formou em medicina e tem a clínica que queria em Alice Springs. Emily tem sua empresa de helicópteros em Cairns. Elas não podem estar alheias a isso.

Era verdade, Johnny reconhecia em silêncio, mas a casa da família era a casa da família. Deixá-las de fora e colocá-lo dentro da herança era um tremendo senso de injustiça. Ele não podia deixar de se sentir desconfortá vel com essa herança, por várias razões. Por outro lado, _Patrick o queria lá, _e era impossível desconsiderar uma decisão que não foi tomada de forma leviana.

— Está nas suas mãos e nas de Megan revitalizar Gundamurra, Johnny — garantiu a ele. — Patrick tinha razão. — Ele suspirou e acrescentou suavemente: — Ele sempre tinha razão.

Era um alívio ver que Ric pensava assim.

Mitch também, aparentemente.

Mas Megan não aceitaria isso de forma alguma.

Jessie e Emily podiam não aceitar também, apesar de Ric estar certo. Os interesses delas estavam em outros locais, e Patrick investira fundo nas carreiras delas. Além disso, as duas eram casadas com homens com os mesmos interesses.

Somente Megan era solteira.

Não era de se surpreender, pensou Johnny, pois ela era bem feminista. Ele desejava que ela tivesse perma necido a irmãzinha doce que ele sempre achou tão enga jada. Aquela pequena Megan nunca se importou quando ele a ajudava ou ia para Gundamurra.

O avião estava prestes a decolar. Johnny se reclinou no assento, fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar. Quatorze horas até Sidney. E pegariam o avião para Gundamurra, a noroeste de New South Wales... o deserto.

Ele sentiu a tração em sua mente... a terra vazia, vas ta, aberta, o céu azul e seco. Tudo aquilo tinha um ritmo próprio, um ritmo que sempre foi bom. A única nota fora de compasso era Megan no meio disso, esperando por ele, furiosamente frustrada porque teria que dividir Gundamurra com _ele._

Patrick estava certo?

Quanto à parte financeira, sim. Johnny podia investir milhões em Gundamurra sem nenhuma perda pessoal. A hipoteca seria liquidada com uma simples transferên cia de dinheiro. Alem de todo o investimento, Megan te ria que fazer o rancho prosperar novamente. Mas ela certamente não o aceitaria em sua vida ali. Nos últimos anos, seus olhos o consideravam um intruso, o deseja vam fora dali.

_Mas estou dentro, _pensou Johnny, com uma forte de terminação a manter o que Patrick deixara para ele, in dependentemente da reação de Megan. Ele era sócio. Isso dava a ele o direito de ir para Gundamurra sempre que quisesse, e Megan teria que aceitar sua ajuda. Tal vez, com o tempo, ele pudesse desfazer o preconceito que ela tinha com relação a ele.

O forte peso ficou mais ameno quando ele conseguiu estabelecer um objetivo. O deserto era primitivo — ho mem contra natureza —, um desafio constante que tinha que ser vencido somente para sobreviver, imagine para prosperar.

Acima de tudo, Johnny era um sobrevivente.

Ele queria esse desafio. Talvez precisasse dele. En tão, viesse o que viesse, ele fincaria pé em Gundamurra. Patrick confiou isso a ele.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Megan terminou de fazer as rondas matinais, verifican do se suas ordens de trabalho estavam sendo seguidas, se havia problemas, conversando com as famílias que ainda moravam no rancho, garantindo a elas que nada mudaria. Era para prosseguirem como de costume.

Ela devia ter se sentido aliviada por ter notado uma melhora no humor sombrio que acometeu as pessoas nos últimos dias, mas a razão para isso era muito irritan te. _Johnny tinha chegado. _Não importava se Ric Donato e Mitch Tyler tivessem vindo também. Era Johnny que fazia com que todos sorrissem. Só de pensar nele era o bastante para isso.

Charme...

Era tão natural para ele quanto respirar.

E isso sempre fazia com que ela se lembrasse o quan to era tola e ingênua por pensar que podia ser algo mais. Não havia diferença. Ele fazia isso com todas as pes soas. Era sua marca registrada no mundo pop, onde era uma grande estrela, uma fera do entretenimento. Não significava nada. Absolutamente nada.

Depois de finalmente reconhecer isso, ela tentou es conder sua dor e seguir adiante. Teria ajudado se ele ti vesse saído definitivamente de sua vida. Saísse de vista, saísse de sua mente. Mas ele continuava voltando, fa zendo com que ela se sentisse mal, pois era muita estu pidez continuar sentindo atração por ele. Seus interesses estavam em outro local, eram relacionados ao brilho de seu sucesso no exterior. As vidas deles não se mistura vam. E nunca se misturariam.

Por que seu pai não enxergou isso?

Porquê?

Será que pensou apenas no dinheiro necessário, ao escolher uma pessoa que provavelmente poderia gastar alguns milhões de dólares sem sequer perceber?

O dinheiro tinha tão pouco significado quanto o charme.

Megan estava firmemente determinada a aceitar ape nas o que fosse absolutamente necessário para manter a operação de Gundamurra. Não havia como evitar um confronto com Johnny Ellis depois do que foi feito. Ele estava ali agora, chegou no dia anterior com Ric.

Sem dúvidas, Mitch contara sobre o testamento. Mas mesmo sem essa questão urgente, ele não se afastaria, não do funeral de seu pai. Ela apenas esperava que essa nova carreira no cinema o contentasse a ponto de ele ser um sócio ausente de Gundamurra. Afinal de contas, seu pai morrera. Não havia mais _aconselhamentos _disponí veis de Patrick Maguire.

Enquanto ela caminhava de volta para a sede do ran cho, lágrimas embaçaram seus olhos. Não queria sentir-se traída pelo que seu pai fizera, mas a dor de sua perda era muito mais dura de suportar, pois ele a deixou na in tolerável posição de ter que aceitar Johnny Ellis como sócio de Gundamurra.

Seu choque diante dos termos do testamento foi se guido de uma forte revolta, uma violenta necessidade de lutar contra isso. Ela discutiu muito com as irmãs, mas a recusa terminante de Emily e Jessie de ir contra a deci são do pai a deixou sem apoio em uma ação legal para reverter a situação.

Em desespero, ela mencionou o problema a Mitch Tyler, mostrando a ele que Johnny pode ter influencia do o pai dela injustamente. Afinal de contas, ela argu mentou amargamente, não era à toa que era conhecido como Johnny _Charme._

Os olhos azuis penetrantes de Mitch a interromperam antes mesmo de ela sugerir isso, e suas palavras a enver gonharam:

— Isso é digno de seu pai, Megan? Ele esperou por uma resposta.

Quando ela manteve um silêncio obstinado, se contorcendo por dentro diante da crítica pertinente de seu ponto de vista, Mitch declarou calmamente:

— Se sua intenção é desonrar o testamento dele, pro curou a pessoa errada. Estou aqui em nome de Patrick, para ajudar a facilitar o que _ele _queria. É o mínimo que devo a ele por tudo o que fez por mim.

A nobre integridade dele a estimulou a recuar um pouco, procurar alguma fraqueza nele, fazer com que ele sentisse empatia por seus sentimentos.

— Por que Johnny? Meu pai também aceitou você aqui. E Ric. Vocês três viveram essa vida. Você não se sente diminuído por ele ter preterido você por um... um _popstar!_

Não teria sido tão... difícil... compartilhar a proprie dade com seus outros _meninos. _E não havia como negar que precisava de ajuda na atual circunstância. Ric lidaria delicadamente com os problemas, se importando com os sentimentos dela. Mitch lidaria com as necessi dades que ela tivesse na cidade com eficiência e absolu ta integridade. Mas Johnny Ellis... cuja vida se resumia a tocar para um público que o amava? Mitch curvou as sobrancelhas negras.

— Você não entende a escolha de seu pai?

— Você entende? — ela desafiou.

— Sim. E Ric também. Acho que você deve conver sar com Johnny antes de tomar uma medida hostil, Me gan. Você pode não apreciar as origens dele, mas...

— Sei quem ele é agora — ela interrompeu.

— Você simplesmente criou um rótulo no rapaz que sei que é muito superficial, Megan. Johnny ainda não atingiu a totalidade da pessoa que ele é. Acho que... — Ele fez uma pausa, e seu tom de gravidade foi substituí do por um brilho de ironia extravagante. — Patrick a en sinou a jogar xadrez?

— Sim. Jogávamos algumas vezes.

— Ele sempre favorecia o ataque de um cavalo.

— O que isso tem a ver com todo o resto?

— Era uma estratégia, Megan. Seu pai pensava em suas estratégias com muito cuidado. Não desvalorize o que ele pensou ao fazer este testamento, quando for con versar com Johnny. Lembre-se de que Gundamurra era a vida de Patrick, bem como a sua, e ele sabia comparti lhar isso.

A força dessas palavras ainda doía. Ela não era me díocre. Não tinha ciúmes do orgulho que o pai sentia pe los três rapazes aos quais ajudou. Nem da afeição que sentia por eles.

Apenas não queria Johnny Ellis constantemente em sua vida. Desejava que ele tivesse se casado com uma das lindas mulheres com as quais andava em seu mundo de estrelato, assim não estaria livre para cair no mundo dela quando bem entendesse.

Pelo menos teria que voltar para o filme de caubói depois do funeral. Esperava que ele cavalgasse na dire ção do pôr-do-sol. Em qualquer lugar, menos ali! Ela não teria má vontade quanto à realização que ele ainda procurava, desde que ficasse longe e a deixasse livre para tocar Gundamurra.

Talvez fosse possível convencê-lo a fazer simples mente isso.

Com esse objetivo em mente, Megan seguiu para a cozinha. Se Johnny não estivesse mais dormindo depois de sua longa viagem, estaria ali, sendo alimentado por Evelyn, que o paparicava com uma adoração revoltante.

A governanta vivia com a família Maguire desde pe quena. Nasceu no rancho e foi treinada pela mãe de Me gan a administrar as rotinas da casa, assim como ela mesma fazia antes de o câncer tirar sua vida. Todos amavam e respeitavam Evelyn, mas sua atitude com Johnny Ellis irritava muito Megan.

Sem dúvida estaria cozinhando suas comidas predi letas, independentemente da atual restrição orçamentá ria. Megan tentou não ser muito crítica, quando abriu a porta... e interrompeu de forma constrangedora. A con fiável governanta estava chorando nos ombros de John ny Ellis, que roçava sua bochecha no topo da cabeça de Evelyn ao abraçá-la com um braço musculoso e acarinhar suas costas com a outra mão.

Ficou claro que a aflição que Evelyn segurou nos últi mos dias veio à tona e Johnny a confortava, dando a ela o que precisava: compreensão e um ombro para chorar.

_O que preciso também._

Megan sentiu uma forte solidão em seu coração. Ric e Mitch tinham suas esposas. Depois que seu pai se foi, ela não tinha mais quem a abraçasse. E a visão de John ny Ellis abraçando Evelyn tornou as coisas piores.

Não era justo ele parecer uma rocha forte e firme em que pudesse se apoiar. A vida dele era toda cercada por _imagem, _Megan falou a si mesma. Ela fincou o olhar nas botas de montaria dele. Ainda representava o papel de caubói. Depois, notou como sua calça jeans estava aperta do em suas coxas fortes, mostrando o quanto era rígido.

Sem dúvida, suas tietes desmaiavam diante de sua se xualidade masculina, imaginando que suas partes ínti mas fossem o máximo em virilidade. Megan pensou que muitas mulheres não precisavam imaginar, pois já o co nheciam intimamente. Será que tinha uma por noite? Duas ou três por dia?

Devia ser fácil para ele, um mero estalar de dedos. Seu _status _de estrela garantia fãs em qualquer lugar. Mas era inegável que sua aparência máscula também contava: um físico impressionante, um rosto masculino muito acentuado por um contorno quadrado, um nariz forte, quase triangular com suas narinas fulgorosas, olhos verdes perversamente tremeluzentes que eram admiravelmente complementados por uma pela morena e cabelos castanho-claros e, evidentemente, os fartos den tes brancos que brilhavam e conquistavam sorrisos em todos os lugares, sem contar com a voz que valia milhões de dólares.

Que de repente falou:

— Acho que dessa vez eu que vou fazer um chá para você, Evelyn.

Com uma pequena risada, Evelyn levantou a cabeça.

— Não... não... Obrigada por me deixar desabafar mi nhas tristezas, mas não venha me tirar os meus prazeres.

Megan não tinha tido presença de espírito o bastante para se retirar enquanto os dois estavam abraçados, e Johnny a viu perto da porta. O estômago dela queimou quando os olhos deles se encontraram, e ela sentiu a simpatia que ele transmitiu a Evelyn se estender a ela. Não queria isso dele. Não queria nada _dele. _E que se dane se ela chorou em seus ombros.

— Megan... entre — ele convidou, assumindo o con trole!

_Não de mim! Nunca!, _Megan pensou, irritada.

— Evelyn estava me falando sobre seu pai... de como ele agarrava a foto de sua mãe que ficava na mesa-de-cabeceira quando você o encontrou. Acho...

— Sim. — Ela o interrompeu, sentindo lágrimas nos olhos novamente. — Espero que ele esteja com a minha mãe agora. Ele sentia muita falta dela. — Lutando para não cair em prantos, ela acrescentou: — Será que um dia você vai conhecer este tipo de amor, Johnny?

Ele esticou o rosto como se ela tivesse dado um tapa nele.

Evelyn engasgou, chocada.

Totalmente ciente de que a observação pessoal esca puliu de seus pensamentos anteriores e que era totalmente indesculpável, Megan quase mordeu a língua em desgosto. Tinha que lidar com aquele homem. E isso se ria mais bem-feito se ela mantivesse uma distância _im pessoal _dele.

— Acho que encontrar um amor como esse é muito raro nos dias de hoje — respondeu Johnny, medindo o tom de suas palavras.

— Especialmente no seu mundo — ela deixou escapar.

— Srta. Megan...

A reprovação de Evelyn foi apagada em um suspiro pesado.

Megan rangeu os dentes, se recusando a recuar em suas crenças. Ela queria distância do homem que prova velmente dormia com milhares de mulheres sem se comprometer seriamente com nenhuma delas. As pala vras dela claramente o irritaram, e ela sentiu imensa sa tisfação na forma com que os olhos dele brilhavam em sua direção. Agora não havia simpatia.

— Raro no seu mundo também, Megan — ele retru cou, usando a voz como um chicote de seda. — A me nos que você tenha encontrado o homem de seus sonhos desde o Natal.

— Muito ocupada — ela respondeu.

— O que me faz lembrar...

— Precisamos conversar — ela falou, antes de ele as sumir a responsa-bilidade pela reunião _de negócios _de les. — Quando você terminar o café da manhã, talvez possa vir ao escritório.

— Como for melhor para você — ele respondeu.

— Assim está bom.

Ela fechou a porta rapidamente e saiu caminhando, desprendendo uma energia turbulenta quando passou pela varanda da imensa casa: uma varanda que abrigava e dava boas-vindas aos que vinham do sol, que também podia ser impiedoso no deserto australiano.

Ela não dava boas-vindas a Johnny Ellis.

Não podia.

Ao chegar no topo da escada, ela virou, observando todas as construções que faziam com que Gundamurra parecesse uma pequena cidade vista do ar. Os grandes paióis de manutenção e tosquia, os cercados de carnei ros premiados ao lado do laboratório, as casas para fun cionários fixos, os galpões dos caubóis, o alojamento do cozinheiro, a loja de suprimentos, a escola.

Ela tinha 28 anos, e aquela era sua vida. A vida que escolhera. A vida que amava.

Ela não _precisava _de um homem.

Certamente não de um homem que exalava charme.

O que precisava era que aquela área toda voltasse a ser um oásis verde novamente. Até mesmo a folhagem das pimenteiras estava marrom, coberta por poeira. Toda a terra do horizonte era marrom e, acima dela, o céu era uma imensidão azul, sem nuvens, sem chances de chuva.

Se ao menos as Grandes Chuvas tivessem ocorrido esse ano, quebrando a seca, seu pai não teria escrito aquele testamento, tornando Johnny Ellis um acessório permanente em sua vida. A questão agora era... como ela tiraria ele disso? Ou pelo menos, como minimizaria sua presença?

Ele não pertencia àquele lugar.

Com este pensamento sólido em sua cabeça, Megan se dirigiu ao escritório de seu pai.

Ao chegar lá, se viu diante do tabuleiro de xadrez, perto da janela, se lembrando do que Mitch falou sobre seu pai pensar muito cuidadosamente em suas estraté gias. As peças pretas e brancas estavam prontas para jo gar, o que quer dizer que seu último jogo com Mitch — realizado por e-mail — tinha sido concluído.

Fim do jogo, ela pensou, e com uma forte tristeza, derrubou o rei preto. Ela olhou para o cavalo branco, se queixando e pensando por que seu pai teria escolhido Johnny Ellis como o homem adequado para o resgate. Depois desistiu de tentar imaginar e se sentou na grande cadeira de couro atrás da mesa.

Era uma cadeira grande, feita para um grande ho mem. Fisicamente, jamais serviria para ela, mas pelo menos seu pai concedeu a ela o direito de sentar-se na quele lugar, e não havia chances de ela deixar Johnny Ellis ocupá-lo enquanto conversavam.

Ele tinha dez anos a mais do que ela, mas isso não lhe dava autoridade sobre ela ou o que fosse decidido na quele escritório. Era ela quem possuía 51 por cento de Gundamurra... ela quem tinha a mão de ferro...e todos os milhões que ele ganhou _como popstar _não mudariam isso!

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

_Lidar gentilmente com ela..._

O conselho de Ric ecoava na cabeça de Johnny en quanto ele se aproximava do escritório de Patrick, mas a atitude de Megan com relação a ele tornava tudo isso muito difícil. Na noite anterior, ela o tratou com uma fria educação e o menor contato possível. Esta manhã, rejeitou sua simpatia e, na realidade, transformou-a em mais um escárnio contra ele, sem sequer se importar por Evelyn estar ouvindo também.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele não devia ter se permitido re trucar. Especialmente sobre a falta de um amor especial na vida dela. Aquilo foi golpe baixo, principalmente porque ele acabara de perder o pai. Johnny se repreen deu pela falta de controle e sensibilidade. Deveria agir melhor na reunião, sem deixar Megan à flor da pele. Era mais velho, tinha mais habilidade com as pessoas. Esta va em suas mãos... _lidar com ela gentilmente._

Pelo menos não precisava se importar com os senti mentos de Jessie e Emily. As duas irmãs mais velhas de ram as boas-vindas a ele na noite anterior, esclarecendo que sua única preocupação era o futuro de Megan em Gundamurra. A situação do rancho era grave. Como Pa trick, elas contavam com ele para garantir que ali have ria um futuro para ela. E ele faria isso.

Mesmo contra Megan, ele faria isso.

Por isso esperava que ela fosse razoável.

Ele parou em frente à porta do escritório, respirou fundo calmamente, bateu levemente na porta para anun ciar sua chegada e, em seguida, entrou com a intenção de ser o mais diplomático possível.

Mas ele não estava preparado para a cena que Megan criou, e seu senso de lucidez foi instantaneamente sur preendido. Ela estava sentada na cadeira de Patrick, to mando seu lugar antes mesmo de ele ter sido enterrado. Era tão cedo. Era tão...

Johnny pensou, se conscientizando sobre a mulher com a qual teria que lidar.

O desafio em seus olhos podia significar suas inten ções ao tomar a cadeira do pai: uma intenção do poder que ela podia precisar nessa situação. E sentada ali, com a mesa entre os dois, uma distância decisiva possivel mente sugeria que ela se sentia vulnerável ao ter que li dar com ele.

Esses eram os pensamentos mais gentis que Johnny podia ter.

— Megan — ele falou calmamente, balançando a ca beça para que ela conduzisse a reunião.

— Foi bom você ter vindo, Johnny...

O que foi um cumprimento gentil, até ela acrescentar:

— ...já que estava no meio das gravações do seu pri meiro filme.

Os pensamentos gentis foram por água abaixo. Ele olhou para ela furiosamente, sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo retesar com a agressão contida nessa depreciação de seus sentimentos pelo pai dela. Patrick foi a pessoa mais importante de sua vida e Megan sabia o quanto a relação dos dois significava para ele.

Ele não falou nada, mas a força de sua raiva obvia mente a atingiu. Ela sentiu uma onda de calor no pesco ço e nas bochechas, iluminando as sardas que tinha per to do nariz. Só que Johnny não estava pensando o quan to elas eram _fofas _agora. Estava pensando _pequeno. _Não havia chances de ela ser boa o bastante para substituir seu pai, de jeito nenhum.

Ela gesticulou para as cadeiras da mesa de xadrez, olhando para ele.

— Por favor, sente-se. — As palavras eram secas, como se ela as puxasse de uma garganta apertada.

Satisfeito por ter feito com que ela se envergonhasse um pouco, Johnny se dirigiu à mesa de xadrez para mo ver a cadeira de Mitch — e não a de Patrick — para uma posição frente a frente com Megan. Então, o rei preto caído chamou sua atenção. O que era aquilo? O rei esta va morto... vida longa à rainha?

Johnny se recompôs novamente. Mitch deve ter dei xado a peça caída; um símbolo de Patrick descansando em paz. Tirar conclusões precipitadas e possivelmente falsas não eram a forma de conduzir uma reunião justa. Ele arrastou a cadeira para perto da escrivaninha, sen tou-se, dizendo a si mesmo para observar e ouvir, abstendo-se de provocar ainda mais hostilidade em Megan, apesar de ele não ter idéia do que fizera para causar tan ta hostilidade.

Ele olhou para ela, esperando que começasse. Seu rosto não estava mais corado pelo calor, e sua pele esta va pálida, com as sardas mais proeminentes. Estava sem maquiagem, não fazia isso havia anos, apesar de ele lembrar quando ela experimentara se maquiar, quando adolescente. Era uma pessoa mais feliz naquele época, aproveitava sua companhia. Se divertiam juntos, riam facilmente, conversam muito. Então ela partiu para a fa culdade de agronomia e algo mudou.

Ela poderia ser extremamente bela se se concentrasse nisso... bons ossos, grandes olhos expressivos que po diam demonstrar muita calma ou muita força, uma boca carnuda, quando não se irritava com ele e a cerrava, e um punhado glorioso de cachos ruivos, no momento presos atrás do pescoço. Um pescoço adoravelmente longo.

Parecia não se importar com a aparência. Ser mulher não era o mais importante para ela. Qual foi a última vez que usou um vestido? Normalmente usava uma camisa xadrez com calça jeans, como hoje. Talvez quisesse pa recer um homem com essas roupas, mas não parecia.

Por mais que fizesse o possível para minimizar sua feminilidade, sua figura era muito curvilínea para que alguém a confundisse com um homem. Na realidade, sua implicância com ele nos últimos anos fez com que ele prestasse mais atenção nela como mulher, especial mente quando virava de costas para ele e suas nádegas firmes saíam balançando em desdém, provocando sen sações totalmente inapropriadas, já que era filha de Pa trick.

Será que ela se ressentia de ser filha, em vez de fi lho?

Seria por isso que olhava para ele com tanta rabugice... porque ele era homem, assim como seu pai?

Johnny não queria falar primeiro, apesar de essa questão que surgiu em seu pensamento parecer muito importante diante da situação estabelecida entre os dois. As palavras saíram, procurando uma resposta que pode ria explicar a atitude de Megan Maguire:

— O que houve com aquela menina que gostava de mim?

_Eu cresci._

Megan não ia responder, nem explicar as pedras que marcaram o caminho até onde estava hoje. Ela olhou para Johnny Ellis, sabendo que ele tinha 38 anos, apesar de não aparentar, e ela ainda via o rapaz de 16 anos que compunha canções para ela quando era apenas uma criança. Canções que geraram sonhos que nunca se tor nariam realidade para ela.

A enorme paixão que sentia por ele quando era ado lescente finalmente foi abalada quando ele deixou de ir em seu aniversário de 21 anos, em casa. Ela tinha planos que ele a visse como mulher, mas isso obviamente não significava nada para ele. Ele ficou nos Estados Unidos, ocupado com sua carreira e sem dúvida envolvido com o tipo de mulher do mesmo nível de notoriedade. Ela era apenas a filha mais nova de Patrick Maguire, alguém com quem ele era legal quando visitava Gundamurra. Charme fácil.

Sem importância.

Foi seu pai quem o trouxe de volta para Gundamur ra... seu pai quem deu a ele metade do que tinha em seu testamento, prendendo-a a essa parceria ridícula e frus trante com um homem cuja vida tinha como objetivo acrescentar mais estrelas ao seu _status _de celebridade.

— Você precisa que todos gostem de você, Johnny? — ela respondeu claramente, esperando que ele voltas se correndo para Hollywood, onde todos provavelmente o bajulavam.

Ele suspirou e seus olhos procuraram os dela de for ma desafiadora.

— Normalmente eu sei as razões para não gostarem, o que não é o caso com você, Megan. O que fiz a você para não gostar de mim? É melhor esclarecermos isso antes de começarmos a trabalhar juntos.

— Que razão eu poderia ter para não gostar de você, Johnny? — ela replicou. — Você sempre foi muito sim pático comigo. — O que era totalmente verdade. — E quanto a trabalharmos juntos — ela rapidamente conti nuou —, não imagino que você queira tomar parte ativa mente dos negócios de Gundamurra. Você tem um fil me para acabar e provavelmente mais trabalho à vista.

— Não. Só esse. Com o qual estou comprometido por contrato — ele falou, secamente. — Certamente as pessoas esperarão para ver meu desempenho nas telas antes de me contratarem para outros.

— Oh, tenho certeza de que com sua qualidade de es trela... sabia se queria trabalhar em parceria com ele. Ele acabara de negar qualquer senso de segurança sobre ficar ou ir embora.

— Precisamos de uma injeção de capital — ela admi tiu, diretamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Vou amortizar a hipoteca hoje, tirar o banco do seu caminho.

Simples assim! Megan se impressionou em ver o quanto era fácil para ele, enquanto ela suava sobre cada dólar gasto.

— Não, não vai! — A negação explodiu de um pro fundo poço de orgulho.

Ele franziu a testa.

— Tenho capital, Megan.

— Não quero dever a você cinqüenta por cento da hi poteca. — Ela o fitou desafiadoramente. — Se você pa gar 49 por cento do valor, posso pegar outro emprésti mo no banco, o que poderia...

— Por que se preocupar quando não é necessário? — ele perguntou, impaciente com a contraproposta.

— Porque não vou aceitar sua caridade — ela re trucou.

— Caridade?

Ele se levantou da cadeira, olhando para ela de cima, de sua formidável altura, um homem grande, tão grande quanto seu pai, emanando um poder que queria destruir seu ponto de vista. Ele levantou um punho fechado, sacudindo-o enquanto falava com uma paixão que ela ja mais vira em Johnny Charme.

— Devo _minha vida _a este lugar. Não quero que ele acabe. Não gostava de ver Gundamurra sofrendo para se manter. Ofereci a seu pai...

Ele fechou a boca em uma linha reta, se calando diante do fluxo veemente de emoção.

O que ele ofereceu ao seu pai, pensou Megan ferozmente? O quê? Teria influenciado os termos do testamento?

Johnny se aproximou e apoiou as mãos na escrivaninha. Seus olhos pareciam bolas de fogo.

— Agora, tenho direito de fazer o que vou fazer. Patrick me deu esse direito.

— Ele não lhe deu o direito de interferir na minha parte — ela respondeu, se recusando a ser intimidada a dever a ele.

— Me pague quando puder, Megan. Se você fizer questão. Mas Gundamurra não vai mais dever ao banco.

— Mesmo que eu deixe você fazer isso, terei que pedir dinheiro emprestado novamente para tocar os negócios — ela observou, debochando da ignorância dele sobre o que devia ser feito.

— Não. Vou abrir uma conta para você fazer retiradas — ele respondeu, suavemente. Estava totalmente decidido a consertar tudo com seu dinheiro.

— Não vou aceitar isso.

— Você não sabe quanto tempo essa seca vai durar.

— Vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito.

Johnny sentia-se totalmente frustrado. Megan colo caria Gundamurra em risco novamente e não havia necessidade disso. Ele queria pegá-la e sacudi-la para ver se enxergava, mas seus olhos cinza transpareciam uma frieza que o desafiava. Eram os olhos de Patrick. Ele sa bia que teria que encontrar outra forma de convencê-la a usar o dinheiro.

Ele se ajeitou, virou de costas e caminhou até a jane la, olhando para uma porção ainda verde de Gundamur ra: o quadrado onde ficava a sede. Nem todos os mi lhões de dólares que ele tinha poderiam fazer o grande pasto ficar verde novamente. Somente a chuva poderia fazer isso.

Entretanto, somente um capital livre de encargos po deria tornar a vida totalmente segura para todos, trazen do de volta os que tiveram que partir. Eles poderiam es perar a seca confortavelmente, ficar prontos para quan do os bons momentos voltassem.

— Você prefere que eu compre sua parte, Megan? — ele perguntou, com pouca esperança.

— Não — veio a resposta firme e previsível. Seus olhos diziam que ela teria que ser arrastada à força para fora de Gundamurra, que não deixaria sua parte no tes tamento.

Ele suspirou.

— Eu pensei que, já que você detesta tanto ter que lidar comigo...

— Você ultrapassou os limites, Johnny — ela infor mou, rigidamente. — Você pode amortizar sua parte na hipoteca. Esse é seu direito.

— Certo! — ele respondeu. — Você quer fazer uma linha em Gundamurra, dividir a propriedade para que eu possa investir o quanto quiser para salvar meus 49 por cento?

_Tratá-la com gentileza..._

Talvez houvesse verdade no antigo ditado que dizia que é necessário ser cruel para ser gentil.

Ela cerrou os dentes.

— Não seria este o desejo do meu pai — replicou.

— Você parou para pensar no que seu pai queria... em vez de pensar no que _você _quer?

— Ele não aceitou seu dinheiro quando estava vivo. Ele pensou sobre essa afirmação, cheia de oposições a ele.

— Porque _você _era contra?

— Não. Não sabia sobre sua oferta. Você acabou de mencionar, Johnny.

Os olhos dela demonstravam o que pensava sobre o efeito dessa proposta no testamento de Patrick.

— Ric e Mitch também ofereceram ajuda. Nós três, Megan.

Ela olhou para ele, confusa.

— Então por que ele escolheu você? Isso a estava corroendo.

— Ric ou Mitch teriam sido mais aceitáveis para você? — ele testou, desejando saber se seus amigos eram igualmente rejeitados por ela.

— Essa não é a questão — ela respondeu, evasiva mente.

— Acho pertinente. Por que não eu? — ele desafiou. Johnny ficou intrigado ao ver a bochecha dela corar novamente. Ela desviou o olhar e afirmou diretamente:

— Posso fazer isso sozinha. Com a hipoteca reduzi da, eu posso...

— E se não puder? Por que arriscar? — Ele fez uma pausa, certo agora de que _ele _era o problema. — Você me odeia tanto que não pode suportar minha ajuda?

— Não odeio você! Só que não está certo! — ela ex plodiu, batendo as duas mãos na mesa.

— E o que está certo para você, Megan?

A tempestade de sentimentos dos olhos dela deu lu gar a uma tristeza sombria. Johnny leu a resposta em seus pensamentos: _nada. _Depois que o pai morreu, ela também estava se afundando em um abismo?

— Não sei — ela murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça diante da infeliz admissão.

Ela parecia imensamente triste pela segunda vez esta manhã. Johnny sentiu necessidade de pegá-la, mas não para sacudi-la, e sim envolvê-la em um abraço reconfortante e prometer que faria tudo melhorar. Ele se lem brou de que fazia isso quando ela era criança. Ela chega va correndo para contar alguma coisa e caía de joelhos, como uma linda menina, se agarrando nele, confiando nele para fazer a dor passar.

Ele adorava aquela menina.

A filha mais nova de Patrick.

Talvez essa fosse a razão do testamento de Patrick... cuidar de Megan. Mas com faria isso?

Ele olhou para a mesa de xadrez.

Qual era a frase usada quando ninguém podia vencer?

Xeque-mate.

Tinha que começar novamente, adotar uma estratégia que ultrapassasse o orgulho de Megan. Se ela real mente não o odiava, deveria haver outros fatores que envolviam sua atitude com relação a ele. Talvez um caso de amor tenha dado errado quando ela estava na fa culdade, fazendo com que sentisse necessidade de se provar totalmente independente, baseando todo o seu futuro em levar adiante o negócio do pai. Se ela estives se presa a esse sentimento, como ele poderia ajudá-la a superar?

Ela não admitia caridade por nada. Lentamente, influenciado por vários fatores, Johnny teve uma idéia.

Era uma idéia totalmente louca. Absurdamente corporativista. Mas quanto mais ele pensava sobre ela, mais se convencia de que era boa. Em vários níveis. Es pecialmente a perspectiva de vencer a resistência de

Megan.

Apesar de essa missão poder se provar impossível.

Ainda assim, algo tinha que quebrar esse impasse desesperançoso, e o choque de sua oferta poderia fazer com que Megan se abrisse ainda mais, mostrando a ele como o via. Ele certamente não teria nada a perder ao mostrar as cartas. Ao debochar dele, ela teria que dar ra zões para isso, razões nas quais ele poderia se basear.

Ele sorriu ironicamente e olhou para ela.

— Sabe, Megan, você teria direito a tudo que eu pu desse fornecer... se casasse comigo.

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

_Casar com ele..._

Megan sentiu o queixo cair diante do choque.

A incredulidade obscureceu seus pensamentos por vários segundos.

Seu coração pulava no peito em uma empolgação es túpida e frenética, até que as palavras que antecederam a proposta de Johnny foram assimiladas e ela sentiu uma grande raiva que a fez se levantar da cadeira do pai para negar furiosamente a proposta.

— Você acha que eu me casaria com você por di nheiro?

Ela não esperou uma resposta, pois estava tão exas perada por essa sugestão que continuou o ataque:

— Como você ousa me comparar com o tipo de mu lher que se pendura em você pelo que você tem a ofere cer? Isso só vem a provar o quanto se contamina pela vida que leva. Comprar uma mulher aqui. Comprar uma mulher ali. Ter uma em cada porto.

Suas mãos debochadas pararam sobre a cintura em uma ostentação beligerante de sua própria feminilidade que não estava à venda.

— Bem, não em Gundamurra. Nem mesmo se eu es tivesse reduzida a comer lama eu entraria na fila para obter seus favores.

Ele tinha o desplante de parecer satisfeito, seu olhos piscavam incrivelmente travessos na direção dela, quando ele falou:

— Então você me vê como uma máquina sexual indiscriminada, que muda de mulheres muito rapidamente, provavelmente sem sequer lembrar os nomes delas.

Ela olhou de volta para ele, desejando que não tivesse falado tanto sobre esse assunto.

Ele se aproximou dela, gesticulando um convite aberto para ela prosseguir.

— Gostaria de saber que evidências você tem para formar essa idéia a meu respeito.

— Oh, não finja que não há um bando de fãs atrás de você — ela disparou, cruzando os braços sobre o peito para se conter contra a força da atração dele, quando se aproximou. — As pessoas ficam tentadas a experimen tar as balas em uma loja de doces — ela falou para detê-lo abruptamente.

Johnny parou. Ele caminhou para o outro lado da ca deira do pai dela, fitando-a diretamente nos olhos, atraindo seu olhar com uma intensidade debochada que apertava o coração dela, fazendo com que batesse em um protesto doloroso.

— Você alguma vez fez esse tipo de comentário so bre mim para seu pai, Megan?

— Não. Por que faria? Tenho certeza de que ele com preende onde você está, Johnny — ela respondeu com uma ácida ênfase.

— Sim, ele sabia. Ele dedicou seu tempo para saber exatamente onde eu estava quando tinha 16 anos.

— Dezesseis. — Ela virou os olhos. — Você não era uma estrela naquela época.

— Não. Era um menino de rua, cujo único conheci mento sobre como a vida funcionava estava firmemente plantado em ser usado e usar de volta, espalhando um sistema de abuso.

Ela franziu a testa, sem fazer alusão a essa possibili dade.

— Lembro de você como uma pessoa sempre alegre. Ele deu de ombros.

— Aprendi que um sorriso podia espantar muitos de mônios, bem como esconder o que as pessoas não que riam saber.

— Oh! — ela exclamou. — Pensava que o charme lendário fosse pura pose.

A satisfação em sua voz deixou-o intrigado.

— Começou como uma tática de sobrevivência. Mas agora gosto de fazer as pessoas se sentirem bem. Isso está errado?

— É ilusório.

— Ilusório? — ele repetiu criticamente, incitando-a a ignorar um cuidado defensivo.

— Leva as pessoas a pensarem que são especiais para você, e elas não são. Elas sequer tocam a sua vida.

— Todas as pessoas são especiais, Megan. — Os olhos dele perfuraram os dela, sacudindo sua profunda caixa de ressentimentos, quando a voz dele soou vee mentemente: — Seu pai não lhe ensinou isso? Ele não lhe mostrou, por meio do exemplo, que acreditava nis so? E que vivia por isso?

Ele desviou o olhar para a cadeira que ela tinha libe rado no meio de sua raiva. O olhar em seu rosto — a angústia por querer ver o pai dela ali e sabendo que nun ca mais veria — fez com que ela percebesse o quanto tinha sido ofensivo para ele vê-la sentada ali, assumindo um lugar que era insubstituível em sua mente. Ele balançou a cabeça na direção da cadeira. — Patrick me ensinou a valorizar minha individuali dade. Ele me explicou por que não podia deixar que me usassem, por que eu não devia mais aceitar abuso, e que se eu fosse adiante acreditando fortemente na música que eu amava, trilhando meu próprio caminho, poderia ultrapassar o padrão de uso e abuso que era minha vida, até onde eu lembrava.

_Abuso... _Ela não tinha pensado na vida dele antes de ele ir para Gundamurra. Mitch disse algo sobre não apreciar as origens de Johnny. Será que sua infância fora traumática? Mas isso foi há muito tempo. Ele se tornou tão bem-sucedido que isso não podia marcar sua vida... podia?

Ele olhou para ela com os olhos brilhantes.

— Então eu sou quem eu sou, Megan. Não preciso subestimar ninguém para me fazer maior. Não abuso da posição que tenho tomando o que me oferecem por ra zões erradas. Longe de _ficar tentado em uma loja de do ces, _sinto pelas pessoas que agem assim, pois nunca aprenderam a se valorizar. Elas acham que se tiverem uma parte de mim suas vidas serão melhores. Mas não serão. Todas as mudanças para melhor têm que vir de dentro.

Era um discurso impressionante, forçando-a a reava liar como imaginava a vida dele. Está certo, ele se afas tou do ciclo de abuso. Sim, ela conseguia enxergar o to que de seu pai nisso. Mas rejeitar todas as fãs atraentes que vinham ao seu encontro?

— Eu não saio com as minhas fãs, Megan — ele prosseguiu, obviamente interpretando a dúvida nos olhos dela. — Mas elas tocam a minha vida, então tento tocar as delas por meio das letras das minhas canções, que carregam o mesmo conjunto de valores que seu pai me ensinou. Patrick sabia disso. Não sei por que você pensa diferente.

Ah, excelente! Agora era o Santo Johnny, o rei do charme.

— Você é impossível! — ela disparou, incapaz de engolir tamanha nobreza. — Quanto às suas canções, elas não são simplesmente uma comercialização astuta para cantar os sonhos que as pessoas nutrem? Isso é es perteza das ruas, Johnny.

Ele a encarou com escárnio.

— E você quer me levar para a sarjeta de onde eu vim. É isso, Megan?

— Não. Você é perfeitamente bem-vindo ao brilhan tismo de Hollywood.

— Desde que eu deixe Gundamurra para você. Para uma mulher amargurada que prefere deixar Gundamur ra quebrar do que aceitar a ajuda de um _homem._

O contra-ataque repentino a chocou e provocou uma resposta acalorada.

— Não sou uma mulher amargurada!

— O que aconteceu com você? Você se sentiu _usada _por um homem? Ele queria apenas sexo com você, em vez de todo o pacote?

— Isso não é da sua conta!

— Ah, sim, é sim, Megan. Você fez com que passas se a ser, pela forma com que me tratou, me rotulando com uma vida de baixo nível, como um animal primiti vo que não se importa com o corpo que usa para se ali viar sexualmente.

— Está certo! Então você não faz isso — ela cedeu, apesar de continuar na defensiva. — Você não pode me culpar por pensar assim. Estrelas da música _pop _são no táveis por essa reputação.

— Exceto pelo fato de eu não ter essa reputação. Mas você me considerou dessa forma. Porque sou um _homem!_

— Porque você é Johnny Charme — ela zombou, detestando a maneira com que ele virava o jogo, se metendo na vida dela. — E você não pode negar que atrai mui tas mulheres.

— Mas não Megan Maguire — ele debochou.— _Ela _não será uma do meu bando. _Ela _se manterá a distância e desprezará minha companhia.

Ele estava perto. Muito perto. Ela retrucou.

— Qual é o problema, Johnny? Você não consegue suportar o fato de nem todos o adorarem?

Ele atacou novamente:

— Por que você tem estado tão pronta para me arra sar, Megan? Eu não usei ou abusei de você. O rapaz por quem você se apaixonou na faculdade era um desses namoradores, que usava seu charme para levá-la para a cama?

— Por que você não se casou, se não é um namora dor? — ela retrucou, brigando contra essa atitude.

Ele sorriu, e sua expressão foi mudando para um pra zer interior.

— Não havia ninguém que eu pudesse trazer aqui. Em todos esses anos. — Ele sacudiu a cabeça, saiu de perto da mesa, seu rosto exibia um olhar estranho quan do ele virou e voltou para a mesa de xadrez. — Ric não hesitou em trazer Lara para cá...

Megan não podia ver a relevância. Lara precisou de um refúgio seguro. Que lugar seria melhor do que um rancho de ovelhas?

— ...Mitch trouxe Kathryn...

Ele pegou o rei preto que ela tinha derrubado no ta buleiro de xadrez, percorrendo a madeira talhada com o polegar, como se quisesse dar vida a ela. Será que estava se lembrando de que o pai dela jogava xadrez com Kath ryn e Mitch?

— Elas conheciam Patrick. E Gundamurra — ele prosseguiu, com a voz baixando para um tom profundo que invariavelmente incitava uma resposta emocional em suas músicas. — Elas podiam entrar, aceitar, apre ciar, viver com isso.

Mas eles não moravam aqui, corrigiu Megan em seu pensamento. Suas vidas eram centradas na cidade.

Ele colocou o rei novamente na mesa de xadrez, ajeitando-o, balançando a cabeça para ele em respeito. Em seguida, virou o rosto para ela com um pequeno sorriso.

— As companheiras que tive de vez em quando ficavam felizes em compartilhar a vida de Johnny Charme, mas elas não gostariam de ter Johnny Ellis.

Ela balançou a cabeça, confusa.

— Você me confundiu.

— Oh, eu a confundi há muito tempo, Megan — ele falou arrastadamente, levantando a cabeça para um dos lados, enquanto a observava em uma avaliação objetiva e distante. — Acho que você se confundiu também. Você faz o possível para negar que é uma mulher, neu tralizando sua feminilidade em roupas masculinas, prendendo os cabelos...

— Isso é puramente prático para o trabalho que faço — ela se defendeu.

O olhar dele baixou para os braços cruzados de Megan.

— Toda a sua linguagem corporal diz _afaste-se. _Esse rapaz da faculdade certamente aprontou com você. Eu pensava que a filha de Patrick teria coragem o bastante para não ser a vítima, conhecer seu próprio valor...

— Droga, eu tenho! — Ela soltou os braços em desa fio ao olhar dele. — E é por isso que não vou ser com prada com sua proposta de casamento!

— Isso foi mais uma idéia provocativa do que uma proposta, Megan. — A boca dele se curvou em um hu mor irônico. — E provoquei bastante, não?

Ela ficou enraivecida por ter revelado tanta coisa. E ele sequer falava sério. Criou uma armadilha, e ela caiu direitinho. A urgência em voltar para a cadeira do pai, retomar a autoridade de que precisava, fez com que ela se mexesse na direção da cadeira, mas percebeu que Johnny a desprezaria se lutasse por isso diante das atuais circunstâncias.

De alguma forma, ela tinha que tomar iniciativa. Na direção oposta, ela passou ao redor da mesa, se colocan do em frente a ela, mãos apoiadas na borda, adotando uma postura de comando, porém relaxada, e falou a úni ca coisa que podia pensar para colocar Johnny Ellis de volta no lugar:

— E se eu dissesse que _aceitaria _casar com você? Ele teve presença de espírito para sorrir, um sorriso que ela desejou retirar do rosto dele com um beijo. Mas a resposta foi totalmente incisiva:

— Então podemos começar a planejar o casamento. Ele não queria dizer isso. Claro que não queria dizer isso! Ela balançou a cabeça em desdém e zombou:

— Você deve estar brincando.

— Estou? Não faz muito tempo que casamentos ser viam para consolidar propriedades. — Os olhos dele pa reciam lançar um desafio para ela. — _E _ter herdeiros também.

Ela sentiu o estômago contrair diante do pensamento de Johnny Ellis como pai de um filho seu. Seu pensa mento negou ferozmente qualquer desejo de um contato sexual com ele e arrebatou uma resposta debochada.

— Não vivemos mais na era feudal, e eu detestaria ficar presa a um casamento sem amor enquanto meu marido percorreria o mundo fazendo carreira.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, debochado e surpreso.

— Pensei que Gundamurra fosse o amor da sua vida. Por que você se importaria com o que seu marido faria desde que ele propiciasse um futuro para você aqui?

Ele estava remexendo tudo para tornar o inaceitável parecer razoável. Ela tinha que terminar essa conversa ridícula.

— Farei meu próprio futuro — declarou, enfatica mente.

— Que você terá que compartilhar comigo, de qual quer maneira — ele lembrou.

— Não... intimamente!

— Poderia ser produtivo.

— Ah, pare, Johnny! — ela explodiu em frustração, empurrando a mesa e quase cruzando os braços nova mente, impedindo a si mesma e colocando os braços ao lado do corpo. — Não venha com esse jogo estúpido!

Ele rapidamente ponderou:

— Não é tão estúpido, Megan. Ele vai acabar com um preconceito que você alimenta há anos. Um precon ceito injusto. Espero que agora deixe isso de lado para que possamos ser amigos.

Ela não queria ser _amiga _dele. Queria...

— Amigos com um objetivo comum — ele prosse guiu. — Salvar Gundamurra. Não importa de onde eu vim. Não importa de onde você vem. Nós dois nos im portamos com este lugar, Megan. Então, deixe as coisas acontecerem. Eu forneço o dinheiro. Você o emprega da melhor forma. É simples assim. E é o que seu pai queria.

Ela olhou para Johnny Ellis e viu objetivos imutá veis.

Ele não sairia dali enquanto ela não concordasse.

Brigar era inútil.

Pior... fazia com que mostrasse tudo o que mantinha escondido dele.

Seu pai pediu isso.

Seu pai...

Ela sentiu uma forte emoção bloquear a garganta. Lá grimas encheram seus olhos. Começou a agir, cami nhando ao redor da mesa novamente, parando perto da cadeira do pai, passando a mão no encosto de couro, de sejando que a força incorporada naquela cadeira passas se para ela. Ela engoliu em seco e se forçou a dizer o que devia ser dito.

— Está certo. Você fornece o dinheiro e eu o uso da melhor forma para Gundamurra. Vamos chamar Mitch agora para fazer os acertos financeiros.

— Megan...

O carinho na voz dele arrepiou sua espinha.

— Apenas quero dizer... que sei que considera Gun damurra sua herança por direito e que me vê como um intruso. Mas em um senso muito real, eu renasci aqui. Aqui é minha casa. Sempre será.

_Sempre..._

Ela sentiu um arrepio. Todos os seus músculos fica rem tensos quando ela ouviu a movimentação dele, rela xando somente quando ouviu a porta do escritório sen do fechada.

Partiu.

Mas voltaria.

E se ali era a casa dele, mesmo sem o pai dela, ele ? sempre voltaria. Tinha todo o direito. Possuía 49 por cento de Gundamurra. Não havia como escapar de divi dir isso com ele.

E se ela dissesse que se casaria com ele? Ele realmente se casaria... abandonando todas as ou tras... até que a morte os separasse?

Um conto de fadas.

Um estúpido conto de fadas!

A realidade era que ele partiria para seus negócios sempre que fosse conveniente, um negócio que _ela _não poderia compartilhar, pois Gundamurra demandava todo o seu tempo e toda a sua atenção. E ficaria imagi nando quem compartilharia a vida dele e o levando dela. Grande casamento!

Mas se ele fosse infiel, poderia se divorciar e talvez obter a parte dele de Gundamurra no acordo.

Deus do céu! Estava pensando como uma vagabun da! Uma horrível e desprezível vagabunda! Tudo por que... Ela fechou os olhos e pensou na realidade... a ver dade por trás de todas as respostas a Johnny Ellis desde que ela ficou madura o bastante para reconhecer o pro fundo desejo. Ela queria que ele a amasse. Que a amasse como a única mulher que desejou.

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Foi um dia longo e tenso para Johnny, e ele ficou con tente por Ric e Mitch sugerirem uma caminhada até o alojamento dos caubóis depois do jantar. Logo todos iriam para a cama, dormiriam cedo, pois no dia seguin te... seria o último adeus.

Foi um alívio sair um pouco sob o brilhante céu estre lado do deserto. Um alívio os três poderem ficar sós, amigos que compartilhavam um entendimento que não demandava palavras. Eles viveram ali por seis meses quando tinham 16 anos, e ali estavam novamente, 22 anos depois, silenciosamente compartilhando memórias que pertenciam somente a eles... e ao homem cujo espí rito estava em seus pensamentos.

— Está tudo bem entre você e Megan, Johnny? — perguntou Ric.

— Ela aceitou minha ajuda financeira — ele res pondeu.

— Falei para Ric que está tudo certo quanto ao plano de resgate — Mitch acrescentou. — Não é o que ele está perguntando, Johnny.

Ele suspirou pesarosamente.

— Ela passou da hostilidade à neutralidade passiva. Estou trabalhando nisso, Ric. No tempo certo...

— Você não tem muito tempo — veio o lembrete calmo.

— É difícil para Megan enxergar além dos meus... outros interesses. Mas acho que quebramos algumas barreiras hoje.

— Estou preocupado com ela — falou Mitch. — Ela parecia... derrotada.

Johnny franziu a testa diante da descrição, não gos tando dela.

— Megan é filha de Patrick. Ela lutará para se recompor.

— Faça o melhor para vocês ficarem amigos antes de partir, Johnny — Ric observou.

— Estou trabalhando nisso — ele repetiu.

— O problema é que... ela é tão jovem — Mitch co mentou.

— Não tão jovem para o que faz aqui. Ela pode lidar com isso. Não tenho dúvidas — falou Johnny, com se gurança.

— Quero dizer... jovem... para entender você. Você é um caubói, Johnny. Espero que não tenha sido bruto com ela.

— Bruto! Deixe-me falar uma coisa, se sou um cau bói, ela é um cacto cheio de espinhos.

Ric riu.

— Ela tirou você do sério?

Mais do que Johnny estava preparado para admitir.

— Eu disse a você... estou trabalhando nisso.

— Vá devagar — aconselhou Mitch. — Você é bom nisso.

Só que o _charme _não contava para Megan. Ric falou por último:

— Seja amigo dela.

_Amigo..._

Johnny tinha sérios problemas com essa palavra.

Era bem fácil falar isso como um pacificador — _ami gos com um objetivo comum. _Foi a coisa mais segura a di zer a Megan diante das circunstâncias. E ele tinha que dar a ela o crédito de tentar continuar nesses termos. Ela parou os ataques contra ele, se tornou receptiva ao acordo finan ceiro que ele e Mitch fizeram e depois do almoço mostrou a ele os problemas mais urgentes de Gundamurra.

Apesar de haver uma horrível distância em seus olhos, uma forte monotonia em sua voz, e embora John ny pudesse respeitar o conhecimento e a experiência que ela demonstrava quando o assunto era administrar o rancho, ele freqüentemente se pegou distraído pela ur gência em confortá-la e acarinhá-la. Mas não como a uma criança.

Ele se pegou cada vez mais consciente de Megan como mulher, analisando sua boca, suas orelhas, os pe quenos cachos de cabelo que estavam presos atrás do pescoço, a forma de suas mãos, a mania que tinha de passar o polegar nos outros dedos, fazendo com que ele desejasse envolver a mão dela com a dele e amenizar o nervosismo.

Toda a conversa sobre experiência sexual naquela manhã influenciou também, incitando pensamentos ten tadores e urgências que não eram tão aparentes. Será que ela já teve prazer de verdade com algum homem, ou será que o homem — homens? — que conheceu na fa culdade era tão grosseiro que só pensava na própria satisfação? Ele suspeitava que ela ficou muito tempo cala da, e isso não estava certo. Queria libertá-la dessas lem branças ruins, fazer com que parasse de se desgastar. Ou simplesmente a _desejava? _Certamente o forte orgulho dela estimulou uma veia de homem das cavernas dentro dele que ansiava por levá-la para a cama, tirar as roupas que vestia para negar sua sexualidade e forçá-la a reconhecer que era uma mulher com necessidades que podiam ser supridas, se deixasse que isso acontecesse com ele.

Mas ela não pensava nele como um homem.

Menos ainda como marido...

E não havia como negar que devia voltar para o Arizona para terminar o filme, deixando-a no comando de Gundamurra. Não era hora de agir com relação a Me gan. Sua principal prioridade era estabelecer e reforçar uma relação de trabalho que beneficiasse o rancho afe tado pela seca. Quando voltasse — e isso seria meses depois —, ela poderia ser mais gentil com ele. Seria bom ver cordialidade em seus olhos. Podia parecer es tranho, mas ele preferia as fagulhas de escárnio do que a frieza cinza.

O alojamento dos caubóis estava vazio. Gundamurra estava operando apenas com os funcionários permanen tes, que viviam em casas na propriedade.

Os três automaticamente foram para os beliches que um dia ocuparam, subindo neles, se esticando, lembran do dos medos, da aflição e dos sonhos que compartilha ram na escuridão muitas noites atrás. Não poderiam deixar de falar de Patrick.

Para Johnny, aquilo reforçou o que sentia por Gunda murra.

Ele se convenceu a dar um tempo em sua carreira de pois que o filme terminasse para voltar e ficar, descobrir se havia o bastante para fazê-lo feliz ali. Sua vida mu dou muito desde que ele tinha 16 anos. Foi uma jornada e tanto, com muitas pedras no caminho, apesar de o peso de casa nunca ter diminuído.

E agora Patrick estava chamando ele para casa.

Seu último desejo em testamento.

Compartilhar Gundamurra com Megan.

Ou ele deveria desistir em nome dela? Livrar Gunda murra da falência, garantir que ela pudesse continuar a administrar sem que nenhum desastre insuperável pro vocasse a ruína total e depois deixar tudo com a filha dele — um presente em retorno ao presente de vida que Patrick deu a ele?

O que havia na mente de Patrick quando escreveu o testamento?

Johnny sentia-se honrado e decidido a fazer tudo certo.

Mas estaria certo?

Seus pensamentos divagavam em várias direções, e não podia falar sobre eles com Ric ou Mitch. Os senti mentos por Megan eram muito particulares. E muito possivelmente seria errado agir em nome deles.

Eles saíram do alojamento e se despediram uns dos outros. Johnny sentiu uma ponta de inveja quando os dois amigos foram para a cama onde as mulheres que amavam estavam esperando — mulheres que sabiam e compreendiam o que havia neles e amavam quem eram.

Ele caminhou sozinho pela varanda, parou diante da porta do seu quarto e sentiu-se sem forças para entrar.

Caminhou em torno da varanda e observou o quadra do de terra de Gundamurra que ainda estava vivo.

Era ali que todos do rancho se reuniam nas noites de Natal, cantando, se divertindo. Johnny normalmente conduzia a cantoria, tocando violão, sentado no banco... De repente ele se levantou. Havia alguém ali, agora. Megan.

Ele sabia instintivamente. Megan sozinha... como ele.

Ele não parou de pensar que ela queria ficar sozinha. Seus pés se moveram. A compulsão por diminuir a dis tância entre eles tomou conta do coração de Johnny. Ela não precisava ficar sozinha. Ele não queria que ela se sentisse sozinha. Patrick desejava que ele a confortasse.

Megan sentiu o coração acelerar.

Johnny a vira.

Ele estava vindo.

Ela pensou em falar com ele, sentou lá fora na espe rança de que ele a visse antes de ir dormir, mas perdeu a coragem quando teve a oportunidade. Ele estava com Ric e Mitch revisitando o alojamento, e ela de repente sentiu-se desesperançosamente jovem, sem ter com preendido nada sobre as vidas deles, pois tinha apenas seis anos quando eles chegaram em Gundamurra.

Talvez a diferença de idade fosse muito grande para ela superar.

Sonhos estúpidos...

Por que não esquecia deles?

— Se importa se eu me juntar a você, Megan? — A voz dele era suave e profunda, parecendo carregar a so lidão sombria da noite.

Ela olhou para cima. Um homem grande. Ombros largos. Prontos e desejando carregar o peso de Gunda murra. Por seu pai. Por ela.

Mas _com _ela? Pelo resto de suas vidas?

Ela sentiu um aperto no peito. Respirou fundo, e dis se a si mesma para ser justa, falando:

— Eu adoraria, Johnny.

Ele sentou ao lado dela, se inclinando para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos nas coxas, mãos atadas entre os joelhos.

— Também sinto a falta dele, Megan — ele falou suavemente. — Apesar de achar que seu senso de perda é maior, já que estava com seu pai todos os dias, traba lhava com ele...

— Não! — Ela engoliu em seco para abafar o rápido jorro de desgosto. — Preciso falar com você sobre... so bre outra coisa — ela falou.

— Sobre o que quiser — ele ofereceu.

_Quiser... _Ele não fazia idéia do que ela _queria _dele? Isso era tão desesperançoso? Ele não era casado. Não en controu ninguém que achasse adequado para trazer a Gun damurra. Se ela mostrasse que de alguma forma com preendia o que ele sentia... apesar de ela não saber, real mente. A vida de _popstar _dele sempre ficava no caminho.

Ele se virou na direção dela, procurou sua mão e a pegou, envolvendo com a sua, mantendo-a parada.

— Você vai ficar sem unha e sem impressão digital se continuar a fazer isso — ele ralhou gentilmente. — Vamos, Megan. Fale. Você não hesitou em me aplicar um corretivo hoje de manhã.

— Mas meu objetivo estava errado, Johnny. Queria derrubar você e... fiz tudo errado...

— Está tudo bem — ele a acalmou.

— Não está tudo bem! — ela falou, sem querer se en tregar. — Mitch falou que eu não sabia nada sobre suas origens e eu simplesmente coloquei isso de lado porque não queria ver... não queria ver qualquer razão boa para o papai ter escolhido _você._

— Desculpe por isso ter sido um choque, acima de todas as coisas.

Ele acarinhou a palma da mão dela com o polegar, enviando ondas quentes por todo o braço dela. Era difí cil se concentrar no que devia ser dito. Todos os seus instintos de defesa estavam clamando para que ela rejei tasse o toque dele, que não se deixasse mergulhar na quela trincheira de prazer. Mas se ela deixasse de ser ne gativa, parasse de brigar...

— Nunca perguntei ao papai sobre você... — ela de sabafou, determinada a pelo menos melhorar o clima entre eles — ...sobre sua vida antes de você vir para cá. Para mim, você era apenas Johnny. Mas depois, você vi rou Johnny, a estrela, se tornando um grande nome.

— Por toda sua infância e adolescência, eu gostava de ser somente o Johnny para você, Megan. Eu gostaria que tudo continuasse assim. Já tem muita gente me con siderando uma estrela — ele falou.

Ela estava contente por ele não ter visto a angústia provocada por essa declaração.

— Sinto muito por ter... tido uma péssima idéia sobre você.

Se ele sentiu a angústia ela não sabia, mas rapida mente injetou uma dose de humor em seu tom, tentando amenizar a conversa:

— Bem, foi uma reação bem diferente da que eu cos tumo despertar nas outras mulheres. Me derrubava no chão como um soco sempre que eu vinha para Gundamurra.

— Pare, Johnny! — ela gritou, exasperada. — Não quero seu charme. Prefiro saber o que há por trás dele.

Ela procurou o olhar dele, mas ele olhou para as es trelas do céu. A mão dele começou a apertar a dela, e novamente relaxou, como se ele estivesse muito deter minado a não transmitir tensão. Mas ela sentiu que isso estava guardado dentro dele, bem apertado, algo que ele não queria revelar.

— Quando vocês três saíram para o alojamento hoje à noite, conversei com Kathryn e Lara — ela pressionou. — Eu não sabia o que cada um de vocês fez para vir parar aqui inicialmente. Conheci a vida de Ric. E de Mitch. Mas elas não me falaram nada sobre você, Johnny.

— Elas não falaram nada porque não há nada para fa lar — ele declarou, concisamente. — Tanto Ric quanto Mitch têm uma história de família, eu não.

— Mas você deve ter uma história — persistiu Me gan, determinada a saber. — Até mesmo um órfão tem uma história.

— Não que eu me lembre. — Ele olhou para ela com um olhar cintilante. — Me contaram que minha mãe era uma prostituta que morreu por _overdose _de heroína quando eu tinha apenas dois anos. Ninguém reclamou a minha guarda, e eu fui levado para um orfanato. Quem quer que tenha sido meu pai biológico — ele balançou a cabeça —, não há como saber.

Um menino de dois anos. Megan imaginou quanto tempo durou até alguém encontrá-lo. Provavelmente era melhor que ele não lembrasse.

— Seu pai foi um pai para mim, Megan. Sim, ela entendia isso. Mas...

— E quanto aos seus pais adotivos, Johnny? Novamente ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Há pessoas que nunca deveriam adotar crianças. Eu saí do sistema com 12 anos. Fui para as ruas.

Megan estava chocada. Ele falou de abuso de manhã, mas que tipo de abuso? Ela sentia que ele estava prestes a contar. Ele estava pincelando os fatos como eles eram. Ela imaginou o que ele poderia responder.

— E quanto à sua educação?

— A melhor educação que tive foi de seu pai. Me ser viu bem mais do que qualquer aprendizado acadêmico.

Novamente o pai dela. Ela não tinha notado o quanto ele tinha sido importante para um menino cuja vida era ca rente. Pior... uma vida certamente pontuada de descon fiança de todos. Um sorriso para afastar os demônios.

— Onde você aprendeu música? — ela perguntou.

— Com os equipamentos técnicos dos músicos. Rapazes de bandas. Mas eu fazia música na minha cabeça bem antes. Ela bloqueava as outras coisas.

E ela debochara, dizendo que sua música era mera mente comercial!

Pelo que ele dizia, até mesmo suas músicas eram li gadas ao que o pai dela o ensinou. Provavelmente tudo que Johnny era agora podia ser ligado ao pai dela,

— Meu pai lhe deu um violão — ela lembrou.

— Sim, deu. Ainda tenho ele. É o que uso nas nossas canções de Natal.

O que ele recebeu aqui significou muito. Muito. E seu pai sabia disso.

Por que escolher Johnny Ellis?

Porque Johnny tinha sido mais seu _filho adotivo _do que os outros?

Será que ela era mais sua filha do que Jessie e Emily?

Ela gostava de pensar assim, mas não tinha dúvidas de que ele amava todos, cada um por sua diferença e qualidades específicas. Ela nunca percebeu realmente o quanto ela e suas irmãs cresceram em um ambiente em que se importavam com elas, seus pais as amavam, as ouviam, faziam o possível para prover o que fosse ne cessário para que lutassem por seus interesses.

Sua infância foi muito feliz. Sua adolescência foi muito divertida, apesar de sentir saudade de Gundamurra quando estava na escola. Sua fixação por Johnny foi a única coisa que estragou os últimos anos.

Não era culpa dele.

Ela agiu como uma mulher geniosa e mimada porque ele não compareceu à sua festa, não preencheu a função que ela imaginava para ele. Então deu a ele uma outra função que também não se adequava.

Bem, hoje a percepção que tinha certamente mudou. O problema era... que ele se tornou ainda mais atraente.

— Eu não disse que sinto muito... pela _sua _perda. — Ela apertou a mão dele para enfatizar sua sinceridade. — Sinto muito, Johnny.

O olhar dele voltou-se para ela e parecia reter a inten sidade negra da noite eterna, sem estrelas.

— Você ficará comigo amanhã? No cemitério? Patrick nos uniu, Megan. Quero que fiquemos juntos.

O desejo que ela tinha de ficar junto com ele — muito além do que ele pedia — percorreu todo o seu corpo, me xendo com ela por dentro, aquecendo seu sangue. Ela es perava que ele não visse o rubor de calor em seu rosto.

— Sim — ela sussurrou, com a garganta muito aper tada para falar.

— Obrigado.

Por um momento, o ar parecia carregado por uma sensação de proximidade que incendiou as esperanças e os sonhos de Megan. Johnny se levantou, puxando-a com ele. Ela sentiu o coração galopar. Ele soltou a mão dela e ela pensou que ele tinha a intenção de abraçá-la. O anseio por isso se sobrepôs a qualquer possibilidade de ter cuidado com o pensamento.

Ela ouviu a forte inspiração dele, viu seu amplo peito subir, se expandir, e olhou para cima para encontrar a cabeça dele inclinada na sua direção. As mãos dele apertaram as partes de cima de seus braços. O olhar dele se fixou em sua boca. A respiração entrecortada dele partiu seus lábios. Ela sentiu o pensamento agitado pela ante cipação. Ele ia beijá-la. Johnny Ellis ia beijá-la.

Mas em vez disso, ele falou:

— Sempre pensei em você como uma irmãzinha, Megan. Nãooooo... O berro silencioso reverberava em sua cabeça. — Se você puder pensar em mim... como um irmão mais velho... que se preocupa com você... Não... não... não! — ...acho que seu pai gostaria disso. Isso não tinha nada a ver com seu pai. Nada! — Vá para a cama e tente descansar agora — ele fa lou, com um sorriso que encerrava um cuidado frater nal. E ele a beijou _na testa. _— Boa noite, Megan. Ele soltou seus braços, se afastou, virou e caminhou pela grama até seu quarto. Ela cerrou os punhos, ansiando por brigar, para se jogar em cima dele e acabar com todo resquício de senti mento fraternal. Seu orgulho fez com que ficasse para da. O bom senso a conduziu direto para seu quarto, fe char a porta e esperar até o dia seguinte. Amanhã mostraria a ele que era uma mulher, e não uma menina. Sua feminilidade não seria _neutralizada _em roupas masculinas. E quanto ao seu cabelo... Ela _mostraria _a ele. Sem chances de deixar que ele a rotulasse como _ir mãzinha!_

Johnny ficou totalmente atônito diante da aparência de Megan no dia seguinte. Ela não somente estava usando um conjunto preto que marcava suas curvas, chamando atenção para a forma feminina de sua panturrilha, seus tornozelos finos e pés calçados por uma sensual sandá lia preta de saltos, como seus cabelos estavam... positi vamente atraentes.

Durante todo o café da manhã ele não conseguiu tirai os olhos deles. Normalmente ela os usava presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, confinados em um chapéu que ela rara mente tirava. Ele sequer se lembrava de vê-los daquele jeito; ondas ruivas e douradas brilhosas caindo suave mente da cabeça em cachos que se arrumavam de formal sedutora em seus ombros. Eles pareciam tão vividos diante da brancura de sua pele, e formavam um contras te rico e sensual com a roupa escura que usava.

O rosto dela parecia diferente também. Talvez fossa a beleza estonteante de seus cabelos o emoldurando, os traços sutis de maquiagem: cílios pintados em um tom um pouco mais escuro, uma sombra esfumaçada nas pálpebras, aprimorando a forma e o tamanho de seus olhos e proporcionando um mistério mais feminino à sua profunda sinceridade, e um batom vermelho-escuro que certamente adicionava uma luxúria atiçadora i sua boca. Ele pensou que ela poderia parecer bastante admirável, se tentasse. Simplesmente não estava prepa rado para... ficar atordoado!

Ela usava uma gargantilha dupla de pérolas em volta do pescoço. Pareciam as pérolas que ele escolheu para seu aniversário de 21 anos. Na época, ele pensou em um colar para uma mulher que tinha crescido, algo realmen te bacana para comemorar o amadurecimento da filha mais nova de Patrick. Ele o comprou em Broome, eram as melhores pérolas do mundo. Pretendia presentear Megan pessoalmente em sua festa de aniversário, mas era impossível deixar Liesel naquele momento.

Sete anos desde que Megan fizera 21 anos.

Ele enviou o colar e se esqueceu dele.

Foi na ocorrência da morte de Liesel... e toda a pro messa de seu talento perdida.

Agora a morte de Patrick.

Devia estar pensando nele, e não em sua filha.

Johnny tentou manter o pensamento focalizado em prestar os últimos respeitos a Patrick Maguire. Mas mesmo no momento do velório sua atenção estava divi dida. Megan sentou-se ao lado dele, e sempre que ela inclinava á cabeça, ele se distraía pelo balançar de seus cabelos, cujo cheiro fazia com que ele lembrasse de li mões frescos, ligeiramente ácidos, mas leves e refrescantes, completamente diferente do cheiro erótico de almíscar do perfume das outras mulheres.

E ela ficou de pé ao seu lado quando Patrick foi en terrado no local designado. Com a elevação extra dos saltos, o topo da cabeça dela quase batia em seu queixo. Não era pequena como ele pensava. Ela se mantinha com uma dignidade muito ereta e altiva. Patrick se orgulharia dela.

Mais tarde, quando voltaram para a sede do rancho, Johnny não conseguiu tirar o olho dela, que cumprimentava os convidados que chegaram para o velório, ouvindo graciosamente o que eles tinham a dizer. Muitas pessoas que _ele _não conhecia vieram, mas _ela _conhecia to dos e suas conexões com seu pai. Johnny percebeu que aquela era a vida dela, ele era apenas um visitante de Gundamurra, e não parte integrante de lá.

As pessoas que moravam no rancho o conheciam, da vam boas-vindas à sua companhia, conversavam com ele. De alguma forma, aquilo não era o bastante. Queria estar ao lado de Megan, compartilhar as responsabilidades da hospitalidade do deserto, se familiarizar com oi que fosse familiar a ela. A sensação de ser um intruso — o _popstar _— o atingiu, especialmente quando a atenção de Megan foi tomada por outros rapazes.

Rapazes impressionados com a aparência dela hoje. Rapazes que ganhavam sorrisos de gentileza dela. Rapazes que deviam estar ávidos para se oferecerem como sócios, para receber algum sinal de incentivo. O charme de Johnny começou a esmaecer. Ele foi tomado por uma possessão até então desco nhecida, levando-o a entrar nas conversas que esses ho mens tinham com Megan, fazendo sua presença ao lado dela forte e reconhecível. Apesar de isso não ter funcio nado muito bem. Eles o trataram com curiosidade e não como uma ameaça aos seus interesses.

Talvez ele não tenha sido sutil ao cortar um dos rapa zes que definitivamente tinha interesse por ela. Megan lançou para ele um olhar de exasperação e declarou en tre os dentes:

— Não preciso de um irmão mais velho atrás de mim, Johnny.

Ele não se sentia irmão mais velho.

— Parece que você não está se irritando com todos os homens — ele falou.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

Johnny notou que parecia ciumento. _Estava _com ciú me. Desejava ter sucumbido à tentação de tê-la beijado na noite anterior, de beijá-la tão intensamente que ela não pensaria em dar atenção a nenhum outro homem hoje. Ele queria agarrar o braço dela e retirá-la da frente de todos agora, tê-la só para ele, convencê-la de que era o homem para ela.

Mas era?

E que tipo de problemas poderia causar à relação de trabalho deles se ele se movimentasse e isso fosse erra do para ela?

— Estou apenas tentando ser tão boa anfitriã quanto minha mãe — ela afirmou.

— Certo! Vou deixá-la fazer isso.

Ele, se afastou, se lembrando das companhias que tinham ali. As pessoas estavam ali por Patrick. Entretanto, ele passou o resto do velório remoendo frustração, apesar de ter ficado bem satisfeito com o número de olhares que Megan lançou em sua direção. Ela certamente o descon certava. Que fique desconcertada também!

Ele ficou contente quando todos os hóspedes parti ram e pôde ajudar com a limpeza, sentindo-se em _casa _novamente. Não haveria jantar naquela noite. A família comeu o que sobrou, se sentando na sala, quando tudo voltou ao normal.

As pessoas começaram a ficar física e emocional-mente cansadas, indo para seus quartos, até que resta ram apenas Johnny e Megan na sala. Ele estava esparra mado em uma poltrona. Ela estava no sofá, com um co tovelo apoiado no braço do sofá, pernas para cima, usando apenas meias. Era uma pose que realçava de for ma sedutora as curvas femininas de sua cintura, dos quadris e das coxas, e Johnny teve dificuldades de des viar o olhar dessa região.

Ele esperava que ela saísse. Normalmente evitava fi car sozinha com ele. A qualquer momento aquelas per nas sairiam do sofá, tomariam o caminho do quarto, e era provavelmente melhor que elas o fizessem, poupando-o de fazer papel de bobo. Ele observava os pés dela, esperando que se movimentassem. Ela mexia os dedos dos pés. Ele olhou os sapatos deixados ao lado do sofá.

— Seus pés estão doendo? — ele perguntou.

— Eles não estão acostumados a usar esse tipo de sa pato — ela admitiu secamente.

— Quer que eu faça massagem?

— Isso é coisa que um irmão mais velho faça?

A pergunta debochada fez com que ele desviasse o olhar do desafio sombrio que ela lançava para ele.

Megan não podia mais conter a forte frustração que a atingiu durante todo o dia.

— Não sou sua irmã mais nova e não preciso que você cuide de mim — ela disparou, protestando diante da forma que ele agia com ela

Ele se inclinou na cadeira, gesticulando para tentar entender, franzindo a testa diante da reação dela.

— Foi apenas uma sugestão amigável, Megan. Amigável!

Para ele agora se sentar na outra ponta do sofá e massagear seus pés... Ela ficaria tão louca que provavel mente o enforcaria com eles! Ela movimentou as pernas e se levantou do sofá, olhando para ele com raiva.

— Estou bem. E mais, já cresci, Johnny, caso você não tenha percebido. Mas devia ter percebido, pois me esforcei para não ficar _neutra _hoje.

Ele sorriu.

— Impossível não notar.

— Então, o que há de errado?

— Errado?

— Você não fez nenhum elogio. — Ela levantou os braços e mexeu os cabelos por cima dos ombros, impa ciente quando eles caíam sobre seu rosto, cabelos que passou horas penteando para aparentar feminilidade. — Ainda não está bom o bastante para você! — ela mur murou debochando mais de si mesma do que ele.

— Não está bom o bastante? — ele repetiu, incrédu lo, sacudindo a cabeça, confuso diante da atitude dela.

É claro que suas palavras não faziam sentido no con texto de _irmãzinha. _Totalmente irritada pela insensibili dade dele para notar sua tentativa de mudar a forma como ele a via, Megan cerrou o punho e se dirigiu ao armário de bebidas na outra extremidade da sala, deter minada a acabar com a estúpida futilidade de tentar mu dar algo que se relacionasse a Johnny.

— Bem, certamente tenho idade suficiente para ficar bêbada esta noite — ela falou. — Já que eu posso, o que há de errado? Então por que você não vai dormir, John ny, e me deixa afogar minhas mágoas?

De repente ele levantou da cadeira, pegando-a pelo braço quando ela passou por ele.

— O que quer dizer com... _não está bom o bastante? _— Ele despejou as palavras como se elas o estivessem matando. Ele piscou diante dos olhos dela, tentando atravessar sua alma.

A intensidade da investida incentivou Megan a desa fiá-lo ainda mais:

— Você sequer notou que estava usando a gargantilha que me deu quando fiz 21 anos — ela falou, abrup tamente. — E por outro lado, por que se importaria? Provavelmente alguém lhe ajudou a comprar um pre sente bacana e mandou entregar aqui.

— Eu reparei nelas — ele retrucou. — Eu mesmo a escolhi. E fiquei contente por ver você usando.

— Você não _falou _nada!

— O que quer que eu diga? Que está fantástica? Que mal consegui tirar os olhos de você? Que queria bater em todos os outros homens?

Uma sensação de forte triunfo acometeu Megan. Ela obteve êxito em atraí-lo. Johnny Ellis estava com ciúme dos outros rapazes. Ele _a _viu como uma mulher capaz de atrair o interesse masculino.

Era um grande passo, mas não interessava, se ele não estivesse preparado para agir.

— Então, você ainda acha que preciso de sua prote ção? — ela perguntou.

— É a última coisa que tenho em mente.

O tom enfático da voz dele soou como um trovão nas orelhas de Megan, em seu coração. E ela teve a ação que esperava. Ele se aproximou, virando o corpo dela para que o encarasse. A mão que pegou seu braço subiu, seus dedos passaram por seus cabelos, puxando a cabeça para trás para que ela se erguesse na direção dele. Ela sentiu o estômago estremecer em antecipação diante do desejo que via nos olhos dele. Johnny Ellis a desejava.

A boca dele se encontrou com a dela em um toque passional que incitou uma resposta igualmente passio nal. Anos de desejo a encheram de necessidade de pro var _este _homem, de que ele a provasse, que quisesse mais dela. Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, ficou na ponta dos pés, se aproximou mais, tentando ter todo contato físico possível com ele, se divertindo com o calor de excitação de seu corpo grande e forte, de seus músculos retesados.

Ele a beijou com a mesma urgência e ânsia que ela o beijou. Quando ele respirou, ela o fez também, com a pulsação acelerada, os seios se erguendo, assim como o peito dele. Mas até mesmo a mais ligeira pausa na intimidade agitada provocou um certo pânico. Ela não que- 1 ria que ele parasse, que se afastasse dela, que tivesse dúvidas sobre o que estava fazendo. Ela se apertou contra ele, seus dedos se emaranhavam nos cabelos dele, afagando sua cabeça, encorajando com afinco a conti nuação.

Ele a beijou mais, com um erotismo tão profundo que atiçou o desejo dela em uma exaltação caótica. Todos os nervos de seu corpo clamavam pelo preenchimento que ele prometia fornecer. As mãos dele percorriam as cos tas dela, seguindo suas curvas, apalpando suas nádegas proeminentes, apertando, subindo, encaixando-a mais perto dele. Não havia dúvidas de que estava excitado. Ela sentiu a ereção dele contra sua barriga e exultou diante do poder do desejo dele por ela.

Então ele afastou a boca e enterrou o rosto nos cabe los dela, roçando a bochecha, respirando o perfume, provando-o com beijos sensuais. E ela pressionou o pró prio rosto na cavidade do pescoço dele, saboreando o seu cheiro, sentindo a pulsação acelerada dele com os lábios que o tocavam levemente, se aproximando, su gando, excitada diante da excitação dele e desejando fortemente continuar mais e mais.

— Megan...

O sussurro rouco carregava o som de uma necessida de enfurecida, fazendo com que o coração dela batesse forte em exaltação. Ele engoliu em seco.

— Megan... — Um tom mais forte, que encerrava ur gência. — Diga-me, isso é certo para você?

— Sim... sim — ela respondeu, com cada fibra afir mando o quanto aquilo era certo.

— Você sabe que tenho que partir amanhã — ele dis se, em um argumento forçado.

— Não me importo — ela falou, afoita.

— Então, eu também não — ele murmurou feroz mente, e Megan se viu abruptamente retirada do chão, com as pernas penduradas no braço dele, o resto do cor po pregado ao peito dela, e ele a estava levando para fora da sala. — Melhor do que afogar as mágoas em uma garrafa — ele falou, aparentemente ainda neces sitando convencer-se de que não estava fazendo nada errado.

— Sim — ela concordou, enfaticamente. — Muito melhor.

— Seu quarto ou o meu?

— O meu. — Onde ela sonhara tantas vezes com Johnny Ellis chegando para amá-la. Anos de sonho. E nunca teve nada de substancial. Pelo menos estava pres tes a experimentar a realidade física de todos esses dese jos secretos, mesmo que fosse apenas sexo.

Quando ele saiu na varanda, hesitou.

— Não tenho proteção comigo.

— Eu disse que não preciso de proteção!

— Certo!

Aliviado de qualquer preocupação de engravidá-la, ele prosseguiu, caminhando, pernas andando com o ob jetivo certo na direção do quarto dela. Megan também não tinha nenhuma proteção contra gravidez, mas ela não se importava. Ela se pendurou nele, esquecendo de todos os cuidados de forma imprudente.

Não importa o que fosse dito.

Não importa o que fosse feito.

Desde que tivesse Johnny Ellis em sua cama esta noite!

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

O pensamento de Johnny estava em total ebulição, mas seu corpo continuava se movimentando, levado pela própria necessidade física de satisfazer o desejo que crescia dentro dele. Quando ele saiu na varanda, o ar mais fresco da noite do deserto atingiu seu rosto, neutralizando-o o bastante para perceber o que estava fazen do... levando a filha mais nova de Patrick para a cama com ele, apesar de Megan também desejar isso. Ela es tava agarrada a ele. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida do que queria.

E _tinha _crescido. Verdadeiramente. Estava até prepa rada para o sexo, pois usava a própria proteção. Isso provava que ele estava completamente errado sobre a atitude dela com _todos os homens. _Ela podia não ter se irritado com eles. Somente com ele. Então, por que es tava deixando que fizesse isso? Mais ainda, estava ati vamente provocando-o a fazer isso.

Será que ela ficou com o orgulho ferido pelos comentários que ele fez ontem? Que estava usando o sexo como uma forma de apagar o gosto amargo da morte do pai? Usando a ele, pois estava ali e ela pensava que ele fosse o tipo de homem que não daria importância a isso?

Ele chegou até a porta dela e a abriu. Seu coração es tava acelerado no peito, e ele a levou para dentro. A ânsia em sua virilha demandava que ele parasse de pensar e simplesmente tomasse o que estava sendo oferecido.

Ele a colocou no chão, pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

— Sou _eu... _Johnny — ele falou, procurando intensa mente nos olhos dela respostas com as quais fosse capaz de sobreviver. — Tem certeza de que deseja fazer isso Megan?

Ela respondeu em tom de raiva:

— Está desistindo, Johnny? Quer me rotular como _irmãzinha?_

— Não, não quero! — ele explodiu.

A raiva foi transformada em um desafio resplande cente.

— Então não me trate como uma criança idiota. Esta mos aqui. E, sim, tenho certeza.

Ele parou de se preocupar com o que ela pensava. 01 desejo que queimava dentro dele pegou fogo, assumiu d controle, direcionando os caminhos que ele queria se guir. Suas mãos deslizaram lentamente pelo pescoço elegante que mantinha a cabeça dela tão erguida, A pele dela era quente, suave e macia como seda. Ela ficou to talmente parada, observando-o, absorvendo seu toque sem se esquivar nem um pouco. O rastro sensual dos de dos dele foi interrompido pela gargantilha, na base do pescoço.

As pérolas _dele._

Deixaria as pérolas ali.

Ele queria que ela se despisse de tudo, menos das pérolas. Elas eram como uma ligação entre eles. Tinham um significado. Ele as levantou, friccionou-as entre os dedos, sabendo que seu brilho era aumentado pelo con tato com a pele — a pele dele, a pela dela.

— Por que você as colocou hoje? — ele perguntou, desejando que elas fossem significativas.

Ela ainda o desafiava.

— Por que não? Você me deu para que eu as usasse. Combinavam com a minha roupa preta.

Ela negava qualquer significado pessoal que as péro las poderiam ter, mas todos os instintos dele insistiam que havia algo maior, nem que fosse apenas uma arma para chegar a ele. Ostentando o cabelo, o corpo, a gar gantilha _dele... _será que estava travando apenas uma ba talha sexual?

O sobrevivente primitivo de Johnny foi estimulado.

Independentemente das razões de Megan, ele vence ria no final.

E faria certo.

Megan respirou nervosamente quando os dedos dele percorreram as bordas do decote em V de seu _blazer. _Ainda estava receosa. Pensou que ele poderia parar, de sistir. A necessidade de intimidade não estava mais no controle, e ela não podia forçar isso se atirando nele. Es tavam no quarto dela. Ele devia desejá-la... tanto que nada poderia impedi-lo.

Ela não devia ter falado em coisas negativas, lem brando a ele a diferença de idade entre os dois, fingindo que a gargantilha era apenas uma gargantilha.

Mas ele não estava desistindo.

_Estava _acontecendo.

E ela estava dura de medo de ele achar que ela não era boa o bastante para ele quando finalmente fossem para a cama. Tinha medo que ele percebesse o quanto era relativamente inexperiente, e desejasse não ter fica do tentado a ter nenhuma ligação sexual com ela.

Antes, ela só pensava em se satisfazer.

Mas isso não era o bastante.

Queria que Johnny a amasse, desejasse, que voltasse para ela.

Com uma lentidão tentadora, ele desabotoou o botão superior do _blazer _dela. E depois o outro. E o outro. Seus seios pareciam inchar com um desejo cada vez mais intenso. Apesar de suas pernas estarem ficando mais moles. Ele retirou o _blazer _pelos ombros dela, aca riciou seus braços enquanto retirava as mangas. A pele dela se despedaçou em arrepios. Ela _tinha _que fazer al guma coisa ou terminaria paralisada por suas inibições. Quando suas mãos se moveram pelas costas dela para desabotoar o sutiã, Megan começou a agir, impul sionada pela idéia de ficar nua enquanto ele ainda estava! vestido. Ela atacou os botões da camisa dele, necessi tando desabotoá-los o mais rápido possível para manter uma certa igualdade entre os dois.

Depois de dispensar o sutiã, ele a ajudou, jogando a camisa no chão para que se unisse às demais roupas re tiradas, removendo então a saia, enquanto ela hesitava em tocar na calça dele. Ela já vira Johnny nu da cintura para cima uma vez. A masculinidade de seu peito e de seus braços lindamente esculpidos não era surpresa para ela. Mas de perto, com os músculos rígidos e a pele ma cia e livre de pêlos, a uma distância mínima de seus seios também nus, ela estava muito envolvida em respi rar para sequer tentar continuar a tirar a roupa dele.

Além disso, ele fez isso com rapidez, revelando-se sem nenhuma preocupação com a reação dela diante de _seu _corpo totalmente nu. Sem dúvida, estava perfeita mente confortável sem roupa. E por que não ficaria? Era perfeitamente esculpido. Seria impossível para ele sen tir alguma inadequação com tanto poder físico.

A imobilidade dela e seu olhar fizeram com que ele debochasse com a voz rouca:

— Não está congelando diante de mim, está, Megan? Ela levantou o queixo, demonstrando-se desafiadora.

— Só estou olhando. — Não era hora de voltar atrás!

— Satisfeita?

— Espero ser.

Algo como um urro animal saiu da garganta dele. Ás mãos dele se espalharam na cintura de Megan. Ela foi levantada do chão, carregada rapidamente até a cama e deitada para que ele pudesse se afastar e observá-la. Ele analisou cada detalhe, dos cachos de cabelo espalhados no travesseiro até os dedos dos pés, que se mexiam de forma incontrolável. Megan queria fechar os olhos, mas não podia se permitir essa fraqueza. Esse ato trairia o medo e nervosismo que sentia pulsar em seu corpo. Ela o observou, esperando sua resposta, com o coração reverberando em suas orelhas.

Johnny mal conseguiu se conter. Ela estava deitada |em um abandono sedutor, com os cabelos a emoldurando, os braços estendidos pela cama, esperando para en volvê-lo quando ele se aproximasse, os seios luxuriosa-mente voluptuosos e eretos em um convite, a pele sen sual brilhando como seda. Se não tivesse cuidado, ele se perderia nela em um piscar de olhos.

De jeito nenhum deixaria que Megan pensasse que era um animal primitivo. Se quisesse esse tipo de satis fação perversa, não é o que teria. E ele também não dei xaria que ela o descartasse com fizera com outros ho mens. Só Deus sabia quantos amantes ela tivera, mas ele estava completamente disposto a ser o que provocasse mais lembranças, o que ela desejaria mais do que todos. Ela ainda vestia a meia-calça preta que chamava I atenção para a forma de suas pernas. Ele apoiou um joelho na cama, colocou os polegares na linha da cintura e deslizou a meia-calça para baixo, passando lentamente pelos quadris.

Ela se levantou ligeiramente para permitir uma pas sagem livre pelas suas nádegas sensuais. Ele sorriu diante do triângulo natural de pêlos ruivos, contente por não ter sido submetido a depilação. A seta cor de fogo apontando para o ápice de suas coxas sedosas era muito mais excitante.

Ele acariciou as curvas eróticas das pernas dela eu quanto removia a meia-calça preta, depois seus pés e de dos. Certamente não havia nada de fraternal no que fazia. As ligeiras contrações e os rápidos engasgos de Megan demonstravam que estava sendo atingida pela sensualidade. Ele queria envolvê-la totalmente nessa sensualidade para que fosse cativada, que pensasse apenas nele e na forma como a tocava, que fazia amor com ela.

Ele deu vários beijos na parte interna de suas coxas, deliciado por revelar o estremecimento de sua pele sob os lábios dele quando ele abriu suas pernas. Ele acari ciou as dobras macias de seu sexo, sentindo o calor úmi do que demonstrava que estava pronta para ele. Ainda não, ele dizia a si mesmo, lutando contra a urgência de ir adiante, de explodir a própria necessidade.

Ele roçou a boca nas pequenas cavidades eróticas sob os ossos dos quadris de Megan, provocando nela uma necessidade de sentir a mão dele subir. Os dedos dele tocavam gentilmente o clitóris dela, circulando-o, mer gulhando dentro dela, trabalhando em um ritmo provo cativo, enquanto ele beijava sensualmente sua barriga. E o corpo dela arqueava na direção dele, convidando, provocando.

Mas ela o queria louco por ela.

Ele passou a língua em torno do bico de seus seios e ela iniciou um movimento abrupto, enterrando as mãos nas costas dele, ansiando por mais. Ele foi tomado por excitação, mas negou a demanda dela de apressar o pas so, circundando o bico retesado de seu seio com a boca, desenhando-o, reforçando o carinho ritmado que manti nha, criando um arco de prazer pulsante.

Ela agarrou os cabelos dele, emaranhando os dedos. Ele passou para o outro seio, determinado a ter todo o corpo dela ciente dele, suplicando e nadando em todas as nuances de sensação que ele pudesse oferecer. O corpo dela se agitava de um lado para o outro em um oferecimento caótico que quase o levou a interromper a ação. Seria impossível se conter por muito mais tempo.

Ele deitou em cima dela, procurando seus olhos para obter a afirmação de tudo o que sentia. Ela lançou um olhar cintilante para ele. Suas pernas se curvaram ao re dor das coxas dele, pressionando convulsivamente. Suas mãos se uniram atrás do pescoço dele, tentando aproximá-lo. Ela estava palpitando diante da paixão pri mitiva que ele despertou.

Se era orgulho, possessão ou algum tipo de domina ção masculina que o possuía, Johnny não sabia, mas a imensa necessidade de se fixar nos pensamentos dela era mais importante do que tudo.

— Diga o meu nome — ele comandava, resistindo à forte pressão de instigá-la. — Diga!

— Johnny... — Ela deixou escapar como se sua men te estivesse preenchida por ele.

O coração dele pulou em exaltação. Ele se posicio nou para penetrá-la, parando para sentir as boas-vindas dos músculos internos dela, que pulsavam e se fecha vam em torno dele, absorvendo-o.

— Novamente — ele insistiu.

— Johnny... — Era um pedido angustiado.

Ele pegou as mãos agitadas de Megan e as prendeu acima da cabeça dela, enquanto entrou profundamente no doce calor da caverna da intimidade dela. Ele se dei tou no suave amortecimento dos seios dela, colocando Q rosto sobre o dela. Queria manter o contato ocular, mas os olhos dela estava fechados, a boca estava aberta, ad iando.

— Olhe para mim! — ele ordenou.

Os olhos se abriram. Pareciam sem foco, concentra dos internamente, mas eles giraram para enxergá-lo per feitamente.

— Quero que me conheça enquanto me sente, Megan — ele falou, mais suavemente, desejando que ela se comprometesse a uma sensação de total intimidade com ele, com o Johnny Ellis que tratou mal por tanto tempo, mas que agora aceitava plenamente.

Megan estava tomada por uma sucessão de incríveis sensações. O aumento implacável dessas sensações pas sou por cima de qualquer inibição que pudesse ter tido antes de Johnny ter chegado a essa união com ela. Ago ra, simplesmente lidava com isso, incapaz de fazer algu ma coisa mais, maravilhada diante dos picos maravilho sos de prazer, com o efeito das ondas de prazer em todo o seu corpo, a tensão quase torturadora de antecipar mais e mais, a sensação extasiante de se entregar, derre tendo em torno dele.

No recesso atordoante de uma mente tomada por um intenso sentimento, se escondia a divertida satisfação de que, na realidade, Johnny Ellis estava fazendo amor com ela. E se ela esperou a vida toda por isso, valeu à pena. Não questionou por que ele exigiu que falasse seu nome. Seus pensamentos estavam longe para permitir que perguntasse alguma coisa. Ela teria falado, de qual quer forma, queria provar, saborear, gritar, identificar e reclamá-lo como o único homem que a penetrara tão profundamente.

E quanto a conhecê-lo... era o conhecimento pelo qual rogou, pelo qual estava exultante, que guardaria para sempre. Era maravilhoso, fantástico, a sensação gloriosa de passar de um clímax para o outro, rompantes de puro prazer, e finalmente _a _pulsação mais rápida da necessidade dele, se esparramando em espasmos fortes, Johnny fluindo, rendendo o controle a ela enquanto seu esplendoroso corpo estremecia em relaxamento, acei tando seu abraço prontamente apaixonado.

Ele rolou para o lado, mas não se desprendeu dela. Ela se mexeu, adorando sua extensão, desejando tocar como não ousou tocar antes. Ficou pasmada ao perceber o quanto fora passiva, enquanto ele fez... tudo!

Absorver as sensações provocadas por ele fez com que ela se entregasse a uma estranha submissão, como: se estivesse em um momento e local em que apenas o; que ele fazia nela fosse real. Uma realidade imediata e surpreendente que forçava a uma intensa concentração. Só agora notou que não fez nenhum esforço para satisfazê-lo. Sequer pensou nisso. Será que ele se satisfez com a forma com que as coisas ocorreram? Será que á desejaria novamente, já que ela não demonstrou ativa mente nenhum desejo?

Ela não ficou exatamente parada, mas...

— Contente? — ele perguntou.

Soava como se ele tivesse trabalhado duro para satisfazê-la e quisesse se assegurar disso.

— Você está? — ela retrucou, preocupada em não corresponder às amantes que ele teve anteriormente.

Ele virou, se deitando sobre o cotovelo, retirando o cabelo dela do rosto com a outra mão, olhando para ela com grande frustração.

— O que há com você, Megan? Não pode me dar uma resposta direta?

Ciente de que estava sendo defensiva novamente, ela tentou sorrir.

— Desculpe, Johnny. Você é um amante fantástico. Obrigada por ter se doado tanto.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso.

— Então você está contente?

— Como não poderia estar? Você me entreteve com pletamente com uma experiência verdadeiramente bri lhante — ela falou articuladamente, cautelosa para não colocar muito peso no que poderia ter sido apenas uma noite muito boa.

_Entreteve... _Johnny ficou absolutamente inseguro quanto à sensação de ter atingido Megan profunda mente.

Talvez ela o estivesse apenas usando... Johnny como substituto.

E ele deu seu coração a ela.

Brilhante...

— Bem, fico feliz em ser bom em alguma coisa... além de dinheiro — ele debochou.

Ele viu os olhos dela se transformarem em choque, e depois se alarmarem. Ela levantou a mão rapidamente até o rosto dele, apalpando sua bochecha, instintiva mente precisando tocá-lo, quando falou seriamente:

— Desculpe se você entendeu errado, Johnny. É que... você está partindo amanhã... e tenho que deixá-lo partir... então...

— É mais fácil me colocar na caixa em que você me manteve todos esses anos, Megan?

Ela sorriu.

— Foi aí que você viveu a maior parte de sua vida. Não tinha como desejar que fosse diferente.

Ele fez a pergunta crucial:

— Você quer que seja diferente?

Ela fechou os olhos e observou o rastro de sua mão, quando a deslizou pelo pescoço dele, até o músculo de seu ombro. Ela respirou fundo e falou secamente:

— Sejamos realistas, Johnny. Você está aqui hoje à noite, vai partir amanhã e não sei se volta.

— Eu volto — ele falou, inequivocamente. — Assim que o filme for para distribuição.

— Mmmm...

Para os ouvidos dele, esse foi o gemido de descrença Por que ela não estava preparada para aceitar o que disse? Nunca mentiu para ela, nunca fez falsas promessas. Ainda assim, não havia como provar que voltaria, até que voltasse.

Ela girava gentilmente a palma da mão no mamilo dele, aparentemente fascinada por ele responder como os dela às carícias. Ele ficou surpreso quando ela se in clinou para tomá-lo com a boca e sua mão desceu pela barriga, tocando-o, excitando-o instantaneamente. Aquela era uma evidência clara de que ela ainda o que ria, independentemente do que o futuro reservasse.

Ele se deitou de barriga para cima carregando-a com ele, deixando que fizesse o que quisesse com seu corpo, se deixando tomar pelo prazer disso. Ele brincou com os lindos cabelos dela, passando os dedos em toda a sua maciez, emaranhando-os, desejando que pudesse se unir a ela da mesma forma fácil. Mas a realidade era... que só o tempo poderia fazer isso. Então ele queria fazer o máximo agora.

Ele estava totalmente excitado novamente, no vai vém do clímax. Ele rapidamente a levantou para sentá-la sobre ele, desejando que ela tomasse a frente, dese jando vê-la fazendo amor com ele, nem que fosse ape nas fisicamente. A gargantilha de pérolas se mexia para a frente e para trás quando ele atingiu um ritmo, como um metrônomo medindo a escala de excitação. Ele apalpou seus seios, desejando sentir a batida do corpo dela em todas as partes... maciez, música boa aos seus ouvidos.

Ela parou, com os olhos brilhando por um sentimen to tempestuoso.

— Diga o _meu _nome, Johnny.

Ele sorriu diante do eco da necessidade inicial que ele teve de ser reconhecido por ela.

— Megan...

— Novamente! — ela insistiu taxativamente.

— Megan Maguire — ele falou, como o rico acorde de uma música que atingia seu coração. Uma música que ainda escreveria, mas que já estava em sua mente.

— Sim. — Era uma sibilação de satisfação. — Sou filha do meu pai e nunca se esqueça disso, Johnny Ellis — ela acrescentou orgulhosamente, balançando os ca belos sobre os ombros como se fosse uma juba.

E então ela se deixou penetrar por ele fortemente, e Johnny a acompanhava, extasiado pela energia frenéti ca que o fez gozar, adorando vê-la levando os dois a um intenso clímax, as pérolas chicoteando ao redor do pes coço dela... As pérolas dele... sua mulher... a filha de Patrick...

No fim, era tão bom abraçá-la. Não havia tensão. Ne nhuma sensação de conflito. Era como se ela estivesse se entregando sem reservas, aninhando o corpo no dele, feliz por estar tão próximo, relaxando em um lânguido contentamento. Não havia dúvidas sobre isso agora. Ha via uma sensação de paz no silêncio, apesar de Johnny saber que havia outros questionamentos para o futuro.

Será que Patrick previra essa conexão entre ele e Me gan?

Será que fizera o testamento com um casamento em mente?

Lar é onde está o nosso coração, pensou Johnny, mas Megan não acreditava que o coração dele estivesse na vida em Gundamurra. Tinha que mostrar isso a ela.

Ela respirou fundo e perguntou calmamente:

— Se você escolheu essas pérolas pessoalmente para mim, Johnny, por que não veio à minha festa para me entregar pessoalmente?

Ele levantou a cabeça do travesseiro, olhando sobre o ombro dela. Ela estava tocando a gargantilha, como se imaginasse se realmente significava alguma coisa.

Ele beijou o ombro dela.

— Eu tinha planos de vir, Megan. Cheguei a reservar o vôo. Mas soube que uma grande amiga foi levada para o hospital por _overdose _de heroína. Esperava poder falar com ela sobre o desejo de viver.

— Você gostava dela.

Ele parou antes de responder, olhando para trás, lem brando de como se sentiu. Seria impossível explicar uma experiência a alguém que nunca foi levado a essas prisões obscuras da mente pelo abuso de outros. Mitch e Ric compreenderiam, mas Megan? Não queria que ela entrasse nisso. Não hoje à noite.

Ele usou uma analogia simples:

— Teria gostado se alguém tivesse cuidado de minha mãe, Megan.

Um outro forte suspiro.

— Desculpe, Johnny. Creio que está dizendo que Liesel morreu também.

— O que eu disse não foi importante... nem o que fiz... ela não desejava viver.

— Mas devia saber que você se importava. Pelo me nos tinha isso.

Enquanto Megan pensava que ele não se importava com ela.

Não era difícil ler a equação.

E a verdade era... a vida de Liesel significava mais para ele do que a festa de aniversário de qualquer pes soa. O abuso que ele sofreu na infância gerou uma forte empatia entre eles. Ele queria ter dado a ela o que Pa trick lhe forneceu, para que passasse por cima das coisas negativas, que se levasse a...

Mas ele falhou.

E custou a superar a falha.

Quando veio para casa novamente, Megan tinha ido para a faculdade de agronomia. E depois disso, ela se distanciou, afastando-o ativamente de qualquer proxi midade com ela.

— Desculpe se a desapontei. Não é que não me im portasse...

— Você estava vivendo a própria vida — ela con cluiu, com um seco toque de resignação na voz. — E as coisas são assim, Johnny: você vivendo a sua vida e eu vivendo a minha.

_Compartilhamos hoje à noite, _ele queria argumentar, mas sabia que uma noite não teria muito peso para ela.

Era um começo, ele dizia a si mesmo, e se acomodou novamente para abraçá-la por quanto tempo pudesse.

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Estranho como ela se sentiu na manhã seguinte, depois que Johnny teve que deixá-la para ir para o próprio quarto, preocupado com os possíveis rumores que pode riam ocorrer, caso soubessem da intimidade deles. Foi um interlúdio muito privado, apenas entre os dois, e eles concordaram que deveria ser mantido em particular.

Megan estranhamente percebeu que finalmente ama dureceu, aceitando o que não podia ser mudado, respei tando o que devia ser respeitado. O turbilhão de rejeição incitado pelo testamento do pai acabou. O forte despre zo que ela nutria em relação a Johnny e sua carreira ti nha sido infundado, alimentado pelas próprias necessi dades e totalmente injusto. Isso também acabou. No lu gar, surgiu uma apreciação muito maior por Johnny e sua vida.

Ela ainda o desejava. Mais ainda, depois da noite passada. Mas sabia que deveria deixá-lo partir, liberá-lo de qualquer senso de responsabilidade. O que aconteceu entre os dois foi mais iniciativa dela. Ela tomou as deci sões, pressionando-o a fornecer a ela o gosto real do ho mem que era.

Um amante generoso... uma pessoa generosa em to dos os sentidos... e era hora de ser generosa com ele. Sem armadilhas. Apenas deixaria ele partir para ser o que queria ser — ou precisasse.

Ela tomou um banho e se vestiu com a camisa e a cal ça de costume, ciente da necessidade de precisar ser agressiva ou provocativa hoje. A sensação de colocar a vida de lado nesse ponto antes de embarcar na próxima fase era muito forte.

Seu pai não estaria mais com ela. Johnny partiria esta manhã. Mitch, Ric, suas esposas, as irmãs delas e seus maridos... todos partiriam também. Ficaria com a tarefa de gerenciar Gundamurra da melhor forma, com a ajuda financeira de Johnny. Essa foi a base de sua vida... se guir os passos do pai. Era hora de tomar as rédeas agora e ser bem-sucedida.

Todos foram tomar o café da manhã, provavelmente cientes de que aquela seria a última refeição que fariam juntos por um tempo. Possivelmente por um bom tem po. Megan imaginou se Mitch e Ric um dia voltariam a Gundamurra, agora que seu pai partiu, apesar de os dois terem sido muito solícitos.

— Se tiver algum problema que eu possa resolver, me ligue — falou Mitch. — Sem hesitar, Megan. Sim plesmente me ligue, certo? Se precisar de alguma expli cação jurídica, se se preocupar com alguma coisa ou quiser esclarecer algo com Johnny...

A mensagem foi em alto e bom tom. Ele estava à dis posição. Assim como seu pai o ajudou.

O mesmo ocorreu com Ric, apesar de a preocupação dele ser mais pessoal:

— Megan, se Johnny começar a pegar no seu pé, a querer assumir funções que são suas, me avise que con verso com ele. Não tenho dúvidas de que ele tem boas intenções, mas Patrick colocou você como chefe, e é as sim que deve ser. Então, se precisar de um mediador, sei que Johnny me ouvirá.

Os três determinados a ajudar — os três _rapazes _de seu pai. E apesar de não haver relações sangüíneas entre eles, certamente eram irmãos, provavelmente mais uni dos do que uma família real no conhecimento que cada um tinha do outro.

Eles também eram herança de seu pai, ela notou, e não apenas Gundamurra. Eram como irmãos para ela também, com exceção de Johnny, que não queria como irmão. Seu pai sabia disso? Será que escreveu o testa mento com a intenção deliberada de forçar os dois a li darem um com o outro, esperando um resultado que pu desse pelo menos esclarecer os sentimentos dela?

Ele conhecia Johnny muito melhor do que ela.

Talvez simplesmente quisesse que conhecesse John ny de verdade, a pessoa que havia por trás da imagem. Uma lição maior sobre fazer julgamentos, sem deixar que as emoções prevaleçam, se afastando e usando in formações embasadas, se colocar no lugar do outro, agir com cautela, em vez de explodir. _Ser merecedora de seu pai... _As palavras de Mitch... finalmente a atingiram.

Johnny sentou-se ao outro lado da mesa, e ela perce beu a forma como ele a observava. Também estava preocupado.

— Gostaria de conversar em particular antes de ir, Megan — ele pressionou.

— Certamente, Johnny. — O sorriso dela tinha a in tenção de mostrar a todos que agora eram _amigos, _sem amarguras. — Vamos caminhando até a pista.

Aquele era um momento tenso, preenchido pela an siedade de querer que ele compreendesse que era me lhor ignorar a intimidade física que compartilharam, deixando para trás. Encontrá-lo em uma sala seria difí cil para ela. A atração que sentia era muito forte, as lem branças do sexo, muito recentes.

Ele a fitou com um olhar tão intenso que sugeria que desejava ir ao encontro dessa armação, procurando um tempo mais exclusivo em algum lugar fechado. Foi um grande alívio quando ele balançou a cabeça concordan do, aceitando o que seria uma situação muito menos car regada para ela, ficando ao ar livre com a evidência da seca ao redor deles, uma lembrança pertinente da essên cia da parceria dos dois: salvar Gundamurra. Megan queria que ele voltasse. Ele disse que voltaria.

Ela esperava que seu comportamento espalhafatosa mente imoderado da noite anterior não o fizesse recon siderar. Se ele pensava que ela esperava um caso contí nuo com ele...

A verdade era que queria. Mas e quanto a ele?

De alguma forma, tinha de deixá-lo livre para esco lher. Seu coração ficava apertado quando ela pensava que ele poderia nutrir qualquer senso de obrigação com relação a ela, especialmente em um nível sexual.

Isso estava muito claro em seus pensamentos quan do chegou a hora da partida. Todos se beijaram e se abraçaram.

— Hora de partir — ele finalmente falou, pegando a mão de Megan para conduzi-la pelo caminho.

Ele tomou posse da mão dela, com os dedos fortes envolvendo fortemente os dela quando começaram a ca minhar juntos. Megan não tentou retirá-los. Ela nem se importou se aquele era um vínculo de irmão mais velho. Era bom sentir o toque dele novamente, bom que ele quisesse tocá-la.

Agora, tinha que demonstrar dignidade e graça. Não importa se por dentro estava queimando pela necessida de de se manter unida àquele homem. Ele tinha um con trato para terminar o filme. Pedir para ele ficar não era uma opção.

— Megan... você _usará _o dinheiro — ele falou de forma convincente, com uma ponta de incerteza no tom de voz.

Por que ele duvidava? Porque os dois fizeram sexo na noite anterior? Ele pensava que de alguma forma ti nha invalidado o investimento? Que o orgulho dela a impediria de usar o dinheiro?

— Sim, vou, Johnny — ela assegurou. — Gunda murra precisa disso — ela acrescentou, colocando tudo no seu devido lugar.

— Ótimo! — ele falou, obviamente aliviado.

Ele se importava com Gundamurra. Pelo menos isso eles tinham em comum. Megan finalmente tomou cora gem para dizer:

— Não quero que se sinta mal sobre o que ocorreu ontem à noite, Johnny. Não há nada para você se preo cupar.

— Nada? — Ele repetiu a palavra como se fosse in tensamente ofensiva.

Megan se encolheu por dentro. A última coisa que queria era demonstrar deboche pelo que ele oferecera a ela. Sua cabeça estava confusa, buscando a melhor ma neira de corrigir a impressão dele.

— Apenas quero dizer... que foi bom para mim.

— Mas tudo vai acabar aqui — ele murmurou. Ela tentou novamente:

— Você está partindo. Não quero que se preocupe com isso. É tudo.

— Terminado e encerrado.

— Espero que tenha sido bom para você também — ela desabafou, detestando a forma como ele estava se esquivando, quando queria que ele continuasse se preo cupando com ela.

Os dedos dele quase esmagaram os dela, quando ele percebeu o que estava fazendo e relaxou.

— Você vai me enviar e-mails? Vai enviar relatórios para eu saber como as coisas estão aqui? Quero saber, Megan — ele falou.

Se esse era um teste para saber como ela se sentiria em continuar a manter uma relação com ele, Megan es tava muito contente para atender às necessidades dele.

— Sim, vou — ela afirmou.

— Bom! — Novamente ele apertou a mão dela, mas não tão forte quanto antes.

Ela estava quase atordoada pelo alívio. Ele a estava convidando para manter contato regular com ela... se respondesse os e-mails. Não podia contar com isso.

Quando ele voltasse a fazer o filme, voltasse para aque le mundo diferente... mas não poderia esquecê-la com pletamente. Mesmo se se envolvesse com outra mulher, fazer amor com ela traria lembranças... não traria?

Seu estômago dava reviravoltas.

Ela se forçou a dizer a si mesma que não tinha direito de exigir nada dele, pessoalmente. Mas tudo dentro dela ardia com um desejo primitivo de tê-lo só para ela.

O avião de Johnny estava pronto para decolar.

— Se o cronograma do filme se mantiver, devo ter minar em três meses — ele informou. — Haverá algum problema se eu voltar, Megan?

— Não — ela disparou, exultante por _ele _não ter ne nhum problema quanto a isso. — Você sempre será bem-vindo em casa, Johnny — ela acrescentou, o mais afetuosamente possível, totalmente ciente de que não deu boas-vindas a ele nos últimos anos.

Ele parou, fazendo com que ela parasse também. Guiada pela grande tensão que Johnny transmitia, Me gan virou para fitá-lo. Ele observou todo o rosto dela, levantando a mão livre, inclinando para trás o chapéu de aba larga que ela sempre usava ao ar livre para proteger-se do sol. Os olhos dele eram de um verde penetrante, esquadrinhando os dela em busca da verdade.

— Você realmente quer dizer isso, Megan? Ela o fitou com determinação.

— Sim, Johnny. Sinto muitíssimo por ter sido tão cruel com você. — Ela ensaiou um pequeno sorriso quando finalmente reconheceu: — Meu pai sabia mais.

Ele relaxou os músculos do rosto, retribuindo o sorriso com uma extravagante ironia.

— Patrick... sim... acho que sabia. — A voz dele es tava carregada de sentimentos, instantaneamente emocionando-a.

Uma forte emoção deu um nó em sua garganta. Ela sen tiu lágrimas queimarem os olhos. Desesperada para tentar manter aquela despedida equilibrada, ela balbuciou:

— Espero que tudo corra bem no filme. Ainda com o meio sorriso irônico, ele retrucou:

— O mais importante é o filme da minha vida. Ela não entendeu.

Ele viu que ela estava confusa e falou:

_"O mundo todo é um palco,_

_E todos os homens e mulheres são meros atores:_

_Eles possuem suas saídas e entradas:_

_E um homem, em sua vez, representa vários papéis"_

_(Shakeaspeare)._

Ele forneceu o crédito secamente e, em seguida, acrescentou:

— Não sou totalmente ignorante, Megan.

— Você é condecorado na escola da vida, Johnny — ela respondeu rapidamente, desejando reconhecer o quanto tinha errado no julgamento que fazia dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se seu sucesso fosse ir relevante.

— Eu não queria ter sair agora, deixando-a com tanto trabalho sozinha. — A voz dele ganhou uma intensidade urgente e ele pegou as duas mãos dela, pressionando-as para persuadi-la. — Prometa que vai me contar se enfrentar dificuldades intransponíveis.

E ele viria para o resgate?

Talvez viesse... por Gundamurra.

Mas e por ela?

— Está bem. Mas esse é o meu palco, Johnny — ela sentiu-se obrigada a lembrá-lo disso. — Sei como repre sentar aqui. E não quero outros papéis. É isso que eu sou.

Ele balançou a cabeça e cerrou os olhos, revelando a expressão de seu olhar. Johnny respirou fundo como se estivesse reunindo forças internamente para o que teria de dizer em seguida. Todos os sentidos de Megan esta vam em alerta, ansiosos por captar uma dica do que ele pensava. Mas ele falou apenas palavras simples de des pedida.

— Até a próxima vez.

Ele se inclinou e beijou a bochecha dela. Em seguida, lançou um sorriso cheio do charme de Johnny Ellis.

— Gosto do seu cabelo solto. Dizem que os cabelos de uma mulher são a coroação de sua glória. Os seus ofuscam todo o resto, Megan.

Ele soltou as mãos dela e se afastou, correndo para o avião.

Será que a bochecha era melhor do que a testa? Foi melhor ele não ter beijado sua boca, ela pensou. Seria muito tentador para se unir a ele, para virar mais do que um beijo de amizade.

_Na próxima vez, _repetia mentalmente.

Ela esperou Johnny fazer essa saída de sua vida, ou vindo os motores do avião sendo ligados. Seus olhos se guiram o vôo do avião até ele se tornar uma mancha dis tante no céu.

Só então ela notou que estava emaranhando os dedos nos cabelos, cabelos que deixou soltos esta manhã por que não queria parecer _neutra._

_Eles ofuscam todo o resto, ele _disse.

Ela queria acreditar que não era apenas charme, que o último sorriso dele significava que a via como uma mulher muito especial em sua vida.

Unicamente especial.

Mas teria que esperar a próxima entrada dele para sa ber se era verdade.

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

As certezas de Megan de que estava bem não foram suficientes para aliviar o turbilhão da mente de Johnny. A atitude repudiadora dela fez com que ele se sentisse... sem importância, como se apenas o tivesse usado para se sentir melhor. Certamente estava fechando as portas, deixando claro que não esperava nem proporia uma re petição.

O fato de desejar que tudo corresse bem no filme se ria uma forma de colocá-lo novamente em um lugar fora de sua vida? Pelo menos ela não foi debochada nesse momento. Mesmo assim, até isso parecia enfatizar a dis tância que ela parecia pretender estabelecer, dizendo a ele inequivocamente que _diferentemente dele, _Gundamurra era o _único palco _para ela.

Comentário justo, pensou Johnny, apesar de tudo dentro dele querer lutar contra isso. Entretanto, as cir cunstâncias atuais eram inapropriadas para progredir nesse sentido. Johnny sentia que não podia ter certeza de nada até voltar para Gundamurra e passar muito tem po no rancho com Megan.

De volta ao Arizona, o filme perdeu a graça. Ele se irritou com o roteiro, especialmente com as cenas que tinha de representar com a viúva do dono do rancho. Não gostava delas. Nem do final. Ele ficava pensando em como seria para Megan se ela fosse a viúva, lutando para sobreviver e tendo que fazer a escolha de ajudar um caubói que inevitavelmente a deixaria.

Ele conversou com o diretor, insistindo que a aborda gem das cenas estava errada, que elas deviam ser duras e poderosas. E o caubói deveria sentir-se obrigado a voltar para a fazenda quando sua missão fosse cum prida.

Ele conseguiu.

A atriz principal estava muito grata a ele pelo papel. Muito grata, passando a ser inconveniente. Ele teve que explicar que estava seriamente envolvido com outra mulher. Ele não podia expor Megan, especialmente por que não havia nada além de uma parceria profissional entre eles.

Ela manteve a palavra, enviando relatórios sobre o que fazia em Gundamurra. Ao mesmo tempo que gosta va, também detestava receber as mensagens dela, total mente isentas de um caráter pessoal. Era como se a inti midade que compartilharam tivesse sido um erro.

Ele mantinha o mesmo tom trivial nas respostas, ten tando não invadir o que ela claramente via como sua au toridade. Estava claro que os atos dele não tinham uma existência real na vida dela. Ele compreendia isso, mas achava muito pouco. Será que tudo que ele atingira era tão _inútil _na cabeça dela?

Não se referia ao filme, apesar de fazer a contagem regressiva do cronograma: mais dois meses, seis sema nas, quatro, duas, mais alguns dias. Não se importava pelo diretor parecer impressionado pela sua atuação. O momento que vivia não demandava mais cenas especiais, assinaturas de contratos. Ele fez as malas e partiu para Gundamurra e Megan Maguire.

A terra não estava em melhor condição do que da úl tima vez que Johnny a viu. Ainda não tinha chovido, mas o rebanho definitivamente estava melhor, pensou Megan com satisfação. Havia mais açudes para as ove lhas, graças ao dinheiro de Johnny. Além disso, ela não passou nenhum problema para ele durante sua adminis tração.

Os únicos problemas com ele seriam pessoais, e seria impossível saber como lidar com isso antes de encontrá-lo novamente. Ela foi para a cozinha tomar um chá. Só mais algumas horas e ele chegaria. E quando chegasse... Megan disse a si mesma que tinha de manter a calma, esperar e ver como ele se comportava com ela, reavaliar a situação enquanto obtinha mais informações.

Megan recusou o oferecimento de Evelyn para fazer chá, comendo alguns biscoitos. Quando sentou-se à mesa, Evelyn a observou com um forte ar de confronto.

— Vai contar a ele?

Megan deu de ombros, desnorteada.

— Contar... o que... a quem?

Evelyn secou a mão, seus olhos castanhos de sua he rança aborígine calculando os objetivos que tinha em mente antes de falar novamente.

— Não pense que pode me enganar, Srta. Megan. Já vi os sinais muitas vezes.

A náusea contra a qual lutava todas as manhãs por se manas embrulhou seu estômago.

— Eu soube que a Srta. Lara estava grávida antes mesmo que ela soubesse — prosseguiu Evelyn, não dei xando nenhuma dúvida sobre o assunto da conversa.

Megan percebeu que seria inútil negar.

— Você contou para alguém? — ela perguntou, alar mada pela possibilidade de todos no rancho saberem de seu estado.

— Não. Mas contarei ao Sr. Johnny, se você não con tar — veio a resposta desafiadora.

— Não precisa fazer isso, Evelyn — Megan berrou, assustada com a idéia de uma descoberta prematura, o que poderia arruinar seus planos para o futuro.

— Não há nada de bom em manter segredos que não devem ser guardados — retrucou Evelyn. — Especial mente do pai da criança.

— O que a faz pensar que Johnny é o pai? — Megan replicou, desesperada para despertar mais dúvida e con seguir mais tempo.

Evelyn desabafou seu contentamento diante da única possibilidade.

— Não podia ser ninguém mais. Pensa que eu não vi sua intenção... no dia do enterro do Sr. Patrick... queren do chamar a atenção do Sr. Johnny? Todos esses anos... observando como você agia com ele?

Ela sentiu-se humilhada. Será que seus sentimentos eram tão transparentes para todos? Não, não podiam ser, argumentou francamente para si mesma. Johnny acredi tou que ela não gostava dele. Suas irmãs se preocuparam diante da reação dela com o testamento do pai. Elas sim plesmente estavam ansiosas para que Megan não fosse hostil a Johnny e à ajuda que ele poderia oferecer. Mitch e Ric agiram da mesma forma. Só Evelyn... Evelyn que se importava com tudo relacionado a Johnny...

— Não foi culpa dele a minha gravidez — desabafou Megan. — Não é justo jogar em cima dele.

— São necessárias duas pessoas para fazer uma criança

— ela respondeu firmemente. — Aceitar a culpa não faz diferença, Srta. Megan. A criança é dele, assim como sua.

— Fiz com que acreditasse que eu estava protegida — ela argumentou. — Sou responsável por essa gravi dez. Ele teria assegurado que isso não aconteceria.

— Se você criou uma teia de mentiras para atrair o Sr. Johnny para sua cama, a situação só vai piorar com mais mentiras. É hora de enfrentar.

— Não quero que ele se sinta preso em uma armadi lha. Não é justo, Evelyn — ela repetiu, unindo forças para lutar contra qualquer interferência.

— Você pensa que ele gostaria que o filho _dele _fosse um órfão, como ele foi? Sem chances, Srta. Megan. Sem chances. Você simplesmente fará injustiça sobre injustiça, se esconder isso dele. — Ela estreitou os olhos, em um julgamento implacável. — Você está pen sando em si mesma. No que deseja. Mas não vou permi tir que deixe o Sr. Johnny fora disso. Ou você conta a ele ou eu conto.

— Não é da sua conta! — Foi um grito desesperado de protesto. Aquilo era entre ela e Johnny, e precisava de tempo para pensar sobre a melhor forma de abordar o futuro...

Evelyn pareceu se recompor com mais determinação.

— Sua querida mãe partiu. Seu pai, que eu admirava e respeitava mais do que qualquer outro homem na Ter ra, partiu. Eles me colocaram aqui. Eles confiaram em mim para fazer as coisas certas. E nenhum deles jamais planejaria enganar um homem bom.

_Enganar... _essa era uma palavra totalmente inaceitá vel. Megan se esquivava dela. Estava carregando uma forte carga de culpa por semanas. Isso não era novidade. Mas, juntamente com a culpa, havia um vestígio insidioso de um enorme prazer de ter um filho de Johnny Ellis — uma parte dele que não ele não poderia tirar dela. Mas _traí-lo... _isso não parecia correto, de forma alguma.

Evelyn colocou as mãos nos largos quadris.

— Morei em Gundamurra toda a minha vida. Quase cinqüenta anos. Sempre segui os exemplos de seus pais. Você pode me demitir se quiser, Srta. Megan. Seu pai lhe deu o direito de fazer isso...

Gundamurra sem Evelyn?

Esse pensamento era chocante... ainda mais chocante do que trair.

— ...mas enquanto estiver aqui, não vou me isentar e deixar você fazer o Sr. Johnny de bobo, não com algo tão importante quanto isso será para ele. Seu filho...

Meu também, pensou Megan, totalmente possessiva.

— Você não pode esperar que eu atire essa verdade nele assim que desça do avião — ela retrucou rapida mente.

— Já devia ter contado a ele — replicou Evelyn. — Cada minuto que adia piora tudo. Aumenta a mentira — ela persistiu.

Megan estava diante de uma implacável verdade. Era impossível ignorar, impossível até mesmo de curvar-se a ela.

Fortes lealdades foram provocadas.

Para a cabeça de Evelyn, a filha de Patrick não estava agindo como tal, quebrando a tradição de justiça de Gundamurra, mentindo para um homem que aprendeu a confiança ali, confiando no pai dela.

— Sinto muito por você se sentir... tão abatida por minha culpa, Evelyn.

Ela suspirou, preocupada.

— Estou pensando em seus pais, Srta. Megan. Eles estariam falando a mesma coisa que eu.

Não havia alternativas agora.

— Contarei a ele hoje à noite — prometeu Megan. Evelyn ponderou a resposta e finalmente cedeu.

— Amanhã de manhã saberei se contou ou não — ela avisou. — Vai ser muito difícil encarar o Sr. Johnny hoje, escondendo o que precisa saber.

Pelo menos teria um breve tempo para medir a atitu de de Johnny, descobrir por quanto tempo ele pretendia ficar em Gundamurra dessa vez.

Queria sentir-se preparada para qualquer contingên cia antes de revelar o fato que inevitavelmente teria um efeito enorme nas vidas deles.

Entretanto, as palavras de Evelyn atingiram sua consciência. Não havia como negar a verdade delas.

Johnny não admitiria que seu filho fosse órfão de pai, assim como ele foi. Isso significava que ela devia com partilhar. Sem enganá-lo quanto ao papel que deveria representar.

Papéis... entradas e saídas...

O que ela fez para corresponder ao desejo egoísta de atender às suas necessidades?

Um ato descuidado.

Uma mentira imprudente.

Apesar de reconhecer que não foi justa com Johnny, não se arrependia do que fez.

_Queria _aquela criança.

**CAPITULO DEZ**

Algo estava errado.

Nem mesmo o maravilhoso bolo de cenoura de Eve lyn se acomodava no estômago de Johnny. Tudo bem que Megan estava tensa com a vinda dele para casa, mas nunca antes Evelyn sentiu-se desconfortável com sua presença. Ambas evitavam o contato ocular uma com a outra, se concentrando nele com um certo esforço para que se sentisse bem-vindo.

Algo grande estava sendo escondido no silêncio que tentavam acobertar.

Problemas em Gundamurra?

Johnny se forçou a comer o bolo, beber o chá, espe rando que a verdade fosse revelada.

Estranho como as coisas podiam mudar tão rapida mente. Seu coração pulava de prazer quando ele aterris sou. Megan estava esperando, pronta para levá-lo até a sede.

Quando ele saiu do avião, suas pernas diminuíam a distância entre eles, cada passo agitado por antecipação. Mas ela estendeu a mão formalmente, e ele se sentiu obri gado a reprimir a urgência que tinha em abraçá-la.

Seu sorriso também estava frio.

_Tudo bem, deixe que ela se acostume comigo nova mente, _ele dizia a si mesmo. _Dê tempo para que ela re laxe em sua companhia._

Agora ela estava tagarelando, enquanto Evelyn estava servindo-o de chá. Seus olhos escuros estavam va zios, sem a excitação normal de vê-lo. Ele podia sentir a preocupação. Era como um monstro invisível, que cres cia a cada minuto, como os monstros de sua infância que se escondiam nos armários que seus pais adotivos usavam para punir os meninos levados.

Finalmente, não conseguiu mais suportar.

Assim como ocorreu com Ric, que segurava a notícia da morte de Patrick, Johnny não conseguiu esperar pelo que sabia que seria ruim.

— Digam o que está errado! — ele desabafou. Evelyn olhou para Megan.

Megan congelou e ficou imóvel.

— Evelyn... — ele suplicou.

A governanta, que normalmente gostava de atender a todos os desejos dele, balançou a cabeça, sem dar ne nhum sorriso como dica.

— Não cabe a mim, Sr. Johnny.

Havia um clima livre e gostoso na cozinha de Evelyn. O coração de uma casa, pensou Johnny.

O que Megan fez para mudar isso?

Patrick não gostaria.

Não era essa a atmosfera que Gundamurra devia ter. Johnny instantaneamente ficou determinado a colo car as coisas no lugar. O que quer que estivesse aconte cendo teria de ser superado.

Megan saiu do estado de atordoamento. O olhar dele solicitava esclarecimento. Ele não deixaria ela se esquivar disso. Podia ter 51 por cento de Gundamurra, mas ele tinha direitos também.

— Vamos para o escritório, Johnny. O escritório.

Era algo relacionado aos negócios, então.

— Certo. — Ele podia lidar com isso. Johnny se levantou.

Megan saiu e ele a seguiu. Ele notou que as boche chas dela estavam coradas. E que suas mãos estavam cerradas. Fosse qual fosse o problema, ela o julgava do loroso, sendo forçada a dividir com ele.

Devia estar com o orgulho muito ferido. Algum erro grave no gerenciamento de Gundamurra. Ela detestaria falhar ou ser pega carecendo de qualquer coisa relacio nada ao rancho. Johnny estava determinado a superar a crise, de uma forma ou de outra.

Ela não esperou que ele passasse por ela para abrir a porta do escritório. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver que ela não foi diretamente para a mesa do pai para tomar sua cadei ra e se proteger com algum senso de autoridade. Ela mu dou a direção para ficar perto da mesa de xadrez.

Era uma postura que transparecia pura tensão, insis tindo em manter a distância. Johnny entrou calmamen te, se movendo para a mesa, tentando estabelecer um ar relaxado e isento de críticas. Ela não veio para bri gar. Queria a verdade. Se ela confiava nele de alguma forma...

— Está tudo bem — ele falou. — Não vou morder, Megan. Apenas me conte...

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e virou para encará-lo. Sua expressão parecia oscilar entre um intenso conflito interno e a necessidade de superá-lo.

— Menti para você, Johnny.

A declaração direta ocultava culpa e desafio.

Seu pensamento rapidamente se voltou para os rela tórios reportando o que ela fez em Gundamurra. Será que no final ela se recusou a aceitar a usar o dinheiro dele? Ele não verificou, acreditando em tudo o que con tara a ele.

— Sobre o que você mentiu? — ele perguntou, fa zendo o máximo para manter-se calmo.

Ela abaixou os cílios. Sua boca retorceu-se em um sorriso arrependido. Ela respirou fundo, se forçou a fitá-lo e então falou:

— A noite que passamos juntos... Eu disse que estava protegida... e não estava.

Ele levou vários minutos para desfazer a confusão na sua cabeça, que estava completamente concentrada em possíveis problemas com Gundamurra. E depois levou mais algum tempo para entender as conseqüências da quelas palavras. O choque de tudo isso deixou-o sem fala.

— Estou grávida — ela disparou, caso ele não tivesse associado as coisas.

_Certo!, _ele pensou, ainda incapaz de produzir uma reposta verbal. Simplesmente a fitava conforme ia com preendendo tudo. Evelyn sabia. Não havia como escon der uma gravidez de três meses de Evelyn. Ela sabia so bre a gravidez de Lara. Provavelmente lembrou de sua reação diante daquela notícia também, que ligou ime diatamente para Ric para que o amigo compreendesse a posição de Lara e agisse conforme quisesse.

Evelyn deve ter aconselhado Megan a contar a John ny. Mas o que Megan queria dele?

Essa era a grande questão.

E rapidamente ele pensou no _que ele queria._

Megan estava carregando um filho dele.

Não havia dúvidas sobre o que devia ser feito.

— Vamos nos casar — ele falou, se afastando da mesa para ficar de pé e determinado, contra qualquer possível oposição.

— Casar — ela repetiu, como se não acreditasse que ele tivesse falado isso.

— Isso pode ser feito em menos de um mês.

— Johnny, as pessoas não se casam mais por causa de uma gravidez — ela falou. — Especialmente quando...

— Foi apenas uma noite de sexo? — ele concluiu para ela, diante de todas as dúvidas que tinha sobre a motivação de Megan para aquela noite.

Ele observou que ela estava atrapalhada, com muitas emoções estampadas no rosto. Era impossível decifrar o que Megan estava pensando. Johnny decidiu que isso não importava. O único fim importante para essa con versa era dar ao filho que ela carregava _— filho dele _— o tipo de segurança que toda criança merecia ter.

— Olhe — ela finalmente se defendeu. — Eu fiz uma coisa estúpida... premeditada...

— De vez em quando todos somos culpados de atos ousados, Megan — ele falou.

— Eu sou responsável pelas conseqüências, e não você — ela respondeu.

— Isso vai além do ponto mais importante. Se foi planejado ou não, sou o pai da criança — ele declarou.

— Isso não significa que deve se casar comigo. — Havia um forte orgulho nos olhos dela.

— Para você, casar comigo é um problema?

Nenhuma resposta.

Os olhos dela expressavam uma incerteza angustiada.

O sexo entre os dois foi bom, Johnny pensou. Ela não podia negar isso. E ele era o sócio de Gundamurra. Seria difícil para ela se casar com outro homem tendo um fi lho do homem que dividiria a casa com ela.

— Estou aqui, Megan — ele pressionou. — Você não pode me mandar embora. Por que não aceitar...

— Mas você _vai _embora — ela interrompeu. — Você sempre vai. As oportunidades profissionais vão surgir...

— Eu não preciso aceitá-las. Posso me aposentai agora.

— Você não vai querer. Não com o passar do tempo

— Não me diga o que eu quero, Megan. Mais do que tudo, quero ser um bom pai.

— Você não precisa estar casado para assumir esse papel, Johnny.

— Você prefere que sejamos pais solteiros? — Ele especulava que vantagens Megan podia ver nessa situa ção e calculou a pior situação possível. Ela tinha certeza de que ele iria embora... — Se eu precisar brigar com você pelos direitos de custódia, vou brigar — ele falou.

— O fato de você ser a mãe não significa que pode jul gar o que é melhor para o nosso filho. Ela parecia estarrecida.

— Você não o levaria... por esse mundo com você.

— Por que não? Gundamurra pode ser o centro do seu universo, mas um juiz justo decidiria que uma crian ça não pode experimentar outras coisas? Se você não quiser ser minha esposa e trabalhar para que formemos um casal harmonioso...

— Um bom pai gostaria que o filho tivesse uma vida estável — ela retrucou.

— Sim. E também gostaria que a criança se sentisse amada pelos dois pais. Sem que um eliminasse o outro. Essa era sua intenção comigo, Megan? Me eliminar?

— Não! — Ela caminhou pelo escritório, agitada por uma intensa e turbulenta energia para ficar parada, ape sar de os braços estarem cruzados no peito novamente.

Johnny manteve a distância, observando ela lidar com a pressão que fazia para concretizar o resultado que desejava. Ele ainda estava com muita raiva. Se ela ima ginava que voltaria para o trabalho dele e deixaria que ela cuidasse sozinha do filho deles da forma que quises se, podia esquecer a idéia agora mesmo.

Ela parou, olhando para ele de forma equilibrada.

— Você disse que Gundamurra é como um lar para você. Quero que seja o lar de nosso filho também.

— Então por que não formamos uma família, Me gan? Qual objeção você tem a se casar comigo?

— Se eu me casar com você... você vai deixar nosso filho comigo quando tiver de cumprir compromissos da sua carreira pelo mundo afora?

Johnny sabia que seus deveres paternais viriam sem pre em primeiro lugar para ele. Entretanto, sua carreira era claramente um grande empecilho para Megan, ape sar de ele achar que tivesse esclarecido os preconcei tos que ela tinha a respeito disso. O acordo que ela que ria fazer parecia muito parcial, e certamente não o agra dava.

— Se eu tiver de viajar a trabalho, gostaria que minha família fosse comigo.

— Não! — As bochechas dela estavam vermelhas. — Não vou competir com... — Ela calou a boca rapida mente, mas seus olhos eram uma violenta tempestade de sentimentos.

— Competir com o quê? — ele perguntou.

— Com as mulheres do seu mundo — ela desabafou, detestando ter de assumir que ainda não era capaz de li dar com isso.

Ele balançou a cabeça. O mais absurdo era que... _ela _era a única mulher que desejava. Entretanto, ele final mente percebeu que Megan estava consumida por uma intensa sensação de vulnerabilidade, brigando para que ele mantivesse a ela e seu filho no único local seguro que conhecia.

— Não existe competição — ele falou, desejando acabar com esses medos.

Ela o fitou com extrema descrença. Isso fez com que ele se movesse para a frente, com as mãos espalhadas em um aberto e convidativo gesto.

— Você _pode _confiar em mim, Megan. Como minha esposa, terá meu compromisso e minha lealdade.

Ela ainda mantinha a postura rígida, com os braços cruzados em uma resistência teimosa, mas havia uma hesitação em seu olhar.

Ele curvou as mãos sobre os tensos músculos dos ombros dela.

— Prometo que Gundamurra será sempre a nossa casa, a grande constante de nossas vidas. Mas se eu pe dir a você para viajar algumas vezes, você não tem co ragem o suficiente para tentar, Megan?

— _Essa _é minha vida, Johnny. Você não pode espe rar que eu a abandone. Não quero ser um peixe fora d'água.

Ele deslizou as mãos instintivamente para cobrir o rosto dela, forçando que o encarasse por um tempo en quanto pressionava uma resposta.

— Essa é uma resposta de medo, Megan. E o que pre cisamos aqui é de muita credibilidade. A realidade é que vamos ter um bebê. Devemos viver juntos, como uma família. E o casamento envolve doar um ao outro, e não estabelecer condições que vão limitar — se não des truir — a relação que devemos ter como marido e mu lher. Não estou pedindo a você para me encontrar na metade do caminho. Só para doar um pouco. Pelo me nos... tentar.

Ele abaixou as mãos e se afastou.

— Pense nisso. Minha posição não vai mudar. Va mos nos casar e tentar fazer com que funcione da me lhor forma... ou eu brigarei com você pela partilha justa da paternidade. Não vou vacilar quanto a isso, Megan. Você tem até amanhã de manhã para decidir.

Johnny deu o ultimato e se encaminhou para a porta. Até onde sabia, não havia mais discussões. Fosse qual fosse a decisão de Megan, a sua estava clara. Seu filho teria o tipo de pai que ele gostaria de ter tido — um pai como Patrick —, sempre disponível. Se Megan não viesse a amá-lo, pelo menos a criança amaria.

— Espere!

Johnny cerrou os dentes e virou, cedendo mais algum tempo, sem estar preparado para mais discussão.

Ela descruzou os braços e suas mãos agora se esfre gavam uma na outra, revelando o quanto estava nervo sa. Seus olhos encerravam medo e culpa que ele julgou dolorosos. Nunca fizera nada para machucá-la. Nunca faria. Sua garganta se movia convulsivamente, como se seus sentimentos a sufocassem.

— Droga, Megan! Você não pode ver...

— Vou tentar.

— Tentar o quê?

— Vou me casar com você.

**CAPITULO ONZE**

— Megan Maguire, aceita este homem...

Megan ainda tremia para acreditar que aquilo real mente estava acontecendo, que ela estava ali vestida de noiva, prestes a dizer as palavras que fariam dela mu lher de Johnny Ellis.

_Esse homem... _o único que sempre quis... seu casa mento era mais uma fantasia de adolescente do que uma realidade de adulto, mas ali estavam eles, de pé na gra ma verde do quadrado interno do rancho. Todos que tra balhavam no rancho estavam presentes, juntamente com a família e os amigos mais próximos, testemunhas do casamento. Foi assim que ela sonhou, apesar de seu pai ainda estar vivo em seus sonhos.

Talvez estivesse presente espiritualmente.

Certamente foi seu testamento que desencadeou a si tuação bem pessoal entre ela e Johnny. Se o bebê não tivesse forçado este fim, se ela tivesse certeza sobre o amor de Johnny, Megan saberia que seria uma noiva imensamente feliz. Do jeito que as coisas eram, ela sen tia frios na barriga, e só esperava que tudo se corrigisse. Pelo menos o bastante para que ela pudesse viver com essa decisão.

O juiz olhou para ela, em expectativa.

— Aceito — ela afirmou.

— Johnny Ellis, aceita essa mulher...

Não havia dúvidas quanto a essa resposta. Foi ele quem impulsionou esse casamento desde o momento em que ela aceitou se casar com ele. Uma celebração adequada da união deles em frente aos amigos mais pró ximos. Em Gundamurra, pois era o local mais apropria do — o lar dos dois — e manteria o casamento restrito e privado. Ric faria as fotos, algumas das quais poderiam ser divulgadas na mídia posteriormente, tornando o ca samento público.

Primeiramente, ela protestou contra a idéia de uma foto dela — noiva de Johnny Ellis — sendo espalhada em todo o mundo. A resposta dele tornou qualquer ar gumento impossível:

— Não vou esconder você, Megan. E não vou fazer com que entre em nenhuma competição. Para mim, você é a mulher mais linda do mundo e quero que as ou tras saibam disso. Para que saibam que estou casando com você.

Ela nunca se imaginou linda. Não como as celebrida des com as quais ele convivia socialmente. Ele disse isso para simplesmente abrandar o medo que ela tinha de ser comparada a _elas! _Independentemente da verdade, Me gan queria viver de acordo com o ponto de vista que John ny declarou sobre ela, pelo menos no dia do casamento. Mas acima de tudo, Megan queria que Johnny tivesse or gulho dela hoje, orgulho de tê-la como sua esposa.

— Aceito — ele falou muito firmemente.

Então eles trocaram as alianças que ele escolheu. Ela estava contente por ele querer usar uma também, pois era o símbolo de seu compromisso com o casamento.

No último mês, ele se dedicou praticamente a apren der todo o trabalho de Gundamurra, provando que tinha profundo interesse ali, fazendo até mesmo sugestões para melhorias para quando o clima ficasse ameno. Mas por quanto tempo ele ficaria até viajar novamente? E como ela lidaria com essa vida?

_Não pense nisso._

Hoje não.

— Eu vos declaro marido e mulher.

Johnny estava sorrindo para ela.

Ela podia ouvir o clique da câmera de Ric.

Seu coração batia forte contra o peito em antecipação ao beijo que estava por vir. Era impossível mover os músculos do rosto em um sorriso de retribuição. Seu pensamento estava totalmente concentrado em entender a expressão dos olhos de Johnny. Ele parecia satisfeito, sim. Além disso, um rompante de satisfação vitoriosa, possivelmente por ter posto em prática o que decidiu como certo, até mesmo de manter-se intimamente afas tado dela até a noite do casamento. Mas principalmente, ela via um desejo incandescente, escondendo a promes sa de que ela pertencia a ele, que ele cuidaria dela e a teria deste dia em diante.

Um doce suspiro.

Pelo menos queria sexo com ela.

Ele a beijou com uma sensualidade lenta e sedutora, com a boca certamente parecendo sugerir a paixão que aguardava pela lua-de-mel dos dois. Nenhum problema na cama, Megan assegurou a si mesma. Talvez a gravi dez a tornasse mais desejável. Ela esperava que sim, totalmente ciente da barriga mais arredondada escondida pelo modelo do vestido de noiva.

Ele a levou até a mesa onde eles assinariam a certi dão de casamento. Depois disso, todos viriam felicitá-los, desejando uma vida feliz juntos.

Megan ficava surpresa por esses sentimentos serem tão verdadeiros, como se não houvesse dúvidas quanto ao sucesso do casamento. Eles sabiam que estava grávi da. Nem ela nem Johnny tentaram manter segredo. Mas parecia irrelevante para eles. Era como se todos tives sem decidido que esse jogo foi realizado no céu e cor respondia à sua aprovação profunda.

Ela não sabia se Ric e Mitch fizeram perguntas a Johnny. Eles não deram nenhum sinal disso. Suas irmãs pensavam que era maravilhoso o fato de Johnny querer se casar com ela. Aparentemente, elas estavam total mente seguras de que poderia haver um futuro promis sor para eles, provavelmente partindo do pressuposto de que o amor conquista tudo.

Só que o único _amor _sobre o qual Megan tinha certe za era o que Johnny sentia pelo bebê.

Um grande jantar foi organizado. O clima era de felici dade. Fizeram discursos. Johnny tocou violão e cantou uma música composta especialmente para ela. Ele a cha mou de "De volta para casa", e todos se tocaram com ela, incluindo Megan, que desejava muito que a letra fosse uma expressão verdadeira de como ele se sentia.

Lara perguntou se ele cantaria em um show benefi cente que estava sendo organizado em Sidney em prol do combate à seca.

— Seu nome atrairia mais pessoas, Johnny — ela pressionou. — O show vai ser daqui a dois meses.

— Estou dando um tempo, Lara — ele se desculpou. _Por minha causa, _Megan pensou, instantaneamente.

— Tudo bem, Johnny — Megan respondeu. — Não vou ficar chateada se você fizer isso.

Ele franziu a testa, intrigado com a aparente anima ção de vê-lo de volta às luzes da ribalta.

— Vai ajudar as pessoas que precisam — ela conti nuou, precisando que ele visse o quanto podia ser justa.

— Lara disse que o show deve acontecer em dois me ses, Megan — ele lembrou. — Não vou deixar você em casa sozinha nessa época, possivelmente precisando de ajuda.

Será que ele estava preocupado com o bebê? Ela es taria grávida de apenas seis ou sete meses, dependendo da data do show. Sua gravidez certamente estaria apa rente na época, mas Johnny afirmara que não tinha in tenção de _escondê-la._

— Eu poderia ir com você — ela argumentou, deter minada a não parecer egoísta. — Assim terei a oportuni dade de comprar coisas para o bebê — acrescentou.

— Posso levá-la às melhores lojas — ofereceu Lara. — Nos divertiremos muito fazendo compras, Megan.

— Eu vou com vocês — se intrometeu Kathryn. — Josh precisará de roupas maiores nessa época.

— O clube das mamães — comentou Johnny.

— Sim. E posso ver você, Mitch e Ric formando o clube dos papais num futuro não muito distante — re trucou Kathryn.

— Você pode estar certa — ele reconheceu.

Se ele fincasse base na Austrália daqui para a frente, pensou Megan, esperançosa.

— Quanto ao show, Lara — ele prosseguiu —, en vie-me a papelada e eu conversarei com você.

Nenhuma promessa.

Megan ficou desapontada por não ter recebido a aprovação dele. Ela resolveu silenciosamente descobrir que reservas ele tinha em se comprometer. Ainda havia tanta coisa sobre Johnny que não sabia, apesar de co nhecê-lo há tanto tempo.

Mas, sem dúvida, ele era o homem mais lindo do mundo, e estava de arrasar em seu terno preto. E agora, para pior ou melhor, era seu marido. Megan disse a si mesma para parar de se preocupar com o futuro e se concentrar somente naquela noite, ficando com ele em todos os sentidos.

No dia seguinte eles iriam pra Broomow passar uma semana de lua-de-mel. Uma semana fazendo amor e tro cando pensamentos íntimos, ela esperava. Hoje à noite, pretendia convencer Johnny de que não era _apenas sexo _para ela, banindo qualquer pensamento de que ela o es tava apenas _usando _para se sentir melhor na noite de pois do enterro de seu pai.

Ela o desejava.

Somente a ele.

Tentou transmitir isso quando Ric estava tirando uma foto dos dois. Era tarde da noite, e todos tinham seguido Ric até o local que ele escolheu, longe das construções. Ele colocou Megan e Johnny de frente um para o outro, de mãos dadas. Atrás deles havia uma sombria paisa gem vazia, aparentemente sem contraste até o horizon te, e acima dela havia as estrelas reluzentes do céu do deserto.

Teriam que esperar até que ele obtivesse a luz ideal. Johnny brincou sobre o olhar exato de um artista, mas ele parecia contente em cooperar com o conceito do amigo.

— Agora eu sei por que você venceu todos aqueles prêmios de fotografia, Ric — murmurou Mitch.

— E essa foto deve ser totalmente primordial, a im pressão da maior fé de um ser humano pelo outro contra o poder implacável do deserto — respondeu Ric

Megan sentiu um pequeno tremor convulsivo percor rendo seu corpo diante da verdade perceptiva dessas pa lavras.

Johnny apertou as mãos dela, instantaneamente transmitindo calor e força. Ela olhou para os olhos dele, que enviavam uma mensagem calorosa para o coração dela... _confie em mim. _Ela não ouviu o clique da câmera que capturou sua emoção, pois estava concentrada no forte desejo e na grande necessidade de acreditar que seu casamento sobreviveria a tudo que a vida aprontasse para eles. Sobreviver e prosperar em Gundamurra, pois esse era o local ao qual pertencia, onde desejava que Johnny sentisse o mesmo, com ela e os filhos que te riam.

Lar...

E essa onda surpreendente de sentimento ainda esta va se movimentando dentro dela quando eles finalmente ficaram sozinhos no quarto em que o bebê foi concebi do. Ela não estava mais nervosa nem apreensiva, não se preocupava em convencer Johnny de nada. Uma bem-aventurada sensação de união a ele permeava cada bei jo, cada toque, construindo uma profunda paixão para todo o intenso prazer que eles podiam dar um ao outro.

Eles estavam casados.

Quanto a isso — a noite de casamento —, todas as demais realidades seriam correspondidas quando fosse o caso.

**CAPITULO DOZE**

A lua-de-mel foi pura diversão sensual: uma semana de dias quentes e noites balsâmicas, descansando dos pro blemas de Gundamurra, sem fazer nada além de desfru tar um do outro de todas as formas que tinham vontade.

Megan descobriu que o prazer sexual com Johnny era extremamente agregador. Ele era um amante espeta cular, e não havia dúvidas de que a desejava. Isso pare cia constantemente incandescente em seus olhos, incen diando em paixão quando ela ousava provocar, e pis cando de satisfação quando ela deitava em seus braços para se conter, quando tudo acabava.

Mas ocasionalmente ela sentia um rompante de ciú mes do olhar extasiante em seu rosto quando sentia o bebê se mexer. Nenhuma vez ele falou que a amava, e Megan não podia deixar de admitir os sentimentos que sempre teve por ele. Ela era a mãe do filho dele. Essa era a base do casamento. E Johnny certamente fazia o me lhor para ser um marido com o qual ela era feliz.

E ela _era _feliz. Quando eles voltaram para Gunda murra, Johnny se dedicou ao trabalho, voltando para casa e para ela à noite com o ar satisfeito. Ela não podia criticar o compromisso dele com a relação dos dois. O único problema que surgiu entre os dois foi o show be neficente.

Megan se queixou diante da relutância de Johnny em tomar uma decisão positiva, totalmente ciente de que a reação negativa à carreira dele devia ser a base para essa recusa. Desejando corrigir a atitude inicial, ela continuou pressionando, ponderando que a atenuação da seca seria a melhor causa pela qual podia doar seu talento.

Ela não previa que a resposta que finalmente conse guiu dele poderia quase imediatamente colocar os dois em conflito. Uma solicitação para uma entrevista publi citária chegou em Gundamurra e Johnny estava forte mente determinado a se esquivar.

— Você disse que não me esconderia — argumentou Megan.

— Não se trata de escondê-la, mas de protegê-la — replicou Johnny. — Você não tem experiência em lidar com a mídia. Tudo o que disser pode ser usado para se adequar a uma história criada pelo entrevistador.

— Mas eu sou autoridade no assunto seca.

— Eles não vêm em busca desse assunto. Ela não acreditou nele.

Ela suspeitava que ele não queria expô-la à sua car reira tão perto do casamento. Mas na sua cabeça, isso tinha que ser enfrentado, e quanto antes isso deixasse de ser um problema a ser evitado, melhor. Como isso pode ria afetá-la? Do que ele tentava protegê-la?

— Você não pode controlar o que as pessoas escre vem, Megan — ele declarou, impaciente com a teimosia dela.

Tudo o que ela podia ver era que ele não queria com partilhar essa parte de sua vida com ele. Johnny Ellis era a estrela, o que incitava as multidões. Ela era apenas sua esposa no fundo de cena.

Para fechar a desavença aberta entre eles, Johnny ce deu à entrevista em Gundamurra. A história foi manche te — "O resgate de um casamento no deserto" —, com meia página preenchida pela foto que Ric tirou na noite do casamento.

O único comentário sobre a seca foi que sem o inves timento de Johnny Ellis em Gundamurra, nem mesmo o bem-sucedido rancho teria sobrevivido. O resto era so bre a carreira de Johnny e especulação sobre seu futuro agora que ele estava supostamente casado com a terra.

Megan detestou a reportagem, detestou as dúvidas que surgiram em sua mente, detestou a forma como to das as coisas _importantes _que ela e Johnny falaram fo ram virtualmente ignoradas.

— Como você vive com isso? — ela vociferou.

— Megan, você optou por deixá-los invadir nossa privacidade, por se deixar ser explorada. Agora vai me ouvir? — ele respondeu.

Ela ouviu.

Ele explicou seu plano, explicou as razões para isso e Megan terminou sentindo que não teria alternativas a não ser aceitá-lo, uma vez que estava grávida e que a programação de Johnny seria agitada com os ensaios e a cobertura da mídia esperada para que obtivesse publici dade máxima do show.

Então ali estava ela, sendo mimada por Ric e Lara em sua adorável casa, enquanto Johnny usufruía de um ho tel no centro da cidade.

Johnny ligava para ela do telefone celular freqüente mente. Ela mal podia reclamar que ele a estava excluindo de sua vida, apesar de se sentir excluída. Na maioria das vezes eles falavam do que ela estava fazendo, do que comprou. Parecia que ele minimizava deliberadamente as próprias atividades, talvez acreditando que não fossem de interesse dela. Mesmo quando ela o pres sionou para que contasse, ele a excluiu, sem permitir ne nhum senso de compartilhamento.

— Vai ser sempre assim? — ela reclamou em exas peração, durante uma ligação. — Você aí e eu aqui?

Surgiu um silêncio que de repente foi pontuado por uma intensa ironia. Era o que ela queria inicialmente, não fazer parte da carreira dele, ocupar um lugar separa do em sua vida, com seu filho. Mas agora Megan estava desesperada para acreditar que a intimidade que eles di vidiram nos dois últimos meses em Gundamurra pudesseser transplantada para lá. Ou Johnny não achava que isso fosse possível?

Ela criticou o rigor de sua atitude anterior, se preocu pando por criar uma sombra no pensamento de Johnny, apesar de suas tentativas de mostrar a ele que era dife rente agora. Sentiu-se tensa enquanto esperava uma res posta, desejando que ele dissesse algo que acabasse com seus medos.

— Não. Você não vai estar sempre grávida, Megan. — A paciência na voz dele fazia com que ela se sentisse uma criança petulante. — Como já expliquei, só quero poupá-la de um estresse desnecessário em seu estado. Só mais uma semana e iremos para casa novamente.

Eminentemente razoável.

Mas na mente já estressada de Megan, Johnny acha va que ela não poderia enfrentar as demandas de sua carreira e ele não queria a preocupação de ter que cuidar dela, tendo que dar cabo de seus erros inexperientes de julgamento que a tornavam mais um estorvo do que uma ajuda, especialmente quando ele devia estar se con centrando em ter o melhor desempenho profissional.

Estou sendo egoísta novamente, ela dizia a si mesma, e deixou o problema de lado, esperando secretamente aprender a lidar com esse mundo de uma maneira me lhor.

Mas a ênfase de Johnny à gravidez a preocupava. O bebê significava muito para ele. Megan não conseguia deixar de pensar que ele não ficaria em um quarto de ho tel sozinho, caso o bebê já tivesse nascido. Ele queria _sua família _com ele. E apesar do casamento deles pare cer razoavelmente seguro e sólido em Gundamurra, tal vez ela estivesse vivendo em um paraíso, e alguns pro blemas incorrigíveis poderiam emergir agora.

Ric e Lara se divertiam com o desejo que ela tinha de assistir a Johnny em todos os canais de TV, ouvir os programas de entrevistas dos quais participava no rádio, ler todas as entrevistas dos jornais. Eles achavam que ela estava apaixonada pelo novo marido. A verdade era que suas inseguranças mais secretas a forçavam a saber precisamente como Johnny agia, se _ela _era mencionada e o que Johnny dizia sobre o casamento.

Na maioria das vezes, ele desviava de todas as per guntas relativas à vida pessoal, falando com uma paixão surpreendente sobre a situação difícil dos fazendeiros e trabalhadores do campo, muitos dos quais trabalhando na terra há gerações, ajudando todos os australianos.

— Temos que dar a mão à palmatória a Johnny. Ele vai direto ao coração — comentou Ric em apreciação, enquanto eles assistiam a uma das entrevistas dele.

Sim, direto ao coração da apresentadora, pensou Me gan, observando a linguagem corporal que demonstrava o quanto ela o considerava atraente em todos os senti dos. A mulher estava derretendo, em vez de correspon der à sua reputação de ser curta e grossa.

Isso deixou Megan com a certeza de que ele poderia se casar com qualquer uma, mas não quis. Ele só se ca sou com ela porque ela esperava um filho dele. Todo o carinho, o sexo... Se ela não estivesse grávida, ele teria doado tanto?

Naquela bendita noite de sexo, ele podia ter usado proteção.

Agora ele estava protegendo a _condição dela._

Protegendo a sua paternidade.

As emoções de Megan estavam uma bagunça na noi te do show. Eles estavam na primeira fila dos assentos centrais, em frente ao palco.

— Acima do nível do chão — ela explicou —, com uma barreira entre nós e a loucura que pode ocorrer.

— Loucura? — perguntou Megan.

— Você nunca foi a um show, Megan?

— Não, nunca.

— A área perto do palco normalmente é chamada de fila do gargarejo. Os fãs podem se esbaldar, especial mente quando tocados pelas músicas. Ficaremos segu ros nos nossos assentos.

_Seguros... _essa palavra atingia os nervos de Megan. Mas quando eles chegaram em seus lugares no enorme auditório lotado por milhares de pessoas já empolgadas, ela apreciou a escolha de Lara.

Certamente aquele era um aprendizado sobre a vida de Johnny. Ela sabia que eleja tinha feito muitos shows em sua carreira, mais nos Estados Unidos do que na Austrália. Suas músicas tinham um apelo universal, ra zão pela qual ele foi considerado a estrela da noite, o úl timo a cantar, encerrando o show e deixando todos con tentes.

Um pouco antes de Johnny entrar em cena, uma jo vem com cabelos longos louros e um minivestido ver melho foi lançada no palco pelos amigos e deixou um bilhete na mão do cantor, antes de ser retirada pelos seguranças.

— Tiéte — observou Lara secamente. — Sem dúvida vai querer ser levada para o camarim depois que o show terminar.

Megan estava aliviada por Johnny não ser o alvo da jovem.

Não que se deixasse atingir por isso. A idéia que ele tinha sobre as tietes a convenceram de que elas nunca teriam uma vantagem sexual com ele. Ela simplesmente não precisava de mais evidências do quanto ele era de sejável para as outras mulheres. Seus nervos já estavam à flor da pele, esperando a atuação dele — ao vivo — diante daqueles milhares de pessoas.

_Definitivamente meu último show, _pensou Johnny, esperando que liberassem o palco. A banda ainda estava em evolução, agitada pela resposta animada à sua música, devorando ao máximo a energia frenética dos fãs. A euforia não durava. Depois da forte adrenalina vinha a depressão, pois era tudo relacionado à música e ao even to, e não à pessoa. Johnny sabia que não queria mais isso.

No dia seguinte iria para casa com Megan. Para Gundamurra, onde era verdadeiramente amado pelo que era. Deixaria todo esse _amor _artificial para trás e seria parte de uma família na qual o amor seria verdadeiro. Megan ficaria contente com isso.

— Algo para você, Johnny. — O vocalista principal da outra banda colocou uma fotografia em sua mão. O rapaz piscou para ele.

— Uma bomba loura em um minivestido vermelho, primeira fila.

Johnny estava prestes a jogar a foto fora, quando o rapaz acrescentou:

— Ah, sim, ela pediu para dizer que era sua irmã de saparecida. Algumas tietes tentam de tudo.

_Irmã!_

A idéia encheu o coração de Johnny.

Ele nunca pensou que sua mãe pudesse ter outro fi lho. Não se lembrava, mas também não lembrava de nada daquela época. E certamente não falaram para ele que tinha uma irmã. Mas será que ele teria sido informa do, se a criança tivesse sido adotada? Talvez um bebê. O que significava que devia ter uns 36 anos atualmente.

Ele olhou para a fotografia. Definitivamente não era uma adolescente. Podia ter uns trinta anos. Era difícil dizer a idade de uma mulher. Ele não via nada de parecido com ele, mas isso não queria dizer nada. Ela podia ter outro pai.

_Irmã desaparecida... _Seu estômago começou a quei mar. Ele nunca pensou em fazer uma busca, acreditando que tinha sido o único abandonado pela mãe morta.

E se não fosse?

— Sua vez de arrasar, Johnny — avisou um dos rapa zes da produção.

Não havia onde guardar a foto, a não ser sob a cami sa. Ele viu que tinha algo escrito no verso, quando virou a foto.

_Por favor, deixe-me partir com você. Sua irmã, Jodie Ellis._

Jodie... Johnny...

Será que tinha tentado antes e foi impedida pelos tu tores dele?

Ou era simplesmente uma coisa de tiete?

Não era tempo de pensar nisso.

Ele estava em cena.

Loura de minivestido. Primeira fila.

Megan ficou totalmente atônita diante da performan ce de Johnny.

A gritaria das fãs interrompeu o momento em que ele começou a cantar. Ele simplesmente parecia atrair a atenção de todos no auditório, com sua voz forte e linda carregando ondas de emoção que contagiava as pessoas pela garganta.

Não precisava passear pelo palco. Não precisava in citar a empolgação das pessoas. Simplesmente ficou parado cantando e havia suspiros de prazer quando as pes soas seguiam seu ritmo, contentes em bater palmas nas músicas mais agitadas, aplaudindo fortemente quando ele terminava cada número e lançava um sorriso caris mático que despertaria o amor de uma pedra.

Uma mega estrela.

Claro, o fato de ele ser maravilhosamente masculino — um homem de verdade — acrescentava muito à sua po derosa atração. Megan não podia deixar de notar a loura de minivestído vermelho fazendo de tudo para chamar a atenção de Johnny. Aparentemente, mudou de opinião so bre o objeto principal de desejo hoje à noite. Sem disputas, pensou Megan, apesar de não gostar disso.

Ela não gostava do fato de Johnny parecer distraído pela mulher, retribuindo o olhar dela repetidamente du rante o show. O que ela fazia que Megan não podia ver? Por que Johnny voltava tanto a ela?

Essa situação despertou todas as inseguranças contra as quais Megan estava lutando, especialmente porque não podia fazer contato ocular com ele. Seria impossí vel Johnny vê-la tão longe do palco brilhantemente ilu minado.

Pelo menos ele _sabia _que ela estava ali, com os ami gos e suas esposas. Quando ele anunciou a última músi ca, olhou diretamente para onde ela estava sentada e Megan ficou consideravelmente aliviada ao ouvi-lo di zer que compôs aquela música para sua esposa no dia do casamento. Foi um reconhecimento público de que esta va casado.

Eleja tinha a platéia toda nas mãos, mas sua interpre tação de "De volta para casa" foi incrivelmente empolgante, comovente, de tal forma que houve momentos de um silêncio comovente no fim, antes de a platéia explo dir em um aplauso prolongado, todos de pé, batendo palmas, gritando, sem querer que ele deixasse o palco.

Mas com uma simples saudação ao povo, ele saiu e não voltou. As pessoas começaram a se movimentar na direção das saídas, ainda empolgadas pelo prazer, ape sar de não terem convencido Johnny a cantar mais.

Megan ficaria contente de partir também, mas ela viu quando um segurança acompanhou a loura causadora de problemas. Aquilo a incomodou novamente. Lara, Kathryn, Ric e Mitch estavam entusiasmados com o show de Johnny e se moviam para sair pela lateral, mas Megan es tava muito distraída para fazer algum comentário,

— Podemos ir ao camarim? — ela perguntou, impul sionada para acabar com a sensação que a aborrecia por não saber o que acontecia com Johnny, precisando estar com ele.

Não estava planejado.

Mas eles foram.

E foram colocados em um camarim em que a loura de minivestído vermelho tinha os braços pendurados no pescoço de Johnny e o corpo colado ao dele!

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

Todos ficaram calados, em choque.

Exceto a loura.

Megan sentiu-se absolutamente humilhada quando a mulher esfregava o corpo em provocação, convidativa, no corpo de Johnny, enquanto tagarelava o quanto ele era fantástico e que faria qualquer coisa — _qualquer coisa _que ele quisesse — só para ficar com ele.

Uma tiete espalhafatosa.

E Johnny deve ter dado instruções para que a levas sem até ele.

Bem, agora certamente foi pego em flagrante!

Apesar de não haver culpa em seu rosto.

Com um soturno ar de autocontrole, ele retirou for çosamente os braços da moça de seu pescoço, se afas tando do contato corporal enquanto falava com uma for te repugnância:

— Você entendeu errado.

— Mas você sinalizou para mim — protestou a loura. Não havia como escapar da verdade.

O coração de Megan doía.

Se ela não tivesse ido ao camarim, visto com os pró prios olhos...

— Por favor... saia. — Johnny balançou a cabeça para Megan. — Minha esposa está aqui.

A loura virou-se para vê-la. Seu olhar percorreu o grupo que entrou, se apressou para encontrar Megan, analisou-a de cabeça aos pés, parando diante de sua ób via gravidez.

— Então você o atraiu com essa armadilha — ela fa lou de forma detestável.

— Saia! — Johnny explodiu, como se mal pudesse tolerar a ofensa, exprimindo dor e fúria.

_Armadilha _estava certo, pensou Megan, desgraçada mente.

Ao perceber que não havia alternativa a não ser acei tar o fora, a loura se virou na direção da porta aberta, se mexendo de forma provocativa.

— Você não sabe o que está perdendo, Johnny.

De repente, um clima de vazio dominou todo o cama rim.

Ninguém falava.

Megan sentiu que todos estavam esperando uma ex plicação aceitável, possivelmente constrangidos por te rem sido testemunhas de uma cena de que ninguém gos tou. Sua mão instintivamente se moveu para o ventre que carregava seu bebê. Ela estava tomada por um re pentino e forte instinto de proteção e amor.

Pensamentos infelizes rondaram sua cabeça. Não ha via necessidade de Johnny ter se casado com ela. Ela não pediu isso a ele. Nem queria que ele sentisse que es tava perdendo alguma coisa. Ela detestava o que ele fez. Como podia prendê-lo ao casamento sabendo que ele estava no caminho da... _vida dele!_

Johnny se recompôs visivelmente e lançou um olhar de deboche a Ric e Mitch.

— Ela dizia que era minha irmã desaparecida.

Como se _eles _fossem entender. Mas não sua esposa.

— Pensei... que fosse possível — ele acrescentou com um sorriso que de alguma forma expressava uma falta de palavras.

Uma irmã? A cabeça de Megan girava, tentando as sociar essa possibilidade às cenas que testemunhou, ten tando entender como Johnny podia ter acreditado em uma possibilidade tão improvável... o que isso poderia significar para ele.

— Nós somos a sua família, Johnny — falou Mitch.

— Você sempre terá a nós — Ric completou.

Os três homens... que foram meninos para Gundamurra... uma irmandade... mas sem laços de sangue.

Johnny balançou a cabeça, reconhecendo o laço entre eles, apesar de seus olhos ainda estarem tristes, quando seu olhar atingiu a mão que Megan apoiava sobre a bar riga. Ela intuitivamente sabia no que ele pensava. Aque le bebê era seu único laço de sangue... carne de sua car ne. Não havia irmã. Mas ele teria um filho.

Era filho dela também, mas ela pensava que isso não contava para ele. Ele queria a criança. Independente mente do custo para si mesmo em qualquer outro nível, _ele precisava ter essa criança em sua vida, _preenchendo uma lacuna que ela não podia imaginar, pois nunca es teve nessa situação. Mitch tinha uma irmã e um filho. Ric tinha um filho e uma filha. Johnny ainda era sozinho no mundo, em um sentido biológico.

— Você vem para o hotel comigo esta noite? — ele perguntou a ela, com a voz abafada, sem esperar nada além de um sim ou não.

— Sim — ela falou, com todos os nervos tensos de apreensão, apesar da necessidade de saber o que se pas sava na cabeça dele ser mais importante, saber o que o casamento realmente significava para ele. Ele podia co locar toda sua força de vontade por trás de um compro misso, mas sentimentos eram outra coisa.

Ele suspirou, cansado.

— Ric, Mitch... Foi bom para mim vocês estarem aqui, mas... — ele pediu desculpas com os gestos.

— Deixaremos você sozinho — interpretou Mitch.

— Não deixe que isso o abata, Johnny — aconselhou Ric. — Temos que deixar o passado para trás.

— Acho que ele apareceu e me detonou essa noite, Ric. — Ele deu de ombros. — Me pegou desprevenido. Mas ficarei bem.

Ele fez um gesto de despedida e os dois amigos saí ram, levando suas esposas e fechando a porta para que ele tivesse privacidade com Megan.

Sentindo-se totalmente inapta a lidar com emoções que Johnny nunca revelou a ela e dolorosamente ciente de que nunca foi convidada para o camarim, ela não conseguiu se aproximar dele. Ela estava quieta, espe rando por um sinal que desse as boas-vindas a ela na quele local. Apesar de ele ter pedido para ela ficar, a so licitação foi feita na frente dos outros, e podia ser ape nas algum tipo de teste de lealdade.

Johnny parecia vê-la de uma grande distância, talvez por causa do peso de seu silêncio, de sua imobilidade, talvez enxergando um abismo entre os dois que não ti nha energia para vencer. Deveria tomar a iniciativa? Ela sentiu-se assustada, totalmente indecisa.

Finalmente ele falou, torcendo a boca em ironia:

— Acho que você imaginou alguma coisa diferente. Megan se contorceu internamente sobre as dúvidas e suspeitas que as levaram até o camarim. Depois de tudo que foi revelado ali, ela não podia confessar isso a ele. Era como se isso significasse o fim de um possível rela cionamento deles, se o fizesse. Mas tinha que dizer al guma coisa. Ele certamente notou seu choque ao vê-lo com a loura.

Com um pequeno gesto de súplica, ela falou, sem forças:

— Sinto muito, Johnny. Parecia...

— Que eu estava mentindo para você — ele con cluiu. — Eu não estava, Megan. Sobre nada.

Ele virou e pegou uma foto da penteadeira atrás dele.

— O cantor do outro grupo me entregou isso antes de eu entrar. Eu ia jogar fora, mas não o fiz devido ao que estava escrito no verso.

Ele estendeu a foto a ela, fazendo com que ela fosse obrigada a caminhar para frente e pegá-la, forçada a ler as palavras que o fizeram encontrar a mulher que dizia ser sua _irmã desaparecida. _Ela parecia tão vagabunda na foto quanto na vida real, com uma maquiagem pesa da, vestida vulgarmente, em uma pose provocativa.

— Você queria que ela fosse sua irmã, Johnny? — ela perguntou, incapaz de disfarçar o desgosto.

— Você quer dizer que ela parece uma prostituta... como minha mãe?

A observação debochada fez com que as bochechas de Megan corassem de vergonha por ter esquecido algo que era claramente inesquecível para ele. Ela lutou para se desculpar do mal-entendido.

— Quis dizer... ela não parece com você.

— Como podia saber com quem uma _meia-irmã _pa receria, Megan?

Ela respirou rapidamente, sentindo que estava se aprofundando penosamente no assunto. Sua mãe prova velmente nem sabia quem o pai _dele _era, imagine...

— Desculpe, Johnny — ela repetia. — Acho que... Ric e Mitch são mais... mais ligados ao mundo de onde você veio. Para mim, você é apenas você. E é uma pes soa tão incrível...

Ela parou, sacudindo a cabeça, ao perceber que esta va negando a importância do passado dele, precisamen te quando ele se sentia tão mal.

— O que posso fazer para ajudar? — ela perguntou, horrivelmente ciente do quanto pareceu inadequado o que falou, como se as palavras tivessem escapado da boca.

Ele ajeitou os ombros, expandiu o largo peito en quanto inclinava a cabeça para trás e respirou fundo.

— Deixe para lá. — Era um comando para si mesmo. Ele suspirou e seu olhar fitou o dela. — Ric está certo. Deixe o passado para trás. Sou um estúpido... na minha posição... me deixar atrair. Atrair de volta para isso.

Ele pegou a fotografia da mão de Megan e rasgou em pequenos pedaços, jogando os fragmentos na lixeira.

— Nunca mais farei outro show, Megan. Não me peça novamente. Por nenhuma razão.

— Desculpe... — As desculpas soavam tão sem efei to, mas o que mais ela podia dizer?

— Vamos sair daqui!

Os seguranças dirigiam o carro deles, inibindo qual quer conversa pessoal — não que o ar fechado de John-ny estimulasse alguma conversa. Megan sentiu-se total mente inibida de tentar qualquer tipo de contato. Ela de sejava que ele segurasse sua mão... que fizesse qualquer coisa que os unisse novamente... mas ele não o fez, e a tensão que demonstrava parecia preenchida por uma forte impaciência de acabar com tudo isso de uma vez.

Eles chegaram no quarto do hotel e mesmo nessa hora, Johnny impediu qualquer movimentação de Me gan para acabar com o clima polar, murmurando que precisava de um banho e se dirigindo para o banheiro.

— Sinta-se em casa. Peça alguma coisa para jantar, se quiser — ele acrescentou.

Ela estava em um quarto de hotel muito luxuoso, total mente ciente do quanto isso podia ser solitário, apesar de estar cercada do que a grande riqueza podia comprar.

Será que Johnny sentiu esse tipo de solidão ali? Será que tolerou aquilo para protegê-la? Será que se sentiu ainda mais sozinho porque ela não confiou nele cega mente, se afastou dele quando devia ter oferecido con forto, garantindo que apesar de ele ter perdido muita coisa no passado, ela podia compensar isso?

Megan não sabia se poderia ou não, mas o forte medo de perder qualquer chance de intimidade com ele a for çava a tentar atingir seu coração.

Com as mãos tremendo, ela tirou as roupas. Johnny podia estar simplesmente se limpando do suor do show, mas a imaginação dela o via lavando a suja sensação de ter sido enganado e forçado a enfrentar as circunstân cias tenebrosas de seu nascimento, os horrores de sua infância que ele jamais compartilhou com ela, afogando a solidão que a falta de compreensão dela certamente tornou mais forte.

Ela se forçou a caminhar até o banheiro, com uma forte determinação na mente para não ter medo, não reagir de maneira fraca a nenhuma sugestão de rejeição de Johnny. Ele não ouviu quando ela entrou, estava parado sob o chu veiro, com os olhos fechados, a cabeça inclinada, e ela viu as embalagens de sabonete ainda fechadas.

Pegando um dos sabonetes, ela abriu a porta do boxe e entrou no pequeno espaço. Ele virou a cabeça, abrindo bruscamente os olhos.

— Você deve estar exausto — falou Megan, demons trando simpatia nos olhos enquanto esfregava o sabone te nas mãos. — Deixe-me...

Ela passou rapidamente a espuma nos ombros dele, espalhando pelos músculos fortes, observando o cami nho de espuma descendo pelo peito sob a água, porque não tinha coragem de fitá-lo novamente, com medo que ele sofresse com seu toque, que o rejeitasse.

Ele não disse nada, mas não fez nenhum movimento para impedir que ela passasse o sabonete nele. Sua imo bilidade e seu silêncio faziam com que ela agisse rapi damente, descendo pelo peito, pela barriga, mais para baixo. As batidas rápidas de seu próprio coração ecoa vam em seus ouvidos. Um desejo desesperado de ele responder positivamente desaceleraram suas mãos, di tando um deslize mais sensual na carne nua de Johnny.

_Preciso fazer com que ele se sinta amado, _ela pensou excitadamente, _que não está sozinho, que não está abandonado..._

Como poderia atender às necessidades dele?

Antes de pensar melhor sobre isso, um pensamento surgiu em sua mente.

— Você costumava dizer que eu era sua irmãzinha. Ela ficou mortificada por um instante, percebendo que parecia que estava ligando-se à loura que faria de, tudo para ficar com ele, e ali estava ela, acariciando-o intimamente, e ele estava ficando excitado...

— Megan... — A voz dele era ríspida.

Era uma desculpa para ele voltar a se importar com ela, não...

— Você é minha esposa... — As mãos dele a afasta ram dele. — _Minha esposa!_

— Então, deixe-me ser sua esposa — ela gritou, com os olhos protestando diante da raiva dos olhos dele. — Desculpe por ter feito tudo errado. Desculpe por não ter tido idéia do que o show envolvia. Eu não sabia como era para você.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça angustiado e deixou escapar um urro de dor. Muito confusa e cansada para brigar por qualquer outra coisa, Megan sentiu um forte alivio por ele ter soltado suas mãos e a abraçado, quase lhe tirando o ar. Ele roçou o rosto nos cabelos dela, mas o ato refle tiu a ânsia que ela tinha por ele e enviou uma onda de calor ao seu coração amedrontado.

— Você não precisa saber — ele resmungou. — Nunca precisará. Isso acabou para mim.

Ele emaranhou os dedos nos cachos dela e afastou sua cabeça. Os olhos dele se refletiam dentro dos dela.

— Mas não pense nunca mais que escolhi outra mu lher. Ouviu, Megan?

— Desculpe...

— Não, droga. Apenas diga sim... sim...

— Sim.

A boca dele atacou a dela como se ele tivesse que ab sorver a palavra, além de ouvi-la, e Megan despejou to das as emoções caóticas em um beijo que pulsava com uma necessidade passional. Uma aceleração calorosa e urgente de desejo que afastou todas as dúvidas quanto a Johnny desejá-la.

Ele a conduziu para fora do boxe e a carregou para a cama. Não houve carícias preliminares. Ele entrou nela rapidamente e com intensidade, e Megan saudou a união instantânea com tanta satisfação selvagem quanto ele, os dois tomados por uma febre tumultuada de pos sessão, levando-os a um clímax de arrasar.

Depois, ela se uniu a ele, acariciando seus cabelos enquanto ele recostava a cabeça no vale de seus seios, respirando um ar quente contra sua pele. A tensão dos dois fora dissipada. Ele se moveu ligeiramente, passan do a mão gentilmente pela barriga arredondada dela.

— Esqueci do bebê — ele murmurou, incrédulo.

— Está tudo bem — ela falou, sorrindo diante do ma ravilhoso fato de ele ter desejado somente a ela, sem pensar na criança até o momento.

E justo nessa hora um movimento rápido sob a pele dela lembrou-os da nova vida que logo nasceria.

— Está vendo... ele está me chutando por isso — fa lou Johnny como um tolo, com um sorriso na voz.

Megan não queria dizer nada que estragasse o senso de harmonia e paz, de uma união muito real. Ela acredi tava que Johnny não queria ficar com nenhuma outra mulher, e agora isso era o bastante.

Se ele realmente tinha _encerrado _a carreira ou apenas os shows ela não sabia. O tempo mudaria essa visão, de qualquer forma. Ela sabia que respeitaria qualquer deci são que ele tomasse com relação a isso, sem discutir, criticar nem reclamar. Johnny poderia ter outras neces sidades a que nem ela nem Gundamurra e nem mesmo o bebê poderiam atender.

Ele adormeceu, ainda em seu abraço.

Ela fez um cafuné nele, amando-o, determinada a ser _sua esposa _em todos os sentidos: parceira, amante, me lhor amiga e confidente. Ela não queria que ele se sen tisse sozinho... novamente.

**CAPÍTULO QUATORZE**

— Lar...

Havia tanta satisfação na voz de Johnny.

E seu sorriso era de puro prazer.

_Voltar para casa _era tudo que Johnny falava desde que eles acordaram na manhã seguinte. Nenhuma alu são ao show nem às suas conseqüências traumáticas. Estava claro para Megan que ele estava determinado a deixar tudo para trás. Ela não tinha certeza se isso seria bom para ele, mas não iria estragar o brilho de felicida de de seus olhos.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

— Você ainda tem que aterrissar este avião segura mente.

Ele riu e aterrissou perfeitamente, mas com as inevi táveis sacudidas ao longo da pista.

— Esta pista deve ser aplainada novamente — ele observou, enquanto desligava os motores. — Outra coi sa — ele disse. — Vou comprar um helicóptero. Emily pode me ensinar a pilotar.

— Para que você quer um helicóptero?

— Seria mais útil para verificar a propriedade do que um avião. Ele pode pousar em qualquer lugar. As Gran des Chuvas podem vir na semana que vem e acabar com a seca. Pode chover em janeiro, data de previsão da chegada do bebê. Se a pista virar um pântano, precisaremos de um helicóptero.

Ela riu, satisfeita por ele estar pensando no futuro, fazendo planos.

— Vá em frente. Certamente Emily adorará ensina-lo a pilotar.

— Certo! Agora vamos ao maravilhoso bolo de ce noura de Evelyn — ele falou.

Claro, Evelyn tinha preparado um para ele. E Johnny estava tão bem-humorado que a abraçou e beijou para agradecer.

— Adoro ficar nessa cozinha, Evelyn — ele decla rou, sentando à mesa. — É aqui que realmente me sinto em casa.

— Oh, Sr. Johnny. — Ela estava radiante de prazer, retribuindo o amor dele. — Você está apenas provando o velho ditado: um homem é fisgado pelo estômago. Aqui é servido de boa comida caseira, em vez dessa por caria de hotel.

— Só você, Evelyn, pode fazer um bolo como este — ele declarou, devorando uma enorme fatia.

— Bem, é bom saber. Agora me fale, como foi o show?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Cumpriu sua função. Estava lotado. Muito dinhei ro para a causa da seca.

Evelyn suspirou frustrada diante do que, para ela, era um relatório inadequado. Ela olhou de forma apelativa para Megan, que sabia as origens da atitude de desdém de Johnny. Entretanto, aquelas informações eram muito poucas para sua mais ardorosa fã. Impulsivamente, ela se entregou à tarefa de dar satisfação:

— Ele estava maravilhoso, Evelyn. Todo o público estava nas mãos dele. A forma como usou a voz foi má gica. Eles não queriam deixar Johnny ir embora quando o show acabou, se levantando, gritando e aplaudindo. Nunca vi nada assim. Foi absolutamente bacana!

Suas impressões calorosas sobre o desempenho dele pareceram surpreender Johnny, que movimentou as mãos bruscamente na direção dela, mas franziu a testa também, como se não quisesse ouvir.

— Bem, eles podem comprar minha música na hora que quiserem — falou Johnny, sem se importar, então sorrindo com charme. — _Você _sempre terá isso de gra ça, Evelyn. Agora, por favor... estamos loucos para sa ber o que aconteceu aqui enquanto estivemos fora.

_Tudo superado, _pensou Megan.

E Johnny mantinha as coisas assim.

As semanas voaram até o Natal. Johnny comprou o helicóptero e aprendeu a pilotar. Ele assumiu mais a ad ministração de Gundamurra, insistindo que Megan de via ir mais devagar, cuidar dela mesma e do bebê.

Com freqüência ele recebia e-mails de seu agente de Los Angeles. Johnny os lia, respondia e apagava. Ele não discutia esse assunto com ela, nem sequer citava os e-mails. E Megan achava isso perturbador. O bloqueio de sua carreira parecia ter sido radical.

Eventualmente ela perguntava a ele:

— Todos esses e-mails... você está recebendo ofertas para trabalhar, Johnny?

— Nada que queira aceitar, Megan. Para mim, isso está encerrado. — Ele sorria com ironia. — Mais cedo ou mais tarde meu agente vai acreditar em mim.

Ela se esquivava, deixando a decisão totalmente a critério dele, apesar de imaginar se ele permaneceria contente com a vida ali. O tempo muda as coisas. Atual mente, ele estava ansioso para ser pai, mas depois...

Ele deu de ombros e acrescentou:

— A maioria das mensagens é sobre negócios impor tantes que se estenderão por anos. Contratos com grava doras e patrocinadores que estão vencendo, sendo reno vados... coisas assim. Não precisa se preocupar.

— Não estou preocupada.

— Ótimo! — Ele sorriu. — Não quero que se preocu pe. Gosto da minha vida como ela é, aqui com você.

Ele realmente queria dizer isso e ela aceitou, sem to car no assunto novamente.

Johnny convidou toda a família para o Natal. A tradi ção foi mantida, com a noite de Natal no quadrado da sede e a participação de todos que moravam e trabalha vam em Gundamurra. Johnny assumiu o papel de Papai Noel, dando presentes que comprou pessoalmente.

Isso fez com que Megan pensasse em todos os Natais horríveis que ele passou enquanto menino. Tempos de solidão. E ela pensou o quanto a compreensão de seu pai foi abraçada quando ele abriu seu coração, sua mente e sua casa para seus três garotos de rua, transformando suas vidas, ensinando-os que havia caminhos diferentes a tomar, caminhos muito mais compensadores.

— Se alguém pode desempenhar o papel do Sr. Patrick é o Sr. Johnny — sussurrou Evelyn para Megan.

Mas desempenhar esse papel seria a resposta para o que Johnny realmente queria para si?

Megan lembrou o que Mitch disse quando ela estava chateada com os termos do testamento do pai, comen tando o fato de Johnny ser um _popstar. Você colocou um rótulo em Johnny que eu sei que é muito superficial, Megan. Ele ainda não encontrou o preenchimento da pessoa que ele é._

E, sim, foi um rótulo superficial, muito mal julgado. Seu pai, Mitch e Ric conheciam Johnny bem mais pro fundamente. Ela ainda estava aprendendo sobre a pes soa que ele era, mas não sabia se eleja tinha conseguido a total realização. Talvez ainda não se conhecesse. Ela apenas esperava que esta realização ocorresse na vida deles, em Gundamurra.

Arrependida da falta de generosidade com ele no passado e muito mais consciente sobre sua infância, ela comprou vários presentes para ele no Natal, mas o mais importante seria dado quando ficassem sozinhos.

Johnny comprou para ela um lindo anel de pérola. Megan amou. De alguma forma, ele tornava a gargantilha que ganhou de 21 anos ainda mais especial e pes soal.

Depois da festança do dia de Natal, ela levou Johnny até o escritório. Apesar de sentir-se nervosa por ele po der se sentir pressionado a ser o que ela queria que fos se, o presente ainda parecia adequado para ela. Ela entregou um envelope a ele.

Lá dentro havia uma escritura com dois por cento de Gundamurra, passando a ele o controle da propriedade.

Ele ficou fitando o documento, testa franzida, e Me gan sentiu um forte medo. Ele olhou para ela sem com preender.

— Porquê?

— Sem você, Gundamurra não teria sobrevivido. E você é meu marido, Johnny. É... é mais adequado que seja o chefe.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— O testamento de Patrick...

— Meu pai o escolheu para representar o papel do ca valo que veio a resgate, e você fez isso com muita gene rosidade. Mas as coisas foram além disso, Johnny. Nos casamos. Acho que o papai abençoaria este presente. — O argumento dela cambaleou na incerteza. — Você... você se importa?

Ele gesticulou com as mãos.

— Como poderia me importar? — Mesmo assim, ele franziu a testa, procurando o olhar dela. — Tem certeza de que quer me dar isso, Megan? Sei o quanto a herança de Gundamurra significa para você.

Ela sentiu a bochecha enrubescer. Foi tão detestável com ele com relação ao testamento, desdenhando tudo que ele propunha, rejeitando diretamente qualquer avanço dele no que ela julgava ser seu território.

— Estava errada, Johnny. Errada sobre muitas coisas... Você me mostrou o quanto estava errada e quero provar isso. — Os olhos dela imploravam para ele aceitar.

— Megan... — Ele suspirou, e se moveu para envol ver os ombros dela, com os olhos assegurando calorosa mente: — Você é filha de Patrick. Não precisava fazer isso. Não me sinto menos homem porque você possui uma parte maior de Gundamurra. Esse presente é gran de demais para eu aceitar. Não acho certo.

— Mas eu acho certo dar o presente — ela implorou. Ou estaria se unindo a ele de uma forma subconsciente? Jogando sobre ele uma responsabilidade que o impedis se de ir embora? Tentando equilibrar suas próprias inse guranças?

Ele hesitou, avaliando a necessidade dela, ponderando-a contra o que sentia. Finalmente, falou:

— Então que seja um por cento. Sócios com a mesma proporção. — Ele sorriu. — Posso viver muito contente com isso.

Ela se sentiu muito aliviada.

— Sócios. Sim — concordou rapidamente, deslizan do os braços pelo pescoço dele, puxando a cabeça dele para baixo para dar um beijo que selaria a sociedade. Um beijo que fez com que Johnny rapidamente a levas se para a cama.

O bebê nasceu três dias depois do Natal. Uma adorá vel menina que eles chamaram de Jennifer, logo apeli dada de Jenny por seu pai apaixonado.

A seca não passou. Johnny não precisou do helicóp tero para transportar Megan para a maternidade e de volta para a casa. Entretanto, eles estavam de volta em Gundamurra quando a chuva chegou, e era a Grande Chuva, que caiu pelos dois meses seguintes.

— É como um milagre, não é? — Johnny observou com estupefação, quando eles estavam parados na va randa frontal em uma manhã, olhando para a grama da terra que parecia tocar o horizonte.

— Renascimento — ela murmurou, amando como isso sempre acontecia. O que parecia morto tomava vida novamente.

— Dois milagres — Johnny murmurou, olhando para a filha aninhada em seus braços. — Você veio para o mundo e trouxe a chuva com você, Jenny. Agora pode remos criar um verdadeiro exército de ovelhas. Muitos cordeiros para você brincar.

Ela balbuciou para ele, perfeitamente satisfeita com os planos do pai. E Megan também estava muito feliz. Não havia dúvidas que Johnny estava feliz por viver em Gundamurra com ela e a filha.

Sem dúvida... até ela ver o filme de Johnny na noite anterior à sexta-feira da Paixão.

O clima ficou firme o bastante para a família voar na Páscoa, um convite feito por Johnny para que ele pudes se exibir a filha. Ric trouxe a _surpresa _com ele: uma có pia do filme _A última consagração do caubói, _que já ti nha sido lançado nos Estados Unidos.

— Você está acabando com eles, Johnny — ele fa lou, com grande orgulho do amigo. — Acabei de vir de Los Angeles, e mesmo os críticos mais severos estão acreditando em você como ator, que deve concorrer a uma premiação da Academia por este papel.

— Isso é apenas promoção — Johnny contestou.

— Bem, vamos ver — Mitch falou, sorrindo, en quanto acrescentou: — Não posso ver a volta de John Wayne.

Todos se levantaram, ávidos para ir para a sala de TV. Eles tinha acabado de jantar. As crianças tinham ido dormir. Não havia nenhuma desculpa razoável para não assistir ao filme, e seria como uma rejeição a John ny se não o fizessem, apesar de Megan não conseguir sufocar o medo que as palavras de Ric causaram. Se a atuação de Johnny fosse tão boa... ela não queria ver, não queria saber.

Ele colocou de lado a carreira de cantor. Ela podia aceitar isso, pois eleja tinha atingido as ambições dessa área, mas esse podia ser um outro ramo da carreira a que ele gostaria de se dedicar. Eles estavam tão felizes jun tos nos últimos meses. Ela não queria que nada amea çasse o que eles compartilhavam agora, mas isso não se ria pequeno novamente, pensar apenas no que _ela _queria em vez de considerar as necessidades de Johnny?

Se precisasse, iria com ele para qualquer lugar.

Ele pegou a mão dela quando estavam se dirigindo para a sala de TV, parando-a enquanto os outros prosse guiam, apertando forte e dizendo:

— Tudo bem para você, Megan?

Ela olhou para os olhos cheios de preocupação dele, se importando como ela se sentia, com o que indubita velmente era alimentado pelas lembranças ruins que ela deu a ele.

— Claro — ela respondeu, sorrindo para mostrar que não haveria mais conflito por causa do filme ou nada re lacionado a ele.

Ainda assim ele hesitou, aparentemente relutante em se ver no filme.

— E para você, está tudo bem? — ela perguntou, imaginando se ele tinha a intenção de bloquear tudo que ocorrera antes do casamento.

Ele sorriu.

— Nunca me vi atuando.

Estaria constrangido pela possibilidade de não che gar ao estrelato?

— Você é brilhante no palco, Johnny — ela garantiu, apertando a mão dele para fornecer apoio e confiança. — Você tem um talento para emoção que certamente aparecerá no filme também.

— Emoção... — Ele olhou interrogativamente para ela por um momento, e então deu de ombros. — Bem, vamos ver o que o diretor fez com todas as cenas grava das. Apenas se lembre de que é apenas um filme, Me gan. Tudo bem?

— Sim — ela repetiu firmemente.

Deveria haver uma mulher ali, pensou Megan. A ten são que Johnny transparecia provavelmente significava que haveria cenas de amor. Mas ela não seria ciumenta. O filme foi feito antes do casamento. O compromisso de Johnny desde então tem sido cumprido de forma sólida. Ela desejava fervorosamente não ter duvidado da loura no show. Tantos erros... que ainda deviam ser corrigidos.

Ric iniciou a projeção. Os créditos eram exibidos en quanto o caubói cavalgava para casa. Ric e Mitch encar naram algumas vezes em Johnny, que aceitou bem-hu morado. Entretanto, todos ficaram surpresos em silêncio quando o caubói finalmente chegou em casa, entran do no rancho.

Silêncio no filme também. Sem trilha sonora. Sem diálogos. Apenas imagens duras de uma esposa que foi violentada e estava morta no chão, e de duas crianças igualmente mortas, o sangue na parede mostrando a vio lência que eles sofreram. O choque do caubói foi de to car o coração, e todos que assistiam podiam ver — sen tir — a necessidade violenta de encontrar os malfeito res, um objetivo determinado misturado com uma terrí vel tristeza, quando ele retirou o lenço do pescoço da es posa morta.

Ele espremeu-o na mão e essa imagem foi instanta neamente transferida para o caubói parado diante de três túmulos. Então começou a música, uma música que pa recia reforçar o barulho dos cascos do cavalo batendo, partindo em uma missão inabalável.

— Nossa! — Ric exclamou. — Isso é marcante, Johnny.

Para Megan, todas as cenas que se seguiram foram marcantes: cada membro da gangue sendo perseguido, confrontado, punido com forte violência, e depois mor to, até que sobrou apenas o líder que usava o lenço. Sem o apoio dos demais, ele entrou em pânico. Durante a luta, o caubói foi ferido, apesar de ter conseguido conti nuar cavalgando até outro rancho, onde caiu diante da porta.

Quando ele retomou a consciência, duas pequenas crianças surgiram, instigando memórias claramente angustiantes, e depois a mulher que tomou conta dele, uma viúva que lutava para sobreviver no rancho.

Ela deixou claro que ele era um intruso, um peso a mais, mas ele aos poucos quebrou a atitude hostil com a atenção e o carinho que dava às crianças. Uma tensão sexual surgiu quando o caubói se recuperou e estava prestes a partir, e a viúva decidiu que o queria, ciente da probabilidade de ele não voltar mais.

Era uma cena extraordinária: o caubói sentindo que não era certo aceitar o que ela oferecia, havia tormento em seu rosto, a viúva o estimulando a sucumbir ao dese jo que os dois sentiam, um tipo de paixão desesperadora no ato de fazer amor. Megan sentiu-se sobressaltada, lembrando de seus próprios sentimentos na noite em que Jenny foi concebida.

Na manhã seguinte, as crianças seguiram o caubói até o seu cavalo, pedindo para ele voltar logo, mas a viú va simplesmente ficou parada à porta, observando ele partir com um triste olhar de resignação.

Ele destruiu o líder da gangue, mas não houve explo são de violência, não havia mais fúria, foi uma execução mais direta. O caubói deixou o lenço cair sobre o rosto morto dele com um ar de finalização. Sua expressão cla ramente transmitia que o objetivo tinha sido cumprido, mas e quanto à sua vida, agora? Ele voltou para os tú mulos da família. Mais pesar e uma sensação de despe dida quando os túmulos foram marcados por um lindo pôr-do-sol.

A cena final foi realçada pelas crianças vendo um caubói cavalgando na direção de seu rancho, chamando sua mãe, correndo para encontrá-lo. E a viúva parada à porta, sua expressão de preocupação dando lugar gra dualmente à alegria, quando o caubói desceu do cavalo, pegou as crianças no colo e foi na direção dela.

Megan ainda enxugava as lágrimas quando Ric desli gou a televisão. Todos estavam emocionados. Até Mitch teve que limpar a garganta antes de falar:

— Não é promoção, Johnny. Você me fez viver isso com você.

— Sim — Ric concordou. — Não há nada de novo com a história, provavelmente já se repetiu várias vezes. Mas você deu um toque pessoal. É o seu filme, Johnny. Você o transformou em um grande filme. _Uma viagem de força. _Não é à toa que está sendo tão aclamado.

— Provavelmente mais surpresa do que outra coisa — zombou Johnny.

— Como _você _se sente? — perguntou Lara. Ele sorriu.

— Me sinto como se tivesse sido pego nu, para dizer a verdade. Não devia ter feito isso. — Ele se levantou do sofá, puxando Megan também. — Se não se importam, vou levar minha esposa para a cama. Jenny ainda acorda de madrugada.

_Minha esposa... e Jenny, sua filha..._

Megan ficou totalmente ciente do silêncio que eles deixaram para trás, e ainda mais ciente da rejeição de Johnny à sua atuação, que tinha sido tão boa que poderia fazer dele um astro de cinema.

Ele estava se fechando para isso por causa dela e da filha. Megan aceitou passivamente sua decisão de se aposentar do campo de entretenimento, mas agora sentia muito fortemente que não era certo ele virar as costa para algo para o que tinha muito talento. Seria um enorme sacrifício... uma grande perda.

Tinha que conversar com ele sobre isso.

Tinha que abrir as portas.

Lembrou de quando ele citou Shakespeare:

_E um homem, em sua vez, representa vários papéis._

Se alguém podia, esse alguém era Johnny Ellis.

**CAPÍTULO QUINZE**

Megan sentou-se na cama, observando o marido tirar as roupas, lembrando da cena que ele representou com a viúva no filme: o conflito absoluto e o carinho.

— Por que está constrangido? — ela perguntou. Ele olhou para ela desconfiado, observando, ava liando.

— Mitch tinha razão — ela declarou. — Você fez com que vivêssemos com você. Não creio que todos os atores possam emocionar as pessoas como você fez. Você merece o reconhecimento, Johnny.

Ele sorriu ligeiramente.

— Eu não estava interpretando realmente, Megan. Estava apenas canalizando o que sentia sobre... outras coisas...

— Que outras coisas — ela perguntou, sentindo a pulsação acelerar com a implicação das partes do filme que pareciam com a vida dele.

_Pego nu..._

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Nada disso se relaciona com a nossa vida agora. Megan cerrou os dentes, determinada a lutar dessa vez.

— Quero saber tudo sobre você, Johnny, e não ape nas a parte que você acha conveniente para mim.

Ele olhou intensamente para ela.

— Não, você não quer, Megan. Você falou várias ve zes que Gundamurra é seu mundo e que não quer ser parte de nenhum outro.

Que se danem as palavras dela!

— Desculpe se o filme a perturbou — ele prosse guiu. — Mas lembre-se de que ele foi feito _antes _do casamento.

Os pensamentos dela antes de ela assistir ao filme!

Ela sentiu o coração apertar quando percebeu que Johnny assimilou todos os parâmetros que ela ditou por que ele queria que o casamento funcionasse. Ele estava fazendo o que fosse possível para manter tudo bem. Em um rompante, ela percebeu que se tratava de um estrata gema de um sobrevivente. Cortar tudo que podia colo car a vida deles em risco. Manter tudo inabalável e em curso. Sem convidar problemas. Sendo charmoso. Sorrindo.

A criança que sofreu abusos ainda estava ali, escon dida profundamente dentro dele, fazendo o que fosse necessário para sobreviver e prosperar em um mundo hostil!

Ele se deitou na cama, puxou-a para o lado dele e _sor riu _para acalmá-la, enquanto começava a desabotoar a camisa dela.

— Você deve estar cansada...

— Pare! — ela gritou.

Ele franziu a testa diante da forma abrupta que ela protestou.

— Pare de me proteger, Johnny. — Os olhos dela im ploravam a compreensão dele, enquanto ela tentava explicar: — Eu vi sua carreira como uma ameaça a qual quer coisa que pudéssemos ter juntos, mas cresci nesse último ano e sei que colocar alguém como você em uma gaiola é um tremendo erro.

Ele retribuiu a preocupação:

— Não estou engaiolado em Gundamurra, Megan. Há muito espaço aqui. Desafios diferentes. Mais do que o suficiente para eu me ocupar com contentamento.

Ela bateu na bochecha dele, desejando desesperadamente entrar sob sua pele, nas camadas de autoproteção que ele desenvolveu em tantos anos.

— Eu amo você, Johnny. Quero que compartilhe sua vida comigo. Toda ela, e não apenas a parte que julga aceitável para mim. Prometo que não vou virar as costas para ela só porque não é familiar para mim. Então por favor... abaixe a guarda e me deixe entrar no seu pensa mento.

Ele analisava o olhar dela, intrigado.

— Você nunca disse isso antes.

— Eu era uma tola assustada, recuando porque não acreditava que pudesse ter você por completo, mas se você compartilhar verdadeiramente comigo, Johnny, juro que sempre lhe apoiarei, aonde quer que você quei ra ir e no que quiser fazer. Nunca vou tirar sua família de você, nem...

Ele colocou os dedos gentilmente sobre os lábios dela, interrompendo sua fala.

— Você me ama? — ele repetiu com a voz rouca, como se fosse a única coisa que tivesse ouvido.

Com medo de ele estar com ela há tanto tempo na in timidade do casamento e não se sentir amado, Megan desabafou a verdade sobre sua longa fixação por ele desde que era pequena, sua paixonite de adolescente, a rejeição autoprotetora que tomou a forma de escárnio, a forte intensidade da necessidade de tê-lo _uma vez, _a cul pa de ter criado uma _armadilha _para ele se casar, o medo de não ser o bastante para ele. Ela abriu totalmen te o coração, desejando desesperadamente que ele abris se o dele também, fosse como fosse.

Ela tinha que saber.

Só assim poderia se sentir totalmente casada com ele.

Sem segredos.

Sem áreas proibidas.

Honestidade.

Ela viu que suas revelações lembraram várias coisas a ele, viu que elas provocaram expressões de contenta mento, ternura, arrependimento, ironia, e ficou atordoa da quando falou isso tudo a ele, mas não se importava. Era a verdade.

Por alguns dolorosos momentos, ele não respondeu.

— Sempre tivemos uma lacuna entre nós, Megan — ele observou pesarosamente. — Você me conquistou quando era menina. Na minha cabeça, eu a adotei como irmã, assim como adotei Patrick como pai. Cruzar essa linha era impensável. Apesar de eu ter pensado nisso nos últimos anos.

— Pensou? — ela perguntou, incrédula. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Você nunca demonstrou.

— Seria inapropriado. Primeiro, você era filha de Pa trick. Segundo, não me daria bola.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu pensava que você estivesse longe do meu al cance, Johnny.

— Eu vejo isso agora. Mas quando você concordou em fazer amor comigo na noite do enterro de Patrick, eu estava determinado a acabar com essa lacuna.

— Não foi... apenas sexo?

Ele sorriu.

— Pareceu _apenas sexo _para você?

— Johnny, eu estava tão atenta aos meus próprios sentimentos... e traí você... o enganei...

— Eu estava onde queria estar, Megan. E nada me impediria de voltar e obter mais de você.

— Como... no filme? — ela perguntou, desejando sa ber se ele transferiu seus sentimentos por ela para a cena com a viúva.

Ele sorriu.

— Nunca pensei que você fosse ver o filme. Quando voltei para o Arizona, fiz com que reescrevessem a par te da viúva. Eu podia ver que ela devia pensar que o caubói tinha um grande compromisso com sua vida ante rior, que ele partiria e jamais voltaria. Você estava na minha cabeça o tempo todo, Megan.

— O caubói ficou atormentado com a situação tam bém, Johnny, entre ela e o que ele devia sair para fazer — ela lembrou. — Não quero que se sinta atormentado.

— Era algo que ele tinha que acabar antes de mudar. E ele acabou. Me sinto da mesma forma. Não existe conflito sobre o que quero. — Ele sorriu, um sorriso lin do e feliz. — Você acabou de me dar isso.

Seu amor...

Uma coisa tão poderosa, se não tivesse sido cercado de restrições.

— É incondicional, Johnny — ela prometeu. — Você não precisa representar para mim. Independente mente do que resolva fazer ou tenha feito no passado, amarei você.

— O que ainda a incomoda sobre o meu passado, Megan?

— As crianças... o que você sentiu no filme. Você disse que estava canalizando... o quê?

Os olhos dele se fecharam de tristeza.

— Quando você é criança, não pode interromper a ação dos adultos — ele falou. — Me lembro de Ric di zendo a Mitch e a mim, quando tínhamos 16 anos, como sua mãe apanhou e acabou morrendo nas mãos de seu pai, como ele tentou consertar as coisas, só para ser vio lentado também. Sei como isso era. Aprendi muito novo que não se pode vencer dos adultos. Eles são muito for tes. E têm respostas para tudo: para os machucados e os sos quebrados...

— O que foi pior para você?

Ele hesitou, não querendo desabafar.

— Você me falou de Ric, Johnny — ela pressionou rapidamente. — Por favor... me fale de você.

As palavras vieram de forma relutante, quase como se ele tivesse vergonha delas:

— Apanhar não era tão ruim. Eu detestava ser tranca do no armário. Sozinho. No escuro. Sem escapatória. Dias, noites... Nunca sabia quanto tempo duraria. Ou se eles esqueceriam que estava ali. Eu tinha que ficar quie to ou eles me tiravam lá de dentro, me batiam e me co locavam por ainda mais tempo.

— Meu Deus, Johnny! Não é de se assustar que você tenha fugido o quanto pôde.

— Está muito longe de mim agora — ele falou, com desdém. — Mas representar aquela cena inicial do fil me, em que muitas pessoas morriam, não foi tão difícil para mim. Não foi difícil recordar o luto e não um dese jo violento de equilibrar as coisas. Mas no fim, como Ric diz, é melhor deixar esses sentimentos para trás e seguir adiante. Mas você nunca esquece... como foi.

— Não — ela murmurou. — Não posso imaginar que você tenha esquecido. Obrigada por me contar. Me aju dou a diminuir a lacuna... saber por que você pensa e age assim. E não quero mais que se sinta sozinho nova mente.

Ele sorriu quando ela passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, demonstrando um forte desejo de mais união quando ele perguntou:

— Falei o suficiente?

— Não.

— O que mais? — Sua paciência estava sendo testada.

— Quero ouvir você dizer que me ama.

Ele riu e para os ouvidos de Megan foi a risada da liberdade. Os olhos dele cintilaram de prazer quando ro çou os lábios nos dela e sussurrou:

— Amo você, Megan Maguire. Amo ter você como minha parceira em todas as coisas. Amo compartilhar de sua vida...

— Você precisa me deixar compartilhar da sua tam bém — ela interrompeu, sem ar.

— Tudo. Amo tudo em você.

Então ele continuou para demonstrar a ela o quanto realmente a amava, e ela retribuiu o amor... abertamen te, inteiramente, alegremente segura por saber que era tão importante para ele quanto ele era para ela... e sem pre seria.

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSEIS**

Johnny estava totalmente em paz em seu mundo na ma nhã seguinte, olhando para todos com benevolência, nem um pouco perturbado quando Mitch e Ric quiseram se reunir com ele em particular. Enquanto eles caminha vam, ele perguntou aos amigos se eram felizes.

— Sou um homem feliz — declarou Ric.

— Não podia estar melhor — falou Mitch.

— Desculpe se errei ao trazer o vídeo, Johnny — Ric falou, preocupado. — Não queria trazer chateação.

— Você não trouxe — Johnny garantiu. — Ele gerou algumas discussões, mas está tudo bem.

— Você está bem?

— Certamente.

— E Megan?

— Sem problemas. Na realidade, o filme ajudou que esclarecêssemos certos assuntos. Acho que eu estava muito fechado em certas coisas que carregava comigo por muito tempo.

— Eu também fui assim com Kathryn — Mitch ad mitiu. — É difícil se abrir. Mas faz uma grande diferen ça depois que você consegue.

— As coisas ganham sentido para elas — Ric reco nheceu.

Então eles também esconderam as coisas, pensou Johnny.

_Todos nos sentíamos vulneráveis... nos protegendo._

Confiança era uma coisa importante, diante da vida que tiveram. Aprenderam com Patrick. Mas mesmo ele, no fim, confundiu Johnny com seu testamento.

— Qual é o assunto da reunião? — ele perguntou, no escritório.

— Uma carta de Patrick — respondeu Mitch. Johnny estava atônito. Ele fechou a porta e fitou os dois. Estava claro que os dois sabiam disso. Ric não de monstrava surpresa. E Mitch estava segurando um en velope.

— Ele deixou comigo, Johnny — ele explicou. — Para que fosse aberta um ano depois da morte dele, quando nós três estivéssemos juntos.

Era justo, pensou Johnny. Mitch era o advogado. Claro que ele obedeceria às instruções de Patrick. Mas se fosse para explicar o testamento, por que um ano de pois?

Mitch segurou o envelope.

— Acho que você deve ler, Johnny.

— Não. Ele deixou com você, Mitch — ele declarou, com o estômago ardendo de preocupação. Os outros dois não tinham com o que se preocupar, mas ele... Não. ele disse a si mesmo. Fez a coisa certa. Sentia isso. Me gan também. Eram parceiros em todos os sentidos.

— Leia, Mitch — concordou Ric.

Nenhum deles se moveu para sentar. De alguma forma, era uma marca de respeito a Patrick se manterem de pé.

— Deixem-me ler direto. Vamos deixar as discus sões para o fim. Certo?

Johnny e Ric concordaram.

Mitch respirou fundo e leu:

_Meus três filhos,_

É assim que os considero. Não poderia ter amado mais vocês, nem ter mais orgulho, se fossem meus fi lhos verdadeiros.

Estou muito cansado agora. Posso sentir meu corpo parando, o tempo acabando. Ric e Mitch, vocês dois já encontraram o que precisavam para se realizarem com pletamente. Acredito que sabem disso e entenderão que quero o mesmo para Johnny. De alguma forma, creio que fiquei no caminho dessa realização, então escrevi o testamento para corrigir isso.

E tem Megan também. Garanti as vidas de Jessie e Emily, mas Megan precisará de ajuda para vencer a seca e reconstruir Gundamurra. Sei que vocês três se ofere ceriam para garantir o futuro dela em Gundamurra, mas deixei isso a cargo de Johnny, não para favorecê-lo em detrimento de vocês, mas porque ele tem minha aprova ção e bênção para fazer seu lar em Gundamurra com Megan, se desejar.

Estou sentado aqui pensando no laço que sempre houve entre eles, uma atração natural entre os dois que nunca diminuiu, apesar de ter sido mais reprimida nos últimos anos. Creio que a tensão que notei entre os dois é a tensão de barreiras erguidas e que nenhum dos dois consegue derrubar.

Posso estar errado. Um ano é o bastante para quebrar essas barreiras, se o desejo para fazê-lo tiver a força do amor. Se isso não for verdade, agora coloco nas mãos de vocês três a correção dessa herança, devolvendo tudo a Megan e dividindo o ônus financeiro que Johnny teve para salvar Gundamurra.

Todos vocês ofereceram ajuda. Sei que foi de cora ção. Deixem Johnny livre para buscar o que espero que encontre um dia: a paz de voltar para a casa para uma mulher que ama e que também o ama. E, Johnny, me perdoe por me meter em sua vida. Acho que o ano não foi tão duro para você. Para nenhum dos três, que fica ram imaginando as razões para o que fiz.

Permaneçam unidos como irmãos. E obrigado por tudo que me deram nesses anos.

Patrick.

Johnny levou um tempo para se recompor e conse guir falar.

— Algum de vocês percebeu a intenção do testamento?

— Não tínhamos certeza, Johnny — respondeu Ric. — Mas imaginamos que Patrick sabia o que estava fa zendo.

— Ataque do cavalo — murmurou Mitch. — Patrick queria que você capturasse a rainha. Parecia a lógica, você o fez, Johnny.

— Bem, eu não colocaria assim para Megan — ele falou. — Somos parceiros.

— Todas as barreiras foram derrubadas? — perguntou Ric, transmitindo satisfação no olhar. — Pareceu que sim, hoje de manhã.

Johnny pensou em várias coisas.

— O maldito show! Idéia de Lara. E o vídeo do filme que você trouxe para casa, esfregando em nossos ros tos...

— Você me ajudou com Lara, Johnny — ele replicou.

— Você _sabia _alguma coisa, Ric.

— Juro que só fiz as associações.

— Nós dois viemos ao aniversário de 21 anos de Me gan — Mitch continuou. — Ficou muito claro que não conseguimos disfarçar sua ausência.

— Certo! Então sou um idiota por não ter visto antes.

— Não, Johnny. Megan era dez anos mais nova que você. E filha de Patrick. Era muito difícil enxergar além disso. Ric e eu também tínhamos essa dificuldade, até lermos o testamento de Patrick. E depois nos afastamos e deixamos vocês resolverem.

— O que nos traz à pergunta crucial... — Ric parou e perguntou: — Você se sente em casa, Johnny?

— Sim. Sim.

Ele riu, pois os dois estavam sorrindo para eles, como se dissessem "Bem-vindo ao clube".

— Na realidade — ele prosseguiu —, estava conver sando com Megan ontem à noite e gostaria de iniciar um programa para meninos de rua aqui em Gundamurra. Provavelmente não serei tão bom quanto Patrick, mas quero tentar.

— Sem dúvida as crianças vão se relacionar a você, Johnny — falou Mitch. — Grande idéia.

— Muito adequada — concordou Ric. Ele balançou a cabeça para a cadeira de couro atrás da mesa. — Se alguém pode preencher o lugar de Patrick, esse alguém é você. Desejo sorte com isso.

— E eu também — falou Mitch. — Vejo essa cadeira se ajustando a você como uma luva com o tempo.

Johnny ficou constrangido por eles o considerarem tanto, mas ele estava muito grato pelo apoio e pela com preensão.

— Obrigado, rapazes. Farei o melhor.

— Creio que não aceitará mais papéis no cinema? — Ric perguntou.

— Não. Não é vida real. O que tenho aqui com Me gan em Gundamurra _é _real. E é bom. Não trocaria por nada.

— Então não tem discussão — falou Mitch. — Acho que devemos fazer o que irmãos fariam numa hora des sas: brindar ao homem que nos uniu.

— A Patrick Maguire, que nos deu as vidas que te mos hoje — falou Ric.

— Ao melhor pai que poderíamos ter — falou Mitch. —Descanse em paz, Patrick. Foi mesmo um _bom dia _o dia em que chegamos em Gundamurra — falou Johnny. — Sua missão foi cumprida. Todos nos sentimos em casa.

_**Próximos lançamentos**_

**HARLEQUIN**

_**Paixão**_

**No ****calor da paixão ****— Penny Jordan**

Quando Ricardo Salvatore conheceu Carly e se interessou em comprar a empresa gerenciada por ela, pensou em incluí-la na compra. Rejeitada quando criança, Carly nunca deixou ninguém se aproximar dela. Mas ela e Ricardo estavam trabalhando muito próximos e a atração entre os dois só crescia. No calor da paixão, segredos são revelados e sentimentos são descobertos.

**Só Por Uma Noite — Miranda Lee**

Daniel Bannister, um advogado bem-sucedido, especializado em divórcios, levava a vida sem compromissos. Até conhecer Charlotte Gale e descobrir que ela havia sido abandonada no dia anterior a seu casamento. Apaixonado, ele bola um plano perfeito para ambos: por que não ir adiante com a cerimônia tendo ele como noivo?

Já nas bancas

**Tramas do amor ****— Diana Hamilton**

Javier se casou com Zoe somente para proteger a jovem her deira dos predadores interessados em seu dinheiro e em sua bele za. Mas, com o tempo, é cada vez mais difícil controlar sua espo sa. E o que seria apenas um casamento no papel atinge proporções inacreditáveis!

1 John Wayne era um ator de cinema americano que interpretava heróis destemidos, especialmente em filmes de bangue-bangue. _(N. da T.)_


End file.
